Wrong Side of A Love Song
by Sweet Peach75
Summary: Elena refuses to let Christian build on his relationship with Ana. She is determined that they will not be together. Christian refuses to see Elena for who she truly is. He insists Elena helped him and he views her as a friend. Will he come to his senses when his back is against the wall and he loses the one person who can truly save him from Elena and himself?
1. Chapter 1

Elena refuses to let Christian build on his relationship with Ana. She is determined that they will not be together if she can help it. Christian still refuses to see Elena for who she truly is. He still insists Elena helped him and he still views her as a friend. Will he come to his senses when his back is against the wall and he loses the one person who can truly save him from Elena and himself.

 **All characters belong to E.L. James. Any mistakes made are all mine. I've had this story playing in my head since last year and well, here it is. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.**

As we prepare for our engagement party at Grace and Carrick's house, I'm a little sad as neither of my parents will be there. They both had prior engagements they could not break. Dad was on a fishing trip. Mom and Bob were on vacation in the Bahamas. I'll try not to let that get me down, too much. I have Christian's family and I love them dearly. They have always been welcoming and treated me like a member of the family as soon as Christian introduced me to them.

My mind drifts to Christian's and my relationship. I still feel like I'm living in a fairytale. He is too good to be true. He's attentive, caring, loving, and has a heart of gold. I still cannot believe he thought he did not have a heart when he and I met. I cannot help but smile as I think of all the ways he has shown me how much he loves me. Thinking of his love for me, makes me think of him making love to me…mmmmm, his hands, lips, cock….. _snap out of Ana!_ If I keep my mind in the gutter, I'll never make it to our engagement party.

As I think about our engagement, I think of the day Christian proposed. He had planned a beautiful picnic. I should have known something was up as he was acting nervous and fidgety all day. When he got on one knee as we were leaving, I thought I would pass out. I don't think I let him finish with the proposal before I was shouting yes. Two days later was his birthday dinner, at his parent's home, when he decided to announce our engagement. Everyone was excited for us…..well, not everyone.

I tried to overlook the fact that Elena was there and that he still saw her as a friend. She was the only reason we ever argued. I do not understand why he cannot see her for who she truly is. She is an evil, manipulative, plastic pedophile. It makes me sick to my stomach that Grace has no idea what she's done. She preyed on an innocent child, with issues, under the guise of being Grace's true friend.

I'm jolted from my thoughts by my cell.

 **Baby, are you dressed and on your way to mom and dad's? Elliot is driving me insane x C**

 **Yes, I'm slipping on my shoes and then I'll be leaving x A**

 **Good, I cannot wait to see you. I still do not understand why I couldn't help you get dressed at Escala :-(** **x C**

 **Christian Grey are you pouting. Did you use a sad face emoticon? x A**

 **Yes, I did. You owe me future Mrs. Grey x C**

 **Hmmmmm…I love reading that. You keep that up, I'll keep you up all night ;-) x A**

 **Holding you to that baby. Be careful getting here. I love you x C**

 **I love you too, baby. I'm leaving now x A**

"Luke, I'm ready to leave. Let go before my mercurial egomaniac sends out a search party for me"

"And we know he will" Luke says with a smirk

As we make it to the garage. I cannot shake the uneasy feeling I have in the pit of my stomach. I cannot put my finger on it, but I just feel like something is wrong. "Stop it Ana! You're just being paranoid as usual." I remind myself as I slink back in the seat and watch the scenery through the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isaac, have you completed the special project I gave you?"

"Yes, mistress. Everything is in the folder on your desk."

Picking up the red folder on her desk, Elena flips through the contents and begins to grin. "Isaac, you have made your mistress very proud. Tonight, will be the night of all nights. It will finally be the end of my little problem."

Picking up her clutch, Elena makes her way to the car waiting to take her to Bellevue. As she tightly hugs the red folder to her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I make it to Bellevue, my stomach plummets as I see Elena's car sitting in the driveway. "Luke please just shoot me and put me out of my misery. I do not want to break bread with Cruella, tonight."

Chuckling, Luke opens my door and I make my way to the front door. As I enter the house, I'm keenly aware that no one met me at the door. "Hello?"

Gretchen appears and very snidely tells me everyone is in the living room waiting for me.

As I get closer to the living room, I hear Carrick and Christian in a heated discussion. As I walk into the room, everyone turns to me.

"YOU! How could you do this to my son?" Grace says as the tears fall from her face.

"Ana, why? I thought you loved Christian" Mia says as she wipes her eyes with the tissue she's holding.

"To think I felt awful about telling my son to get a prenup. Was this some game to get his money?" Carrick looks as if he is going to explode.

Christian has his back to me and he still has not said a thing.

"Christian what is going on? What are they talking about?" I manage to shakily ask. It's then that I see who is standing in front of him. Elena is rubbing his arms speaking softly to Christian.

"Christian? What is…."

"Stop right there Arielle. You have been found out. I will not let you come into my friends' home and use them or Christian, anymore. I told then you were no good. You thought you would make a come up off Christian. It was all a game to you, you were only using him."

Touching his arm, Christian snatches his arm from me and turns on me. His eyes are a storm of emotions. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I trusted you, even when Elena warned me to be careful. How could you cheat on me, Ana?"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? I have never cheated on you, Chri-"

"So, these photographs are lies, Ana? Huh? You expect me to believe that Elena is lying even with proof staring you in the face?" He shoves the pictures into my hands.

I would not believe it if I did not see it. Picture after picture of me in a compromising position, in my office, the elevator, with Luke! There are even photographs at the hotel when I attended the author's conference in New York. What in the hell!

"Christian, tell me you do not believe this. You…"

"How long have you been whoring yourself to Luke, Ana? HOW LONG!? I cannot believe how dumb I have been."

"Are you fucking insane? I have not been sleeping with Luke. These pictures are fake." I shout at him. I am shaking as I'm about to lose it.

"All this time, you've hated Elena. You wanted me to end my friendship with her. I almost let your jealousy make me end a great friendship. I'm so glad I did not listen to you. Elena was right about you and you knew she was on to you, that's why you wanted me to end the friendship." He growls as he stalks towards me.

"Christian, we have guest coming. You need to believe me these pictures are lies." I say as the tears are now streaming down my face.

Christian chuckles, "you think I want to celebrate anything with you after whoring yourself to Luke? You really are classless. Tell me was your humble beginning act worth it? You had us fooled. I guess it's true what they say, like mother like daughter."

"FUCK YOU, Christian! I never wanted anything from you, but you. If you're to stupid to realize what I was saying to you about that bitch," I say as I glare at Elena, "then you don't deserve me. You never did."

"You see Christian, I told you she was a low life country bumpkin, only looking…" I never let Elena finish her sentence as I slap her so hard, I know I'll have a swollen hand tomorrow.

"Get out of my parent's house and do not be at Escala when I return, tonight. I'm giving you 2 hours to take your things and leave. Whatever you do not take with you will be discarded."

As I am full on sobbing now. I can only nod my head as my voice will not cooperate.

"Ana, what were you thinking?" Kate asks as her voice is barely above a whisper. I can only stare and look at them all, as I feel like I'm in a nightmare.

"Kate, you know I would not…." I can only shake my head as my voice fails me.

"You can keep your pictures of you and lover boy. Maybe you can frame them." He sneers.

As I back out of the room, I glance once more at Elena as I see her smirking at me while she's consoling Grace.

Outside on the porch, I collapse and see Luke come towards me. I can only hand him the pictures. Luke is immediately mortified.

"Ana, what the fuck is this?!"

"Luke, please take me back to Escala. There will be no wedding. I have two hours to move before he's back."

As Luke places me back in the car, the sobs began to make my body shake. Once Luke is behind the wheel and pulling out of the driveway, he dials Taylor.

"T, man what the fuck is going on?" The conversation is one sided as I cannot hear Taylor's reaction. "We're on our way back to Escala. We'll see you there."

As we arrive back at Escala, I began thinking of what I want to take with me. As we step off the elevator, I rush to Christian's room and discard my dress and replace it with jeans and a hoodie. I want to fall apart, but am on limited time. I find my suitcases and begin packing. Once I'm packed, I wheel my suitcases into the Great Room. I walk into Christian's office and leave him a note.

 _Christian,_

 _I knew she would come between us. You keep thinking she is your friend, but she is not. She played you tonight. Tonight, she cost you everything. You know I would never do what she/you are accusing me of. Do me a favor, please? When you find out the truth about her being a low down, conniving bitch, do not come looking for me. When you find out she played you to keep you under her rule, do not come looking for me._

 _Ana_

As I sign my name, I place the letter and engagement ring in the envelope. I seal it and place it on his laptop.

Taylor is standing in the doorway as I'm leaving Christian's office. His eyes are going through a variety of emotions: anger, hurt, sadness, back to anger.

"Ana, I will get to the bottom of this. I promise you I will. That bitch has her claws so deep in him….."

"Taylor, take care of Gail and give her my love. Thank you for everything" I get on my tiptoes and give Taylor a kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Luke has been fired, so I'll drive you where you need to go."

"Thank you, to the airport please."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. I am deeply touched that you like this. I want to make it known now, that you may not like the characteristics I've given to MY characters. So, read at your own risk.**

 **I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey. ALL characters belong to E. L. James**

Three Years Later

"Ahhhhh, Luke, right there. Yesssssss" she hisses as he brings her to her second orgasm. Bringing his head from under the covers, she's met with his gorgeous smile and her orgasm glistening around his mouth.

"Morning babe" He says as he captures her mouth with his.

"Luke, if you don't stop, I'll be late for work, again" she says as she feels him hardening against her leg. Stretching as she leaves the bed and makes her way to the shower, she hears his phone ring.

Giggling, she tells him, "You better answer that if you don't want to be chewed out, again."

Rolling his eyes, Luke picks up his phone and answers, "yes dear?"

"Well aren't you cheeky this morning, asshole. Where is Chloe? I was actually calling for her," the voice on the other end says.

"She's in the shower…why didn't you call her phone?"

"I did, but the battery must be dead, I only got her voicemail. Are you two still coming to the baby shower?"

"Ana, you know we would not miss the shower for my godchild," he says smiling, "We'll be there. How have you been holding up? How's my goddaughter?"

"I'm ok, Lukey. It's been hard, since…" she bites her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay.

"I know," he whispers. "I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to make you relive that awful time."

"It's ok, Luke. I'm fine, the baby is fine. Look, I gotta run. Give Chloe my love and I'll see you two soon." She says as she hangs up.

"How is she?" Chloe asks as she towel dries her hair.

Letting out a heavy sigh, "alright…I guess."

"I cannot imagine having to go through what she has gone through. A weaker woman would have crumbled, withered, and died."

"Ana is no weak woman. She's one of the strongest women I know. You hand her a crate full of lemons, she'll make lemonade, lemon meringue pie, lemon cookies…."

"I'm glad she has you, Luke. You're an amazing friend to her. Especially, after the engagement debacle."

"Ha! I think I'm the lucky one. She is my best friend, my little sister. I'd go through hell and back to protect her."

Letting the towel drop to the floor, she slowly prowls towards him, "Luke, you know what it does to me when you go all softy and start talking about being a protector. It makes me….tingly and wet…" she purrs as she begins to rub her clit.

Unable to make a coherent sentence, Luke watches her pleasing herself, as her moans get louder. No longer able to stand it, he grabs her and impales her on his hard cock making them both cry out.

"FUCK, you're going to be the death of me," He says flipping her over.

APOV

Walking passed my bathroom mirror, I do a double take as my stomach and ass are so huge. I should just cover all the mirrors in this house. I never in a million years thought I'd be here, in this situation. Living back at home, in Montesano, with my dad.

After the engagement party fiasco, I went to Georgia for a while. I love my mom, but I could not take her constant nagging and nosiness wanting to know what happened between Christian and I. Not wanting to get into his past and proclivities, I simply told her I realized I could not marry him because of too many differences. I guess she accepted that response because she soon stopped badgering me.

Ray on the other hand was not buying what I was selling. He simply told me he'd be there when I was finally able to open up. I am ever so thankful that at least one of my parents has enough common sense to let sleeping dogs lie, until I'm ready to wake them.

After living in Georgia for a year, Ray had a stroke. I had never in my life been so terrified. I dropped everything, to make my way back to Montesano to take care of my dad. I don't think I'd be able to function in a world without Ray Steele. Who knew my dad having stroke would bring me love for a second time.

 _Flashback_

" _Mr. Steele, you are a blessed man. You had what we consider a mild stroke. You're going to have to change your eating habits and do more exercise." The doctor said as he closes the chart._

 _Ray just grunts._

" _I'll make sure my dad does what he's supposed to do doctor. You have my word." I say to him while fussing over my dad and fluffing his pillows._

" _Well Miss?"_

" _Steele, Ana Steele," I say extending my hand._

" _Miss Steele, Dr. Brandon Callaway. I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to the cafeteria?"_

" _Ummmm…I, he, my dad, my dad... maybe another time?!" I hesitantly say while watching my dad smirk._

" _Sure" he says with a wink as he walks out of the room._

" _Are you seriously going to tell me you didn't know he was flirting with you? All the romance novels you read and you could not pick up on that?" Ray laughs at her, "Annie get your butt out of this room and go join that man in the cafeteria. I'll still.."_

 _Ray's statement was interrupted as Dr. Callaway came back into the room, "forgot my stethoscope" he nervously chuckled._

" _Annie why don't you go down to the cafeteria and grab your old man a bottle of water"_

" _Ummm…..sure dad," she say while eyeing the untouched bottle of water she placed near his bed earlier._

" _I can show you where it is" Dr. Callaway all but jumps up kicking his heels together._

" _See you in a few, dad."_

" _Take your time" Ray add as he winks at her._

 _End Flashback_

Brandon admitted that he had been finding excuses to come to Ray's room to see me. He was too nervous to say anything, at first. Finally, he worked up the courage to talk to me and the rest is history.

It took a lot for me to open myself up, again. I explained everything to him and he understood. He told me he didn't want to pressure me and that we would move at my pace. I smile as I think back to how he courted me. He was a gentleman. He sent flowers when he could not be with me. He would sit and read me my favorite stories during a picnic. He would cook for me. He was the guy I read about in my novels.

Who knew I'd end up pregnant from our first time together? I think I am the brunt of fate's jokes. My love life should come with a warning sign. Though Brandon was ecstatic about becoming a father as his parents were deceased and he was an only child, his joy, our joy was short lived.

I was a month along and Brandon was driving home, to our apartment after working a double shift, when it happened. The officers think he fell asleep behind the wheel as his vehicle veered into the 18-wheeler's lane. Brandon died instantly. That was six months ago.

Rubbing my stomach, I sigh, "You may have the same start as I did with no biological father, but I'll make sure you're smarter about your first love."

"Annie everyone is arriving. Come on will ya," Ray says as he waits for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Careful, I don't want you and my granddaughter to take a tumble down. I just hope she's steadier on her feet than her mom." Ray jokes.

"Hush old man, or there will be no desserts for you tonight," she says as she makes it to the bottom steps and she grabs his arm.

Just then the doorbell rings and Ana is greeted by two people she loves more than anything in this world. Staring with a wide grin while rubbing her prominent bump, she squeals as she waddles to them embracing them.

"Oh Ana, look at you. You're glowing. How's our goddaughter?" Gail says as she places kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Looks like you could use a workout kiddo, you've gained some weight." Taylor jokes.

"Don't start with me Jason Taylor or you and your cohort," she points at Ray, "will be missing dessert tonight." They all laugh.

Luke and Chloe come through the door when he picks her up crushing her to him.

"How's it going, Banana? You and my goddaughter doing ok?"

"We're fine, but we won't be if you keep squeezing me." She laughs.

"Sorry Ana," Luke releases her looking sheepishly.

"Chloe, look at you. I hope you're keeping this one in line." Ana says pulling Chloe into a hug.

"It's a tough job, Ana, but I'm the right girl for the job." Chloe winks.

As Gail, Ana, and Chloe go into the kitchen to prepare the food. The men are gathered in the living room in front of the latest game chatting and drinking beer.

"He still looking for her?" Ray asks Jason.

"Yep and Welch and I still can't find her." He chuckles taking a swig of his beer.

"Serves him right, fucking asshole." Luke adds

"She still won't tell me what happened and neither will you gentlemen. So I won't question it. I'll wait until she's ready to open up to me, but I'm glad she has men like you watching her back."

"Ray, we both have always been fond of Ana. Luke and I would both lay down our lives to protect her. As would Gail. No harm will come to her or our goddaughter, as long as there is breath in our bodies."

At that time, another vehicle pulls up as Ana makes her way to the front porch, smiling.

"How's it going, little sis? I'm not late am I? Has Luke's greedy ass eaten all of the food?" He says as he steps inside and shakes hands with the men.

"No, Elliot, we haven't eaten, yet. You're right on time." She says as he kisses her temple and gives her a hug.

 **Next chapter will be Christian's POV. To clarify, Ana made Luke, Jason, and Gail the godparents of her unborn child. My son has two sets of godparents and so do I.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to E.L. James. All mistakes are mine.**

Two Years After the Engagement Party

Arriving at my parent's house, I see a car I've never seen before. I immediately cringe inside. Either my mom is attempting to set me up with a friend's daughter, a coworker, or Mia has one of her flighty friends over wanting to meet me. I do not understand why they cannot just leave me alone. I do not want to date, I'm not looking for a date, I'm not looking for a girlfriend, I'm not looking for a wife. I'm not looking for Ms. Right, I'm looking for Ms. Right Fucking Now, or Ms. Wam Bam Thank You Ma'am.

I have not wanted to date or be involved with anyone since I was betrayed by….her. I still cannot believe how Ana fooled us all. We never saw it coming. This was totally out of character for Ana. I guess I can chalk it up to us moving too fast. We instantly fell in love. As the saying goes, if it's too good to be true then it is. I should have done a more thorough check on Ana. I assumed she had a better head on her shoulders than her Carla.

I clear my head as my mother opens the front door. "Christian, hi my darling baby boy."

"Hello mother," I say as I kiss her cheek.

"I'm so glad you were able to join us for dinner, tonight. You work too hard."

As I enter the sitting room, I'm met by a tall red head, who I've never seen before. I greet the rest of my family as my mother makes her way to the red head.

"Melanie, this is my other son, Christian. Christian this is my friend Melanie. She's a new resident at the hospital. She is new in town so I invited her over." _Yeah right, more like offered me up as a sacrifice._

Extending my hand, "Nice to meet you Melanie."

"Same to you, Christian" she says as she pushes her fake boobs forward and flutters her lashes. _Sweet Jesus, kill me now if I have to sit through this an entire dinner._ I look over at Elliot and he's standing like a blow up doll as dad turns and whacks him on the head. _Dick!_

Now, who would have guessed that Grace Grey would have sat Melanie next to me? My mother is so predictable. Dinner is uneventful as I tune out everyone and only respond with a yes, or no when prompted. "Maybe Christian can show you around." I hear mom say. _Wait, WHAT?!_

I sit up and tune it. "I was telling Melanie since she is new, maybe you can show her around." Mom says as she gives me that pleading look.

"Melanie, I'm sure you are nice, but I am very busy and do not have time to show you around. I do apologize, though." I tell her, as mom stares daggers into my head.

"It's no trouble Christian. I do understand. Maybe another time." I simply offer a smile.

As dinner ends, and we move back towards the sitting room. Melanie seems to get the hint that she and I will not happen, ever. She thanks my parents for dinner and leaves.

"Thank fuck, I though Anna Nicole Smith was never going to leave. Did you see the headlights on her? How does she even stay upright?" Elliot lets loose, earning a glare from mom and a chuckle from me and dad.

"Honestly mom, you should have just taken Christian to the Playboy Mansion and let him choose."

"Elliot!"

"Christian, don't you think it's time you moved on? It's been two years. You cannot close yourself off. You did nothing wrong, she did. You found love once and you'll find it again. It's not fair that she's off traipsing about and you're here mending a broken heart. I hate seeing you like this."

"Grace leave him alone. He'll start dating when he's ready. You hounding him about it won't make him date any sooner. Leave it alone." My dad tells her.

"Fine, but if I ever see that girl again, I'll probably pull her hair out for hurting my baby boy."

"Well, before you burp and rock Christian to sleep, I'm out, family." Elliot say saluting me with his middle finger as our parents' backs are turned.

"I'm going to bed too" Mia says through her yawn.

"I guess I'll head home too." I kiss my mom and Mia and shake my dad's hand.

Standing on our parent's front porch, Elliot turns to me and grabs my shoulder. I don't think I've ever seen him look so serious.

"Christian, have you ever thought those pictures could have been fake? Ana cheating is totally out of character for her. I mean just think about it. It was _Ana_!"

"Elliot, we have been through this before. I wish like fuck you would let it go! Ana cheated, she was lying and playing me the entire time. I'm glad Elena had the insight to hire a private detective to follow her."

"Yeah, speaking of Satan, what would make her just hire a private detective suddenly? I know you and she have always had a…strange relationship, but her claws instantly came out whenever Ana was around. I could never understand it. She was acting as if you and she were fucking instead of you and Ana."

"Elliot! Fuck Off! Shouldn't you be home with Katherine or whoever you're fucking now."

"I'm serious Christian. Stop getting so fucking defensive where black widow is concerned. You always do this. You always shut down whenever I bring up Ana and start asking questions about why there was a need for pictures."

I storm off towards Taylor before Elliot grabs my arm spinning me around and getting in my face.

"Listen dumb ass, you loved that girl. You still love her that's why you haven't dated anyone. I think deep down, you feel that something was off about the way everything happened. Instead of looking further into it and asking questions, you let your insecurities take over. You crushed that girl that night. It broke my heart seeing her leave. Everyone turned against her, even Kate. No one even thought to ask the old corroded bitch who gave her the pictures and WHY she had them."

I feel my head starting to ache, "Elliot, I need to go. I cannot deal with this shit. It's over and done."

"Really? I don't think you truly mean that. You've been a mess since that night, as well as Kate. I think Kate sided with team Grey because she's always been jealous of mom and Mia's love for Ana. Ana is a sweetheart and you'd have to be a monster not to like her. Mom and Mia adored her, dad and I adored her. You were in love with her…..old bitch hated her. Go home tonight and ask yourself some serious questions about Medusa and her reasons for those pictures."

I watch him walk to his truck and drive down my parent's driveway. As I get into the car, I notice a look of what? Relief on Taylor's face.

"Something you need to say Taylor?" I'm getting tired of Elliot and his theories about Elena, Ana, and the pictures. After I threw Ana out of my parent's home, Elliot soon became Ana's advocate. He was convinced that Elena had ulterior motives and told me I should have Barney scan the pictures to see if they were real. He also kept telling me I should ask Elena why she felt the need to hire a private detective and to get the name of the guy she used.

I don't get why they cannot see Elena was just trying to protect me and I'll forever be grateful to her. That's what I call a true friend. She was willing to show me that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life by marrying someone who was cheating on me. Ana's constant hatred and bad mouthing of Elena really started to get on my nerves.

"Sir, I think you should listen to your brother." Taylor says breaking my thoughts. Sighing, I put my head back on the seat.

Once I arrive at Escala, I go to my office and pull out the copies of the pictures Elena gave me along with Ana's note she left me that night. Pouring myself a glass of brandy, I go over to my window and look out. I have no clue what to even think anymore and I'm tired of thinking about it. Downing my drink and putting everything back in my desk drawer, I go to my room to sleep. Hoping that sleep is merciful, tonight and finds me. I have not been able to sleep more than four hours the past two years.

The next day, at Grey House, as I'm going through my schedule with Andrea my phone rings. "Grey" I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Sir, we have a visitor who I think you'll want to see and hear out." Taylor calmly says into the phone.

"Who the fuck is it, Taylor? Do they have an appointment?" I am starting to get pissed.

"Sir, it's Isaac Michaels. He says it's important that he speaks with you, now." Taylor all but shouts at me.

"What the fuck….fine, show him up" I slam the phone down.

Two minutes later, Andrea is exiting my office as Taylor and Isaac are entering.

"Isaac I am assuming Ms. Lincoln sent you over and that this is business related. If not, she will not be pleased to hear that you have interrupted my day."

"Mr. Grey, I am sorry for interrupting you, but I felt you needed to know this." He says looking over his shoulder at Taylor.

I gesture towards the seat and he pulls an envelope out of his brief case. "Mr. Grey, first I want to say I am sorry for my part in this. I had, I…Ms. Lincoln is no longer my mistress. I know it's too late, but here" he shoves the envelope towards me.

Taylor intercepts and takes it, as he opens it, I see a look of glee and triumph come across his face.

"What is it Taylor?" He places the folder in front of me and I am met with two completely different sets of pictures. One set is of some girl and guy all over each other and the other set of pictures are of Ana and Luke in the same compromising positions.

I'm immediately dizzy and cannot breathe.

"Sir! Take deep breaths. Mr. Grey I am going to loosen your tie." I can see Taylor's mouth moving, but all the blood has rushed to my ears and I cannot hear a damn thing. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Sir! Sir! Christian! Can you hear me? Should I call your mother?"

"N….NNO! I'm fine Taylor." I am still sitting in my chair as I remember Isaac is here. I turn my glare on him, "YOU! I SHOULD BREAK YOUR FUCKING NECK AND THROW YOU FROM MY WINDOW!"

Cowering behind the chair Isaac finds his voice, "Mr. Grey, please. I cannot apologize enough to you. I had no idea mistr….Elena hated Miss Steele so much. Mr. Grey, those pictures she showed you that night were fake. Elena is obsessed with you. She has it in her mind that you will come back to her. No matter how many subs she supplies for you, you are still hers. She was determined to remove Miss Steele from your life one way or another." He says and I shudder at the 'another' thought.

"Get out!"

"Mr. Grey, I.."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Scurrying out of my office, Taylor follows him to make sure he's off the premises. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. My entire body feels heavy. I want to hit something, someone, anything…..I need to get out of here. I cannot be here, today.

"Andrea cancel my appointments today and tomorrow. Any emergencies pass them to Ros."

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

Having already anticipated that I would want to leave, Taylor is waiting in the garage by the car. "To Escala, Taylor."

Sitting in the back seat, I began to replay every argument Ana and I ever had about Elena. Have I really been that naïve to not see the real Elena? Have I been blind to all Ana said about her? Ana! I feel like a weight has crushed my chest when I think of Ana. Me always taking up for Elena instead of her, the things I said to her that night, me throwing her out.

We make it to the garage in time for me to jump out of the car and make it to the garbage can in time for me to throw up. Stumbling into the elevator and to my office, I grab Ana's letter she left me that night:

 _I knew she would come between us. You keep thinking she is your friend, but she is not. She played you tonight. Tonight, she cost you everything. You know I would never do what she/you are accusing me of. Do me a favor, please? When you find out the truth about her being a low down, conniving bitch, do not come looking for me. When you find out she played you to keep you under her rule, do not come looking for me._

 _Ana_

I can only curl up on the couch, in my office, and cry. Cry for my foolish behavior, cry for doubting Ana, cry for hurting Ana. She knew, she always knew and I didn't see it. She knew Elena was no good. I keep seeing her words: _Do not come looking for me_ , play over and over in my head.

I run to my room, go inside my closet, and pull out the dress she wore the night of our engagement party. I fall on the bed as I cry myself to sleep holding on to it.

TPOV

As Gail and I stand in the hallway listening to him cry, we both let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he knows what me, Gail, Elliot, and Luke have always known, that Ana is innocent and Elena doctored those pictures. After two fucking years, the truth comes out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad you all like this. All characters belong to E. L. James. All mistakes are mine.**

"Let's go to bed, love. Nothing we can do for him, now."

 **To: L. Sawyer; E. Grey**

 **The snake has been flushed out of her hole. We have confirmation that the pictures were fake- T**

 **About fucking time he finds out what we always knew- S**

 **Thank fuck. How is he?- E**

 **Not good - T**

 **I'll stop by tomorrow- E**

CPOV

The next morning, I wake with a pounding headache and swollen eyes. My mind is a whirlwind. I'm on an emotional rollercoaster. I feel as if I have been coasting through these last few years. I've been fueled by hate, lies, and deceit. It made me lash out and turn against the one person I said I would never hurt.

I feel betrayed, I was betrayed by Elena and betrayal is one thing I do not let pass. I get up and go to the bathroom to relieve myself and shower. I take a quick shower, get dressed and head to the kitchen. Gail turns and gives me a sympathetic smile while asking what I'd like to eat for breakfast. I can only assume that Taylor told her.

"Here's your omelet, Mr. Grey"

"Thank you, Gail"

Once I am done with breakfast, I make my way to my office. As I sit and look out at the skyline, I can't help but wonder about Anastasia. What has she been up to these past two years? Has she found someone else? Does she think about me? Does she hate me? Would she forgive me? Where is she?

"Sir?" Jason knocking on my door breaks my train of thought. "Considering what we found out yesterday, how do you want to proceed?"

"I am going to call Welch and I want you and him to do some digging and find out what my dear friend, Elena has been up too, these past couple of years. I want to know everything like yesterday. I want all dirt you can find on that rotten cunt!" I have to take a breath and calm down thinking about Elena. If she were near me, I'm sure my dad would be trying to get me off for murder.

"Sir." Jason nods as he exits my office.

I pick up my phone to call Welch, "Sir?"

"Welch, I need you to do some digging into the affairs of Elena Lincoln. I want to know what she's been up to the past couple of years, personal and business."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, I want you to locate the whereabouts of Ana…."

"On it, sir" he hangs up without a goodbye.

TPOV

 **You were right, the hound wants me to locate the fox- W**

 **I knew as soon as he found out the truth, he'd have you hunt her down- T**

 **Do we stick to our plan? - W**

 **10-4. We are unable to locate the fox- T**

I hate doing this to him and we are putting our jobs at risk by keeping it from him that we know where Ana is and has been these past couple of years. It would be different if he were ready to see her, but he's not. If he were to locate her, the asshole in him would bombard her with his Neanderthal ways. He'd go to her, demand she accept his apology, then throw her over his shoulder and bring her home. No, he needs to get rid of all his baggage before he even thinks about being in the same room with her.

It's time for him to get his shit together. Time for him to shit, or get off the pot. We are all in agreement that his life needs a good purging. First, he must get rid of that old bitch. Then come clean to his family so she won't have anything to hold over his head. I'll never understand how he can be so smart when it comes to business and a dumbass when it comes to women, especially the old bitch.

The ding of the elevator brings me back to the present as I see Elliot enter the foyer.

EPOV

Christian would shit a brick if he knew I've kept in touch with Ana these past two years. Something about that night just didn't feel right to me. Even now, when I ask Ana about it she clams up. She'll only tell me that part of her life is over and done and she does not want to look back. I know it's all bullshit. If ever two people were meant to be together, it's her and Christian.

Christian became a different person when he was with Ana. He became bearable to be around. He was no longer a hostile asshole, but a happy asshole.

The fact that he took that bitch's word over Ana's never sat well with me. What the hell is up with her? What is up with their relationship? My Spidey senses tingle whenever that skank is around. I've never liked her, cannot stand to be in the same room as her. I hate how dumb Christian becomes around her. He becomes her puppet whenever she is around. It's almost like she has some fetish with him. Like she's in love with him or something. Ugh! Just thinking about that plastic cunt makes me want to gag.

Kate is another enigma. I could never understand how she could be friends with Ana and be jealous of her at the same time. I think her guilty conscious over siding with everyone that night is really getting to her. She's been withdrawn and emotional. When I asked her if she honestly thought Ana could or would cheat on Christian, she immediately said no. Why did she side with everyone over her BFF? She simply shrugged and said she did not know.

That did not make sense to me, so I pushed further. Finally, she admitted that everyone always thought Ana was so perfect and she felt that she was always in Ana's shadow. My family fell head over heels in love with Ana and she felt she was on the outside looking in. I could only stare at her in disbelief.

I love Kate, but as I told her that night, her behavior is unacceptable. Her behavior towards someone she is supposed to love is repulsive and childish. To say I'm disappointed in her is an understatement.

As I get off the elevator, Jason is in the foyer waiting for me.

"What's the word, bird?"

"He has ordered Welch to check into the bitch's affairs. I'd say he's finally come to his senses about her and he's about to unleash a shit storm upon her along with a dose of fuck off."

"Good, I hope he sends her back to hell where she belongs. What about Ana?" I whisper that last part.

"He wants Welch to locate her, but we are sticking to the plan."

"He's not ready. He'd go all caveman on her," I say heading towards the refrigerator to grab two beers.

"He's in his office. I'll leave you to it." He says disappearing into his office.

I don't knock, I just enter Christian's office and find him with his head resting in his hands.

"Yo, baby bro, what's going on?" I never thought I'd see the day when I'd find Christian with red, swollen eyes from crying.

"El…. I fucked up." He all but whispers the last part.

Passing him a beer, I sit in front of his desk, "Christian, what happened?"

Shaking his head, he takes a deep breath and begins to tell me about Isaac coming to see him at Grey House.

"Christian, I'm lost. What does Isaac have against Ana? What does Evillene have against Ana? Neither of them know her. None of this is making sense to me. What am I missing, here?"

At this point, Christian gets up and goes over to his bar. He pours two glasses of brandy and brings them over to the desk. He goes back and grabs the entire bottle and this puts me on edge.

Passing me the glass, he takes a deep breath, "El…. Elena hates Ana so much because she is still in love with me. Elena and I had an affair for six years. It started when I was 15."

I choke on my brandy and go into a terrible coughing fit. I feel as if I'm going to throw up everything I've ever eaten in my lifetime on this earth. I look at Christian and I can see he is torn with whether he should continue or stop.

Gasping for air, I tell him to continue. Be careful what you ask for because the next two hours, I've gone through so many emotions until I'm mentally, emotionally, and physically drained.

"El, say something, please."

I am opening and closing my mouth like a fish, not knowing what to say. I get up from my chair and stand in front of Christian. I just stare at him. Then I do the only thing I can do, I grab him and hug him. "Dammit Christian," my voice shakes, "why didn't you tell someone? She molested you. She took what mom told her and used it against you under the guise of helping you." I shake my head.

I pull back and stare at him. "You've got to tell mom and dad. Mom has been friends with her for years. If you let her continue with this charade, you keep giving her power over you and mom. She cost you Ana with her schemes and lies."

I think about what he's saying and know I need to tell mom and dad, but I'm afraid to.

"I can't, not right now. I need to find out what I can about Elena first. Please, El, don't pressure me. I promise you I'll do it. I just need to burn her first. She's lied to me all this time. I need to make her pay before I seal the final nail in her coffin."

I don't like the fact that he wants to wait, but I can understand him wanting to crucify her first. Raking my hands through my hair, I nod my head.

"Ok, Christian with Christmas a few weeks away I'll agree with you wanting to wait to tell mom and dad, but you need to be prepared to come clean in the new year."

"I will El, I will. Just promise me you won't say anything to anyone. Also, please keep your cool whenever Elena is around. I cannot let her know I'm on to her."

Pouring myself another glass of brandy and downing it, I extend my hand agreeing to his plan. Hoping this does not come back to bite me in the ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to E. L. James. All mistakes are mine.**

Present Day

As the day ended and everyone has gone home. I'm sitting on the porch swing with Elliot. The silence is deafening. I can hear Elliot's wheels turning.

"What is it?"

"Kate misses you. She's been miserable since that day, Ana. She has regretted it since that day. I know if she were offered a redo, she'd side with you instead of everyone else." He says looking down.

"Too bad. She chose her side, so I hope she's happy. I don't know what you expect me to say, El. You all are Christian's people, she was mine. I can understand you all taking Christian's side, but not her. She was supposed to be on my side and come to my defense. She was supposed to claw Elena's eyes out and shout expletives at Christian while threatening to dismember his balls."

"Ana, she was jealous of you and your relationship with my parents, me and Mia. I mean you're very easy to love. Kate, not so much. It takes a while for people to warm up to her. She admitted that she felt she was living in your shadow."

"I cannot do anything about that. Regardless of how she felt, if I were truly her friend, she would have, NO, she should have taken my side. If she had issues with me, then she should have talked it out with me, privately. With friends like that, who needs enemies?"

"I know…. I don't know what to say. I just wanted you to know she misses you and she regrets her decision."

"That's fine. That's something that she must live with, not me. I'm good."

"I understand. Just thought I'd let you know."

"I understand and I appreciate it." Are you joining me tomorrow, at the restaurant, to try out the new menu?

"Free food? You know I'm there," he says getting up to leave. "I'll meet you there," he says giving me a hug and rubbing my stomach. "Laters, you and my niece go get some rest."

Walking back into the house, I see my dad has fallen asleep in his recliner. I grab the throw and cover him. He'll wake later and go to bed. As I shut down the house, I head upstairs to my room to prepare for bed.

Changing into my nightgown, I think about my day, tomorrow. If anyone would have told me I'd have my own restaurant, I would have told them to fuck off.

I had no idea the day Brandon and I found out were expecting that he changed his Will for everything to come to me. Brandon, having lost both of his parents was the recipient of a life insurance policy worth $1,000,000.00. He also had a life insurance policy worth $1,000,000.00. He made me the beneficiary.

I later found out about his Will after his death. I think I passed out when the lawyer advised me of the contents of the Will, along with the life insurance policies, investments, and bank account. I'd much rather have him here than the money, but he made sure that me and the princess will never want for anything.

I was driving through Seattle last year and saw a beautiful building that I had the idea to turn into a restaurant. It had been raining on and off for a few days and as I was passing by the building, the clouds parted and the sun shone on the building illuminating it. The sun gave it a divine look. I instantly knew what I wanted to do. Thankful for the 'For Sale' sign in the window. I contacted the agent and the rest is history.

Tomorrow is taste testing day at my restaurant, Divinity. The grand opening is this weekend. I'm very excited about this future endeavor. I guess the little princess is too, as she's kicking and moving around. "Go to sleep baby girl, we have a busy day, tomorrow. I love you."

The next morning, I wake full of energy, hope, and excitement. Hearing my cell beep, I know I've received a text.

 **Cannot wait to see you this weekend at the grand opening of your restaurant. I'm so excited for you, baby girl. I love you. x- mom**

 **Thanks, mom. I cannot wait until you get here. I love you too. x- A**

I shower, get dressed and head downstairs to start breakfast for dad and me. As I hear him walking down the stairs, I pour him a fresh cup of coffee and hand it to him as he enters the kitchen.

"Morning, Annie." He says as he kisses my cheek and takes his cup of coffee.

"Morning dad. Mom, sent me a text this morning. She's excited about the grand opening this weekend."

"I am too, Annie. I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, dad. I'm excited. Nervous and excited. Remember this afternoon I'm going to the restaurant to try out the food on the menu. You sure you don't want to come?"

"You're taking Elliot and Luke, between those two there may not be anything for you to sample." He laughs as he takes a seat at the table.

Plating his breakfast, I can only nod my head in agreement.

After breakfast, I clean the kitchen I grab my purse and keys. "Dad, I'm gone. I'll see you later."

"Drive carefully, Annie."

As I'm heading towards Seattle, I can't help but replay Elliot's conversation in my head about Kate. Out of all the people to turn their backs on me, I never thought she would be the one. That bull about her being jealous of me further pissed me off. I wouldn't piss on Kate if she were on fire.

I'm hurt and feel betrayed by her. We had been friends and had too much history between us for her to let it end over something so bogus. She feels bad, Elliot's words resound in my head. Too fucking bad. I feel bad that I wasted all those years on a friendship with someone so shallow.

Pulling into the restaurant parking lot, I see Luke and Elliot have beat me here. Offer these two free food and they'd camp out to ensure they do not miss out.

"About time you arrived. We're starving," Luke says opening my car door. "You two are always starving. Why are you outside waiting for me, you have a key, Elliot?" Grey Construction is who I used to renovate the building. I gave him his own key to go and come.

"I know, but we didn't want to seem over anxious."

"I see so, beating the owner here by 3 hours is not over anxious?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

We all laugh as we enter the building.

Heading home after the taste test, I'm stuffed. Everything was good. I cannot believe Luke and Elliot like everything on the menu. "Yes, I can," I say to myself while laughing. Everything is looking good. Elliot and his guys have outdone themselves. The grand opening will go off without a hitch.

CPOV

I should have stayed home, today. I cannot get any work done. I think I need a vacation, or something. I'm pissed that Welch and Taylor have not been able to locate Ana. It's like she's fallen off the face of the earth. I was tempted to contact Ray, or go to his house, but was unsure if she'd told him what happened. I value my life and like being in the land of the living. My phone rings reminding me that I'm at work.

"Grey."

"Christian, hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Hi mom, I'm good, you?"

"I'm good darling. I was calling to remind you this weekend is family dinner so I hope you will join us"

"I'll be there mom. I promise."

"Good, but we won't be at the house. I've heard about a new restaurant opening in downtown Seattle, named Divinity, and I would like us to go there, instead. I've already made reservations"

"Ok, mom."

"Great, see you Saturday, dear. I love you."

"Love you too, mom"

Hanging up, I sigh. Great, a family dinner I do not want to attend. It's bad enough to attend them at mom and dad's, but now mom wants to take the show on the road.

APOV

It's Saturday morning and this week has gone by entirely too fast. I picked up mom and Bob, from the airport last night. I am so glad they could come to my grand opening, tonight.

I'm a ball of nerves as we arrive, early so I can check and double check everything.

"Annie calm down, everything will be fine. It all looks great." Dad says trying to sooth me.

"I know, dad, I'm just really nervous."

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine. You have really outdone yourself here." Mom says squeezing my hand.

As they make their way to the VIP area, I go around to make sure the tables are set. I see that the private dining rooms will be used tonight, too. These are by reservations only, so I am very excited. I cannot believe that I'm booked, tonight.

"Ana, the first dinner guests have arrived." Luke says as he enters my office. "The line to get in here is nearly around the corner. I'm proud of you." He says kissing the top of my head.

"I'll be out soon, you and Chloe go join my parents, and everyone else in VIP."

I walk around the restaurant to make sure everything is ok and the guests are enjoying their meals.

I cannot shake the feeling of anxiousness I'm feeling. I feel like an electric current is going through my body. It must be my nerves as they are even making my little princess dance about. My excitement is getting to her, too.

I cannot explain it. I've got to shake this feeling. I go back to my office to calm myself and get a drink of water.

CPOV

I am highly impressed with this restaurant. The area is a great business area. The owner was smart for opening a business here. They will make a lot of money in this area and it's overlooking the water and has a boat dock for those coming in off the water who want to eat.

I wish I would have chosen a spot like this for the Mile High Club. I must meet the owner before I leave tonight to see if we can do any future business.

"Where is your brother and Kate?" Mom asks for the third time, tonight.

"He said he's on his way, mom. As a matter of fact, there he is now."

"Sorry we're late. I had a uh…thing to take care of." Elliot says.

Elliot looks flushed, nervous, and sweaty. I wonder if Kate was giving him a blowjob in the parking lot. Knowing them, she probably was.

"The renovations in this building are great. It looks like some of your work, El." I say.

"Ummm…. I need to use the bathroom." Elliot says as he jumps up.

"What is wrong with him tonight?" mom asks looking at Kate.

"I honestly don't know. He's been jumpy ever since I told him you changed your mind and wanted to come here for family dinner."

"I'm going to see if I can find the owner and give him or her my business card." I say excusing myself.

I find one of the managers and ask her about the owner, she points me in the direction of the owner's office. I hear raised voices as I'm making my way towards the office.

APOV

Sitting at my desk, taking deep breaths, I will my nerves to calm down. As I'm giving myself a pep talk, Jason and Luke burst through my office door.

"Ana, we have a situation," they say in unison.

"What's wrong?"

Luke looks at Jason and Jason looks at Luke.

"You two going to stare at each other all night, or tell me what the problem is?"

"Ana," Jason says coming closer to my desk, "Christian is here with is family. I had no idea they would be here, or else I would have warned you. Early this morning, he gave me the day off. Reynolds is his CPO, tonight. I'm sorry Ana."

At this moment, I get up and walk towards my window overlooking the water.

"Ana, we can put them out if you like. I swear it would give me great pleasure to toss them out on their asses." Luke spits through his teeth.

"Stand down Luke. We don't want to draw bad publicity to Ana on her grand opening. We gotta think about this." Jason said.

"Nothing to think about. Just let them stay, eat, and hopefully they'll be gone soon." I say.

"WHAT!" Luke says, "Ana, you do not need the stress of them being here."

"Luke, she does not need the stress of you yelling, either." Jason shouts.

Just them, I feel him before I see him as I hear my office door burst open.

"Jason?! Luke! What the fuck is going on? Who does not need the stress? I hear you all yelling down the hall."

As he's talking, I step from behind Luke and come face to face with someone I never thought I'd ever see again.

"Ana" He whispers as he starts towards me, then stops as he focuses on my huge stomach. He takes a step back and I see his shoulders slump as he just stares at me.

"ANA! Shit, I've been trying to call you the past hour, to warn you Christian and my family were coming here, tonight. You di-" Elliot trails off as he finally looks up from his phone and sees Christian, me, Jason and Luke standing in my office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your comments, follows, favorites. I love you all and I'm so glad you like my story. Reds 77, OMG, your comment cracked me up. I hope you all will be spending your 4** **th** **of July having fun. I just got great news that my office is closed on Monday, along with Tuesday. I'm so happy.**

 **All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

I honestly am frozen on the spot. I cannot take my eyes off of Ana, she's more beautiful than before and…..pregnant! _My_ Ana is pregnant. She should be pregnant with my baby, not…..Luke's? _Don't go there Grey. You already know those pictures were fake. If you open your mouth now, you will ruin any chances of an attempt at winning her back._

"Ana..." I barely recognize my own voice. "You, you look wonderful. You're glowing. I see you've been eating." I try as a weak attempt at humor. _Smooth, Grey make a joke about her weight. Women hate that._ Ana just glares at me. I don't think anyone in the room has taken a breath.

I move forward, only to have Luke step in front of Ana, "Close enough, Grey." Luke says as he's trying to keep his temper at bay.

It's at this moment, that I realize Elliot and Taylor are both standing here, in Ana's office. I turn to Elliot. "Forgot to tell me something, El?"

"And you!" I say pointing at Taylor, "I want you and Welch at Escala, tonight!" I say spitting the last word out with so much venom.

"Hey, where'd everybody go? Hi Elliot, I didn't know you were here, already." The bubbly blonde says as she walks into Ana's office. "Luke, babe, what's taking so….." She trails off as she sees me standing there.

She immediately goes pale and joins Luke. "Ana, you alright?"

"I'm fine." Her melodic voice finally breaks the silence. Just then, she begins to slump forward as Luke catches her.

"Dammit, not again" I hear Elliot say as he moves closer to Ana and Luke. Suddenly, they all jump into action.

"I'll go get her parents" the blonde says.

Luke lays her down on the couch, Taylor checks her pulse and Elliot goes to the refrigeration to get her a bottle of water. I feel like an outsider looking in. This should be me taking care of her, not them. _Me!_

Finally, her eyes flutter open. "I'm fine, will you all stop fussing over me." Ana manages to say as Elliot gets her to take a few sips of water. "I just felt light headed all of a sudden. I have not eaten, yet."

"I'll go grab you a plate out of the kitchen." Luke says as he walks out of the office.

"El, Jason, I'm fine. Really, I am I. want to sit up."

They both help her sit up and take a seat next to her. Meanwhile, I'm watching this scene play out in front of me and all I want to do is fall at her feet and beg her talk to me. I want to crumble and cry as I can't take my eyes off her pregnant belly. I feel like I'm going to be sick thinking of her being with someone else.

I should leave and go back to sit with my parents, but my feet have become glued to this spot. Do I need to do anything? Do I say anything? What should I do?

Luke brushes passed me with a plate for Ana. "I got you salmon, it's better for your blood pressure."

"Ana, take your time and eat, please. We don't need you passing out again." Taylor says as he removes the blood pressure cuff from her arm.

"Guys, will you stop fussing over me. I'm fine."

"Well, I guess Christian and I better get back to our folks before they send out a search party." I can only stare at Ana. She looks anywhere, but at me. _Please Ana, just look at me._

My thoughts are interrupted by Ray and Carla rushing into the office, "Ana, sweetheart are you…"

"Oh goodness, Christian? Hi, how are you?" Carla says giving me an awkward hug.

I smile at her and Ray as I kiss her cheek. "Well, we'll head back to our dining room." Elliot says as we make a hasty retreat.

As we enter the private dining room, I notice another person at the table. "Fuck a duck, this night keeps getting worse." Elliot says as he and I get closer to the table and see Elena sitting.

"What took you two so long?" Mia wants to know as she's flipping through her phone.

"Ummm…Christian ran into an old friend." Elliot says looking at me.

"Christian, dear. How have you been? I've not heard from you in a while. I take it business is going well?"

I simply nod at Elena.

"Grace, this place is perfect for our next meeting with the Coping Together committee." Elena says. "We should try to see if we can make a reservation now."

"Elena, that's a perfect idea." Mom says, "Christian was just meeting with the owner."

We jump as Elliot's fork drops and hits his plate, "sorry," he mumbles as he glares at me.

"Christian, can you arrange for the owner to meet with us, tonight?" mom asks.

"Mom, tonight is the grand opening. I'm sure the owner is busy networking. You can always use the Mile High Club." I convincingly say to mom.

"Yeah, mom. You all don't want to come back here, so soon, do you? You'll get burnt out on their food if you come back so soon."

Mom just looks at us. "I'll go find the owner myself. Obviously, you two are in a joking mood, tonight."

Nothing on this earth could have prepared me for what happens next. I felt as if I were having an out of body experience and watching an episode of my life. As mom gets up to go find the owner, the waitress comes in with a dessert tray. Since she had to wheel the different desserts in, she had to leave the doors to the dining room open. At this moment, Ana walks into view as she's giving orders to one of her staff members.

"ANA!" Kate says while standing so fast, she spills her drink on Mia.

"KATE!" Mia whines, while wiping off her dress.

"It's Ana." Kate says as Ana turns around towards our room.

If a person's look could stop time and slowly kill, Ana's look would have done it as she surveyed the dining room.

Elena rises and stands next to me, "Well, look what the garbage man dragged in, it's Allison and she's either fat, or she suckered some idiot into getting her pregnant."

I have never wanted to hit a woman in my life, but at this minute I want to beat Elena until she no longer remembers who she is. Elliot gets up and goes over to Ana.

"Elliot Grey, have you lost your mind, talking to that tramp?" Mom yells.

Ana makes her way into the room, still not speaking. Taylor and Luke are on either side of her and Elliot is whispering something in her ear.

"You were not invited into this room with my family, you can just leave." Mom says. I inwardly cringe as I see Ana smirk at my mom.

"So, I see you're out tonight. What? Trying to find a father for your baby? Who's the poor fool you suckered into knocking you up? Is he a millionaire or billionaire." Mom just keeps at Ana and she still stand there poised not saying anything.

"What happened, couldn't hold on to him when he found out you were nothing but a whore?" mom yells.

"Excuse me?! One more disrespectful word about my daughter and I'll forget I'm a lady and beat the hell out of you." Carla says making her way to stand next to Ana.

Mom comes from around the table to stand next to me, "Ha! Maybe you should have taught her better while you were traipsing about from bed to bed. Then she would not have cheated on Christian."

"Ana?" Carla says and turns to Ana.

"It's a lie, mom. I never cheated on Christian. I didn't tell you what happened, but the night of our engagement party, some pictures surfaced that showed me and Luke together. That's why we never got married."

"Ana, baby girl, why didn't you tell me?" Carla grabs Ana's hands.

"Tell you what, that she was whoring her-" No one expected Carla to be as quick as she was as she punched mom in the face and mom went down.

"Man down." Elliot says under his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dad yells as he comes at Carla. By the time Dad is standing in front of Carla, Bob is standing toe to toe with dad. Dad visibly gulps as he turns his attention to Ana.

"You, this is all your fault. YOU started this mess with your lies and whoring. You ha-" For an older guy, Ray still packs a mean punch as he hits dad square in the jaw.

"And another one bites the dust." Elliot mumbles again under his breath.

"One more word out of your mouth about my daughter and I'll whip your ass and bury you alive." Ray is seething as he glares at dad.

"Christian do something!" mom says as dad helps her to a chair and Mia grabs some ice to put on her eye.

I turn and Elliot is staring at me. I feel like the walls are closing in, what the hell am I supposed to do? I walk to the door and close it. Elliot walks over to me, grabs both of my shoulders and gives me a look of encouragement.

I walk back over to Ana and stand next to her. She still won't make eye contact with me. I take a deep breath.

"Mom, dad those pictures Elena brought to the engagement party that night were fake. Elena has never liked Ana. She had those pictures made to get rid of Ana."

"Christian what on earth are you making up?" Elena says while throwing her hands in the air.

"But, why would Elena do that, Christian she is my friend, she's known you since you were 4 years old. Why would she want to break up you and Ana?" Mom asks looking from me to Elena.

"Because" You can literally see the color drain from Elena's face as I begin talking.

"Elena is in love with me. Elena and I had an affair for 6 years. It started when I was 15," I whisper the last part.

"I'm sorry son, but I don't think I heard that last part correctly." Dad says walking closer to me. "Did you say 15?"

I turn to Ana, who still will not make eye contact and simply nod my head. It's eerily quiet as I tell my parents everything. You can hear the paint peeling it's so quiet. Once I'm finished, I tell them about my visitor at Grey House. "I had a visitor come to Grey House, and I was given the copies of the real and fake photos."

" _Isaac_ " Elena hisses. I never mentioned Isaac's name.

"YOU BITCH!" is what we hear before I see my mom grab Elena by her hair and slam her head into the table.

"Grace, get off me." Elena says as she grabs mom's hair.

"Let go of my mom you stupid bitch." Mia says as she jumps on Elena's back.

I look over at Ana and she is mortified. I see Ray pull her over to a corner as we watch Mom, Mia and Elena fight. This would be funny if not for the severity of the matter.

Mia is hitting Elena in the head while mom is choking her. Elena is flailing about like a fish out of water trying to get Mia off her back. Dad and I grab mom and Mia while Elena tries to muster up some form of decorum.

"This is not over Grace." She says as she grabs her purse walking towards the door. As she gets to the door, she turns her glare on Ana, but her heel breaks as she's about to speak, causing her to fall backwards into the dessert tray.

Scrambling to her feet, she hobbles out of the door with the little dignity she has left.

"Well, this has been eventful." Elliot says breaking the silence. Taylor brings Ana a chair while Gail and Carla are trying to soothe her tears and keep her blood pressure from getting too high.

"Ana, how have you been?" Kate asks. "I see I've missed out on a lot." She says attempting to break the chill in the air between she and Ana, only Ana is not budging.

"Get out!" She says lowering her head.

"Ana, if I can be the first to say how sor-" mom starts out.

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. RESTAURANT. NEVER COME BACK HERE. IF YOUR NAME IS NOT ELLIOT GREY, YOU ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE. NO GREYS, OR KAVANAUGHS, ARE WELCOME IN MY RESTAURANT. ONLY ELLIOT!" Rising out of her chair, she continues "If I ever see either of you near me or my restaurant again, I will shoot on sight and I'm an excellent shot thanks to my dad. If you see me, do not be fooled into thinking that you can talk to me. If I'm in distress, do not attempt to help me. Get your superficial, pretentious, uncouth asses out of my place of business, NOW!"

I think this explosion has shocked all of us. I don't think anyone has ever heard Ana yell for any reason. The adrenaline is wearing down as she begins to sway after her last words. Ray manages to get her back into the chair as Carla and Gail begin to keep her cool by fanning her.

"Ana…. I'll pay to have the room cleaned. I'm..."

"Bro, give it a rest. Just leave." Elliot pats my shoulder as he attempts to turn me towards the door. I turn back and look at my mom and dad who are both sporting nice shiners thanks to Carla and Ray, then to Mia who looks lost. Last, I look at Kate, who looks like she is torn between crying or throwing herself at Ana's feet and begging for her forgiveness.

I finally turn to see Ana being cared for by the people who would protect her from any and everything, including me. "Taylor?"

"Sir?" he says walking towards me.

"Don't worry about tonight," I say not able to take my eyes off Ana, "please make sure she's alright. I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, Taylor goes back to Ana. I walk out with my family.

"I cannot believe she kicked us out. We didn't start anything," Kate mutters.

"Give it a rest, Kate. I would have lost it, too." Elliot says.

"Whose side are you on, Elliot?" Kate asks glaring at him.

"I'm on Ana's side. I always have been. Too bad everyone else shut her out and doubted her. Dad, you're a lawyer, you're paid to ask questions, research, and get to the truth. Mom, you're supposed to be a good judge of character, too. The fact that none of you questioned Elena really has me questioning your sanity. I'm the construction worker. If we go by stereotypes, I'm supposed to be the dumb one. Mia, take Kate home. I'm going back in to check on Ana."

"Elliot, please let me know how she is." He nods his head.

"Elliot, please tell her we're sorry and tell her I'd like to speak with her when she's ready." Mom says as she wipes the tears sliding down her face.

"No, mom. I will not pass on any messages from any of you. She'll look you up if she wants to talk to you. Now, please leave the premises."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am deeply humbled by your reviews. I look forward to reading them and I am grateful for all of them. To answer a PM that was sent to me. Isaac could photoshop the pictures of Ana and Luke because Luke was her CPO, they were always together. The media has snapped dozens of pics of them while they were out and about. My husband alters a lot of pictures with photoshop, sometimes. I do hope that answers your questions and thank you for reading and for the PM** **I am glad you are liking my story. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

EPOV

I cannot believe Grace had the nerve to attack me, tonight. And Mia, that little spoiled, whiney bitch. I'll deal with them. I'll deal with all of them, especially that mousy bitch that Christian is still pining over. The nerve of Christian wanting to come clean to his family and in front of that bitch, too.

He was not complaining when I was letting him fuck my brains out, or when I was sucking him off, or supplying him with subs. I will have the last say, but first I should deal with my little rat problem. Damn Isaac.

APOV

What a night. The grand opening was great and I am so thankful for a full house, but I could have gone without Klan Grey coming to my restaurant. Seeing Christian again, only brought back those angry and sad feelings from so long ago.

I am a different person now. I am responsible for a life. I will not have my child be around a bunch of self righteous snobs who can't find their way out of a paper bag. I did take some satisfaction in seeing Grace know the truth about her BFF, Elena. The look of shock and embarrassment on her face was one I'll never forget.

CPOV

Tonight, was just a cluster fuck if ever there was one. Seeing Ana again brought up so many emotions. I was such a fool to not listen to her about Elena and now she won't even look or speak to me. Seeing her pregnant has me feeling sad and angry. Angry that I let her get away, and sad that she found another man to share her love and life with. Their love is bringing a life into the world.

I wanted that life with Ana. I wanted a life of love, marriage, and babies with Ana. I betrayed her love for me and her trust by believing Elena and her lies. I chose Elena over her. She will never forgive me, I think as I enter my bedroom and fall on my bed. What am I supposed to do, now? She belongs to another and is having his baby. I doubt she'd even want a friendship with me.

I drift off to sleep dreaming of a pregnant Ana and a beautiful brunette little girl with Ana's blue eyes

GPOV

Sitting at the kitchen table nursing my throbbing eye with an ice pack. I look across the table and see my husband nursing his swollen jaw. I am a ball of emotions as I think about tonight. All these years, we have been deceived and led to believe one thing when there was something totally different and vile going on. Right under our noses.

Getting up to get his scotch and two glasses, Carrick walks back to the table pouring us both double shots. "I want to kill that bitch." I say before downing my drink. "All these years. I feel so foolish. I turned my baby over to a monster and she abused him, and made a fool out of us."

I am full on sobbing now as I continue to talk, "We were so cruel to Ana. We took Elena's lies over Ana's word. We were supposed to be rational, ask questions…. we didn't. Instead, we chose Elena's side over Ana's. We were supposed to be Ana's family, to have her back. We are just as much to blame for ruining hers and Christian's relationship, as is Elena. She'll never forgive us, and I can't say I blame her."

CPOV

I wake the next morning in the same spot I fell asleep in. I look out my bedroom window and the weather fits my mood, overcast skies and a thunderstorm. I just want to stay in bed, in my room all day. I don't feel like doing anything. Knowing that I need to speak with Taylor and Welch, I decide to get up.

Entering my office and powering on my computer, there's a knock on my door. "Come in" I say to Jason, already knowing who it is. He and Welch come in and take the two seats in front of my desk.

Not being one to beat around the bush, I lean back in my chair and sigh, "It has recently come to my attention that you two have known the whereabouts of Ana for quite some time, now. However, I have been lied to and kept in the dark."

It does not go unnoticed by me that neither of them seem phased by the fact that I'm calling them out for lying to me. In fact, they seem unbothered by the fact that I'm upset over it.

Taylor is the first to break the silence, "Sir, I accept full responsibility for not advising you of the whereabouts of Ana. I felt, considering how things ended between you two, it would be best if you did not know. Especially, since you were still friends with that woman."

"So, all those times I asked you about information on her, you never looked?"

"No sir, I didn't." Welch responds without blinking.

I am speechless as I sit here and listen to them tell me they knowingly kept Ana's location from me since I asked them to start looking. "Have the information on Elena to me by the end of the day" I say to Welch dismissing him.

"Sir, I know you're upset and I will resign, if you need me to. However, I want you to know why we did it. She was broken, sir. She was hurt, angry, and sad. She needed to get over you, over the betrayal of you choosing to believe Ms. Lincoln before she could properly heal." Jason says as he shakes his head.

"That night you put her out, I took her to the airport. She stayed in Georgia for a year before her dad had a stroke. Gail, Luke, Elliot, and I kept in touch with her. Once Ray had his stroke, she moved back in with him. She's been in Montesano ever since."

That fact that she's been right under my nose, all this time makes me want to scream and throw things. Not that her being so close would have made a difference. I was still friends with Elena, at the time, she probably would have gotten Ray to shoot me and Taylor would have helped to hide the body.

"Jason, there is no need for resignation. I understand why you all kept it all from me."

He nods as he leaves my office. I feel out of control, right now, and I do not know what to do about it. My mind keeps going to Ana. I keep seeing her beguiling blue eyes and I think of the times I held her, kissed her, made love to her. _Get over it, Grey. Those times have passed. You sealed your fate when you chose Elena over her._

Seeing Ana pregnant has left me feeling…. Jealous? I don't do jealous, it's a feeling I am not used to. She and I would be married by now and she would be pregnant with our baby. If only I had not…. I need to talk to Flynn. I do not like feeling like this.

I look up to see Elliot entering my office.

"How is Ana?"

"She's fine. Her blood pressure is stable and she and the baby are fine. She just needs to rest."

Shaking my head, I ask him, "Why, El? Why did you keep it from me that you and she still kept in touch?"

"You didn't deserve to know, Christian. You, mom, dad, Mia, and Kate broke her. You did the one thing you're not supposed to do when it comes to a relationship. You chose someone else over your girl. That's relationship 101," He says moving towards the window.

"You were so angry, that night, you didn't see the look on Ana's face when everyone just began to berate her. You all broke her that night. You already had your minds made up and she knew there was nothing she could do or say to change your minds. You need to get a grip on your insecurities and self loathing."

Sighing and running my hands through my hair, I know he's right. "What good is working on me now going to do? Ana hates me, hates us all, except you."

"You're right, but still it's something you need to fix for future relationships."

"Why was I so stupid, El? I loved her. I still love her. How could I be so stupid as to let Elena use me and make a fool out of me. Ana kept telling me she was no good. I refused to listen because I thought she had my best interest at heart."

"Best interest my ass, she only had her interest at heart. With Ana out the picture she could still control you. You were her puppet and it's just too bad you had to lose Ana to see who Elena really was."

"She's pregnant." I whisper to myself as I shake my head, "she's moved on. Have you met him? Is he good to her?"

Elliot studies me for a while running his hands through his hair before he answers me.

"Yes, I've met him, he's a doctor." He says walking over to my refrigerator to grab a bottle of apple juice. "He's very good to her, or he was." He says that last part to himself, but I heard it.

"Was?" I say. "Please don't tell me that asshole got her pregnant and then left her. I will have his medical license if he did that to Ana" Now I'm starting to get pissed.

"No need for another Trojan War, Menelaus. I can assure you that Helen is fine and Paris did not desert her… well, not intentionally."

"What the fuck are you going on about, Elliot?"

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. You don't deserve to know and Ana would probably kill me, shoot, stab, or maim me if she knew I was telling you. I'm more afraid of her than you. Her damn hormones have turned her into Freddy Kruger." He says as he begins to pace.

"What shouldn't you tell me, Elliot?"

"Look dammit, she's a single mom. Her fiancé was killed in a car accident when she was a month pregnant. He had worked a double shift and they think he fell asleep behind the wheel. He turned into the lane of an 18-wheeler."

I have to sit as the wind is knocked out of me. Poor Ana, having to go through all of this alone. Not only did she have to repair her heart after what I did, but she had to go through heartache a second time with the loss of a second fiancé.

"Elliot, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say."

All of a sudden, I'm hit with a jolt of energy. For the first time, since laying eyes on Ana last night, I feel excited.

"Christian, I see that dumb ass look on your face. NO! I'm telling you no. No, don't even think about it. No, it will never happen."

"You don't know what I'm thinking, but hear me out, please?"

"No..."

"El..."

"Hell to the no..."

"Please?"

"No, Não, Nein, Nej"

"Elliot, please, please…. I'll buy you that new truck you want."

"N…. fully loaded?"

Bing fucking O, I knew that would get his attention. "Fully loaded, the limited edition one."

"She's going to kill me, fine. One thing, you must promise not do anything while she's pregnant. She cannot take too much stress because her pressure is too high. It could be harmful to her and the baby. Promise me that and I will hear you out." He says sighing as if he just agreed to sell me a kidney.

"Do you think there's still a bit of love left for me in Ana's heart?"

"Absolutely…. NOT. You'd have a better chance fucking Elena again."

Both of us shudder at that thought, "not funny and not helping."

"Look Christian, you were a dick to Ana. You stand a better chance of begging for world peace than back into Ana's good graces. You can't really blame her. Should you just give up and walk away, though…. If you are truly ready to go to war and fight for her then have at it."

"You are not the most patient man, but I'm telling you now, you NEED to be. It's not just Ana anymore, in a few months, she'll be a mother. You need to grovel, beg, plead, damn near sell your soul to get her back. It's not going to be easy. And none of that material shit. You know Ana is not that kind of girl."

I shake my head as I take in everything he's saying. I am aware that it will not just be Ana anymore. If she agrees to be with me, again I'll have a daughter and the thought of that makes me happy.

"If she does agree to forgive you and be with you, again, there's still an issue: mom, dad, and Mia. If she does forgive you, that still does not mean that she will forgive them. I can't say I blame her seeing as how they were ready to tar and feather her. They treated her like a modern day Hester Prynne. Suppose she forgives you, but says fuck it to a relationship with them? Are you ready to deal with your parents and sister not being welcomed at your house, future children's birthday parties, holidays?"

Putting my head in my hands, "I have not thought that far ahead."

"Well, you better. You need to weigh your pros and cons before you move forward with your plan. Think this through, Christian. Ana is not some acquisition you can discard if the figures don't add up correctly. You've already broken her heart, now it's time to show her the man she first fell in love with. Not even the man she fell in love with, an improved, more mature man who has his shit together and who will not hesitate to put anyone in their place if they even think a disrespectful thought about the woman he loves."

"I'm ready." I say standing.

"You can start by being her friend, first. That's all she needs right now, nothing more. You fuck this up, Christian and I swear I will not hesitate to bury you in my new building I'm renovating for the city. If you can keep a calm head about this, I'm all in with helping you."

"You have a deal, El. I promise." I say as we shake.

 **Elliot said 'no' in Portuguese, German, and Danish.** **Hester Prynne is the protagonist of Nathaniel Hawthorne's novel The Scarlet Letter. She is portrayed as a woman condemned by her Puritan neighbors for having an affair on her husband. Menelaus was married to Helen and Prince Paris stole her because he was in love with her. This started the Trojan War.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

It's been two months since the grand opening of Divinity and two months since Christian and his family were banned from my restaurant. I still cannot believe the shit that happened that night. I'm just glad that the other part of the restaurant was not aware or affected by what was happening in the private dining room that night.

True to his word, the next day after the grand opening, Christian sent a crew to come clean up the mess from that night. I politely turned them away and told them no thank you, that the room was already cleaned. Elliot was there, when Christian's crew arrived, a few minutes later I saw him excuse himself to my office to have private conversation on his cell phone. I could only imagine how that conversation went.

I'm so ready to have this baby. I wish she would just come, already. I'm miserable. The only time I'm happy is if I'm eating or sleeping. Today, Chloe convinced me to get out of the house and meet her for lunch. Pulling up for lunch, I see she is already waiting for me.

As I roll myself out of my vehicle, I can't help but get the feeling that I'm being watched. I look around and don't see anyone, so I shake it off. The hostess greets me, but I tell her I see my party and waddle towards Chloe. I'm wearing a blue maxi dress as it's the only thing that will accommodate my huge boobs, stomach, and ass.

"Well aren't you a hot, sexy mama." Chloe says as she greets me with a hug and kiss.

"You are too kind and you look gorgeous as always." I tell her sliding into the booth. The waitress comes and takes our drink orders.

"So, how are you feeling these days?" Chloe asks looking over her menu.

"Ready to get this over and done. I swear I feel like she's going to fall through my hoo ha." I whisper yell the last part making Chloe laugh.

"Awwwwww, just a few more days, mama, then your precious bundle will be here." I notice a look of anger come over her face as she looks towards the door.

"Chloe what's wrong?" However, before she can say anything, I'm greeted by Mia and Kate coming to stand near our table.

"Hi, Ana." Mia says nervously. "How are you? You look very pretty. I love your dress…love that color on you. It brings out the color in your eyes. Right, Kate?" She nudges Kate.

"Absolutely, Steele. You always look great, though. In anything you wear." Kate says and adds a nervous laugh at the end.

I don't think I have blinked the time they've stood here. I have simply stared at them. I know the expression on my face says 'back the fuck up' but they insist on ignoring it.

Finally, Chloe says something, "Ummmm…yeah, you two are not wanted over here. Why don't you move it along and dampen someone else's day."

"You may want to watch who you're talking to like that. Ana is my best friend, and…"

"Oh? Was she your best friend when you decided to side with the Klumps, er Greys?" Chloe throws back at Kate. Not giving her a chance to respond, "Exactly, now close your mouth before you attract flies since they love garbage and shit, and you and Pepto Bismol go find your own table on the other side of the restaurant."

I think Chloe has shocked them both as they both just stand there mute. By this time the waitress has returned with our meals. "Is there anything else I can get for you ladies?" She asks.

"Yes" I say, "the exterminator because you all have a roach problem." I tell her as I nod my head towards Kate and Mia. "They are stubborn little boogers who won't go away."

Finally, Dumb and Dumber take a hint and walk away sulking. They didn't go too far from us, though as they sat a few booths down from ours.

"The nerve of them. I wanted to punch her teeth down her throat with that fake ass ' _Ana is my best friend_ ' bullshit." Chloe says mimicking Kate.

"Bitch bye with all that." She says before biting into her burger.

In an instance, I have no clue what comes over me because I burst into a fit of giggles and cannot stop. "I wish you could have seen your face, Chloe. It's like you morphed into someone else for a minute." I manage to say while trying to catch my breath.

Chloe finally bursts out laughing too, "They pissed me off. And why in the hell does that girl have on so much fucking pink? My eyes cannot unsee that."

"You…. yyou…. you called her Pepto Bismol!" I say laughing so hard and loud that I'm attracting stares.

Laughing until we are out of breath, we finally manage to compose ourselves, finish lunch and leave. We make plans for a cookout at Chloe and Luke's apartment for the following day.

CPOV

I sit at Grey House contemplating sending Ana flowers. I promised Elliot I'd lay low until she had the baby. She's due this month so it shouldn't be too much longer before I can actively pursue her full-time.

It was two months ago, that I saw her and everything was revealed to my parents and her parents about mine and Elena's affair and my proclivities. True to my word, I sent workers to clean her dining room that next day. However, Ana sent them away. I got reamed a new one, by Elliot, for sending the crew.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey mutant, I thought I told you to wait until after she had the baby to do anything."_

" _I just wanted to clean the room like I told her I would."_

" _And I told you to forget about it. Look you promised to uphold your end of this deal until after the baby is born. Don't fucking make me regret helping you, dipstick."_

" _Fine, fine…. I'll wait. I hope I didn't get her upset."_

" _No, she's fine. Now, do what I say and just wait. Please cool your jets. I gotta go, I'm in her office at the restaurant. I don't want her to catch me talking to you."_

" _What are you doing there?"_

" _Cleaning up the mess mom, Mia, and your old as hell fuck buddy made. Laters."_

 _End Flashback_

The next day after her grand opening, mom and dad came over to talk and boy did we talk. I made mom and dad promise not to blame themselves for what happened to me. I was a dumb, hormonal teenager. What teenage boy, in his right mind, is going to turn down a sexy older woman who is willing to let you fuck her. I made mom and dad promise to not dwell on it and to move forward as a family.

I just held mom and cried when she thought of Ana and the way we all mistreated her. She feels terrible about the things she said to her. She and Dad both want an opportunity to talk to Ana and apologize. I told them that I didn't think it would help. I also don't think Ana will talk to them. Elliot is the only person, out of our family, who she talks to. Mom insists she'll try her hardest to get Ana to listen to her so she and dad can apologize. _Good luck with that Grace._

I think at the time, mom was spending too much time at home. She and dad missed a week of work to let their shiners heal. Neither of them wanted to explain how they got them.

"Mr. Grey, Ros is in your conference room waiting for you to begin your 2:00 p.m. conference call." Andrea says through the intercom.

"Thank you, Andrea." I say as I head to my conference room.

APOV

 **June 18**

It's unseasonably hot, today. Too hot to do anything, but I promised Chloe I'd come over for the cookout.

"Hi mama" Luke says opening the door for me and taking the chocolate cake I baked.

"Mmmmhmmmm." I say going over to the couch to sit and never move until it's time to go home.

"It's too hot and I'm too fat to do anything." I say as Chloe takes the cake from Luke and places it on the table.

Jason and Gail arrive next and one of Chloe's coworker's arrives after them.

"Ana, this is my coworker and friend, Vanessa Phillips. Ness, this is my friend Ana."

"It's nice to meet you Ana. I've heard so much about you." Vanessa says as she sits next to me.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I say as a knock on the door interrupts me.

"Hi, peeps, let's eat!" Elliot says as he strolls in with beer in his hands and chocolate milk for me.

Making his rounds to speak to everyone, once he gets to the couch he stops and extends his hands, "Well hello, I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you. I would know if I had because you're gorgeous. I'm Elliot."

Giggling, Vanessa takes his hand, "Hi, I'm Vanessa. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Vanessa." He says showing all his teeth in his smile.

Still holding on to her hand and grinning like a Cheshire cat, I clear my throat.

"Oh, hey sis how are you and my niece, today?" He finally says acknowledging me.

"We're fine, Uncle Elliot. Here's a napkin for that drool on you lip." I say causing everyone to laugh.

While the guys are outside getting the meat off the grill, the ladies are inside preparing the rest of the food. Well, they are, I haven't left the couch.

Once we've eaten, I make my way to the kitchen to grab some more chocolate milk. I cannot get enough of it since I've been pregnant. "Ana, I could have gotten you some more milk." Luke says grabbing the jug from me. I begin to tell Luke I'm fine when my water breaks.

"Ummmmm…Luke. I think my water just broke." I say in a shaky voice.

Luke turns me and his blue eyes are as big as saucers. He glances down and at the floor, "Ana are you sure?"

"Luke Sawyer, I am fucking sure that my water just broke, now…OWWWWW!" I scream as the first contraction hits me.

"JAY, ELLIOT, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE, NOW!" I hear a stampede of feet as I'm doubled over in excruciating pain.

"Ana! Oh dear." Gail says as she comes over to rub my back as I'm now on all fours.

"Holy shit, what do we do… Do I need to boil some water? That's what they say do on TV." Elliot is panicking now and won't shut up.

"Elliot Grey make yourself useful and call 911." I say while bracing for the next contraction.

Gail calls my doctor's office while Jason times my contractions.

"Ohhhh…. Gooodddd, here comes another one." I say as I brace myself for the next contraction.

Luke is pacing, Elliot is chewing on his fingernails. The only calm ones appear to be Chloe, Jason, Gail, and Vanessa. Elliot has now taken to wanting to commemorate the moment by snapping pictures and videoing with his phone.

"I…. I want to get up. Help me up. I need to leave. Please don't let me have my baby on this kitchen floor."

"Luke, grab your keys, the ambulance is taking too long." Jason says as he scoops me up and rushes out the door with me.

After Jason gets me strapped in, he calls my dad and tells him my water broke and that we're on our way to the hospital. Gail and Chloe are in the back with me. Elliot and Vanessa are in his new truck.

Arriving at the hospital in record time, Jason manages to get me in a wheel chair and to the front desk for check in.

Once I've been checked in, I'm taken to my room. The nurse gives me a gown and tells me the doctor will be with me, shortly.

Once I'm changed into my gown and hooked to the monitors, Elliot starts taking pictures, again.

"Elliot, if you put that phone in my face, one more damn time and take another picture, I'll shove it up your urethra." I say through my teeth.

"I think I'll save my batter for when my niece arrives." He says taking a step back from my bed.

Doctor Green arrives and checks me to see how I'm progressing, "Not much longer now, Ms. Steele. Soon, you'll be able to push."

"Ummm… Ana, please tell me you don't want me to get pictures of her coming down the chimney. I don't think I'll be able to stomach that. I also don't think I should be seeing that part of you." Elliot says with this squeamish look on his face.

"Elliot, please go sit outside with Jason and Luke. I'll call you once the baby is here." Looking like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He kisses my cheek and dashes to the door.

I look over at Chloe and Gail, "God help the poor woman he has babies with. He'll drive her insane." We all laugh.

Doctor Green come back in the room and tells me it's time.

If anyone had told me how painful childbirth is, I would have remained a virgin until the day I died. I feel like my insides are in a meat grinder. This shit fucking hurts. Finally, after five pushes, my sweet angel is here.

Her first cries are music to my ears and they also make me cry as I think of Brandon and how he's not here with me. Dr. Green places my baby on my chest.

"Hi sweetheart, I've been waiting for you." She calms down and begins looking around.

Dr. Green takes her and they clean her and weigh her. Gail and Chloe both have tears streaming down their faces as they look down at her.

"Good healthy baby girl, Ms. Steele." Dr. Green says, "Weighing in at 8 lbs. We're going to have the on-call pediatrician come in and look her over, in a few minutes." After cleaning up my baby, she's handed to me.

"Oh Ana, she's beautiful." Gail says as she rubs her cheek.

"I'll go tell the guys she's here and that they can come in." Chloe says as she goes to the door.

My dad has arrived and he joins, Jason, Luke, and Elliot as they enter the room.

"Well, hello little lady. Aren't you a cutie pie. You look just like your mom did." Dad says to my daughter.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter, dad?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Dad says taking her into his arms.

"So, Ana, have you thought of a name, yet?" Jason asks.

"I have. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Bailey Raven Steele."

"Hi Bailey, I'm your Uncle Elliot, this is your gramps, and your two god fathers. No boy will be safe from our wrath." Elliot says making everyone in the room laugh.

Bailey starts to fuss and I know that means feeding time. As everyone leaves to give me privacy they promise to come back bright and early tomorrow to see me. Jason is running Gail home to grab clothes to spend the night with me.

As I'm nursing Bailey, there's a knock at my door and in walks the on-call pediatrician, Grace Grey. _Hell to the fucking no!_

"I hear I have a new patient to see." She says apprehensively, as she inches closer to my bed.

"No, you don't. I'll wait until the morning to see if a more reputable pediatrician is available."

Her face falls as she begins to speak, "Ana, please. I, I don't know what to say."

"I do, get the fuck out of my hospital room. You are not touching my baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your reviews and PM's of my last chapters. Ana gave Bailey her last name instead of Brandon's because they were not married, yet. Yes, I know that does not mean anything, but she wanted to keep her as a Steele. I had a cousin do this. Though my cousin's boyfriend did not die. As for the pediatrician, yes Ana had chosen a pediatrician, already. However, Grace was the one on-call that day. When my children were born, another doctor checked them out, first. Then when I was discharged, I took them to their pediatrician's office.**

 **All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

"Please if you would just allow me to explain."

"Allow you to explain what a bunch of stuck up assholes you all are? I'll pass. You all never gave me a chance to explain, so why should I bestow that honor upon you?" I'm trying to keep my voice calm and low so I won't startle Bailey.

"Ana," Grace whispers inching closer to my bed. "We, I…." She puts her head down and begins to weep.

"I'm unmoved by your tears, _Dr._ Grey. So please dry them as they are only serving to piss me off, more. YOU, don't get to shed any tears. I was the one broken and in pain. I cried myself to sleep every night replaying your harsh glares and cruel words. Was I just some pawn in a game to you? Did you all really like me? The way you all turned on me that night makes me think that you all never really like me. Then again, you all were Christian's family, you didn't owe me a damn thing."

"No, please" She says quickly drying her eyes, "Ana, we did, do love you. We were just high on emotions that night. We were duped and we feel terrible about it. I know our behavior towards you was deplorable, and you'll never know how much Carrick, Mia, and I, even Christian regret it. We did not behave as the people I've always reared my children to be. Carrick and I have always taught the children to hear both sides of a story before jumping to conclusions. Too bad we didn't follow our own advice that night."

"Elena had been our friend, or so we thought, since we first brought Elliot home. She knew of our fertility issues and she showed herself to be a true friend during those trying times."

"Excuse me if I don't give a flying fuck about you going down memory lane with your ex bestie, that has nothing to do with me."

Sighing, she folds her hands in front of her, "You are right, Ana. I'm not here to make excuses for our behavior. It was unbecoming and we should have gotten to the bottom of it, first. Maybe if we had been more rational that night, hearts wouldn't have been broken and anger and hatred would not be your instant emotions whenever you see us."

I snort, "Hatred and anger? Your high society mind is once again all about you. To hate you, I'd have to think of you. I don't. I don't waste my time, or thoughts on insignificant things or people. What do you want from me? A rib? Kidney? Forgiveness?"

"I just thought…."

"Fine, you're forgiven. Will that help you sleep better knowing I forgive you? Will that add a few extra zeros to your bank account knowing that I forgive you? Then, you are forgiven. See, harboring anger and hatred towards you only does me harm. You and your family have done harm enough. I refuse to let bitterness from your actions harm me and my baby. So, you're forgiven. Tell your family I forgive you and them."

"Now excuse yourself out of my room and send another pediatrician. That was an order, not a request."

"Ana…." She says as she looks at me with tears in her eyes. She finally walks out of my room, but not before looking back one last time as the tears begin to fall once again.

I just can't believe it. I cannot believe she felt like now was a great time to ambush me with her bullshit. Sorry my ass. However, I did mean it. I forgive them. I may not want anything else to do with them, but I do forgive them.

Ray always said forgiveness is for the forgiver, more so than the forgiven. He said it lifts a burden from you when you forgive someone. And I truly believe that because as soon as I told Grace I forgive her, I felt as if boulder was removed from my shoulders.

My focus is this bundle in my arms. I have no time to dwell in the past.

EPOV

 **Happy Birthday, bro. Sorry we had to cancel your birthday dinner. -E**

 **Thanks. I'm not, you know I hate celebrating my birthday. It's just another day. -C**

 **Well, today is not just another day. Today is the day you have been waiting for. -E**

 **Are you Edward Nigma suddenly? What the fuck does that mean? -C**

 **It means you can finally put your plan into action. -E**

My phone instantly rings, but to piss Christian off, I let it go to voicemail.

 **Answer your fucking phone, asshat. I know you didn't answer on purpose. -C**

He calls again and I answer, "Hey, I stepped away from my phone for a second. Asshat? I'm deeply hurt by your name calling. Especially, since I am the bearer of good news." I say feigning hurt feelings.

"Cut the bullshit, Elliot. What did you mean by today is the day I've been waiting for?"

"Ana had the baby, today. A beautiful baby girl. She named her Bailey Raven Steele."

"Are they ok? Is Ana ok?"

"Yes, they are all doing good. Man C, you should have seen it. We were at Luke's apartment and her water broke. Scared me shitless. The ambulance was late getting there, so Jason scooped her up and we got her to the hospital in time."

I'm going through a mixture of emotions as I think of Ana having to go through this alone. I'm angry and upset that I could not be there with her. Upset that it's not my baby. Angry that I let my insecurities keep me from being the one who fathered Ana's child.

"Bro, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking about Ana and how I wish I could be there with her celebrating. That's supposed to be my child, El." I say as my voice cracks at the end.

"Christian, you can no longer dwell in the past. If you want a future that includes Ana and Bailey, then you need to start living in the present. I know you regret what happened, but there's nothing you can do about that. In order to move forward, you can't look back."

Nodding my head, I pick up the picture of Ana and I from the day we got engaged. I never got rid of it. I kept it in my desk drawer.

"I'm ready to move forward." I say without hesitation.

APOV

The next morning after I've fed Bailey, Jason arrives with a huge, over the top bouquet of flowers.

"Wow, Jason. Those are beautiful, but you shouldn't have."

"I didn't." He says handing me the card. I see a look pass between he and Gail as she is changing Bailey's diaper.

 _Ana,_

 _Congratulations on your new bundle of joy._

 _I hear she's as beautiful as her mother._

 _Christian_

Rolling my eyes to myself. I cannot believe he sent me flowers. I'd toss them if they weren't so massive. This man never does anything small.

"Tell him I said thank you, Jason."

He simply nods as he takes Bailey from Gail and swaddles her. Seeing big, burly Jason Taylor hold my daughter is a funny sight. She looks so tiny in his big arms and hands. He is looking down at her and smiling.

Gail is snapping pictures of them as Luke and Chloe arrive.

"Any idea when they'll let you fly the coop?" Chloe asks. I'm hoping, today. "Dr. Green said everything looks good. I see no reason to make me stay longer."

I see Jason pass Bailey to Luke who looks like he's about to shit himself while holding her. Bailey must be able to sense Luke's uneasiness as she begins to fuss.

"Luke, are you preparing to take off for flight, or land?" Jason asks as we all notice Luke's arms and shoulders look as if he's shrugging.

"What the fuck…" Luke begins.

"Luke Sawyer, if her first words are the F bomb, I'll rip your tongue from your mouth." I say to him.

"Sorry Ana. What am I supposed to do with her? She does not seem to like me."

"Relax, man. She likes you, she's feeding off your energy. You are nervous holding her and she senses it. Relax your shoulders and cradle her in your arms. There, that's it." Jason says helping Luke ease into a chair.

Dr. Green comes into the room and tells me I'm cleared to go home. As I pack my things, I send Elliot a text letting him know I'm going home. His reply is strange, but I think nothing of it.

 **Ok, will see you later, tonight. Handling a situation. -E**

I have no clue what that means. Since my dad was arriving at the hospital, I ride home with him. I tell everyone I will see them later. As I'm leaving the hospital, I see Grace at the end of the hallway. She looks as if she wants to approach. However, she thinks about it and just offers me a weak smile.

Gail told me she heard our conversation as she was standing in the hallway. She was not happy with Grace ambushing me and she told Jason about it. I'm sure it has been relayed back to Christian by now.

Finally arriving home, dad takes the carrier and bags while helping me into the house. He sits the carrier on the couch next to me.

I look in at my daughter and rub her cheek.

"I cannot get over how much she looks like you, Annie. She's a beauty. Then again, this proud grandpa is biased." Dad says as he sits and takes Bailey out of her carrier. She squirms a bit them settles.

"Dad, she can sleep in her carrier." I chastise. He waves me off while he rocks her. I can already see these two will team up on me. He's going to spoil her rotten.

Just then, my phone rings and I see it's mom calling.

"Hi mom."

"Oh Ana, sweetheart. I am so proud of you. I can't believe you're a mother. I cannot wait to see my granddaughter. I can tell you now, Ray is going to spoil her. He'll never put her down. He did the same thing with you." Mom says smiling.

I talk to my mom a few more minutes before Bailey starts fussing, letting me know it's time for a feed. I grab her from dad and go into the downstairs bedroom to nurse. Once I'm done and she's burped and has a fresh diaper, she's back asleep.

I place her in the basinet and join my dad on the couch as the take out arrived.

"So, that huge bouquet of flowers currently obstructing my view of my front yard from anyone I know?" He asks as he leans back on the couch.

Biting my bottom lip, I nod my head.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak head nod."

"They're from Christian." I say.

"I figured as much. Any idea why?"

"He wished me congratulations on the birth of Bailey, that's all."

Ray eyes me while taking a sip of his beer. There's a knock at the door as he's about to speak.

Elliot comes through the door with a bear bigger than him. He can barely get it through the door. He shakes Ray's hand as he pushes the bear near the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" I point to the bear.

"It's for Bailey, not you." I roll my eyes.

"So, is your situation handled?" I study him as he looks tired, serious. I've never not seen Elliot happy and playful.

"Yes, it's handled."

"Are you ok? Does your mood have to do with your situation?"

"Yes. I broke up with Kate."

"Elliot, I'm sorry."

"About damn time"

"DAD!"

"What? That girl would have eventually dragged the poor fellow down. Kate only loves Kate and what people can give to Kate. The fact that she sided with them over you, never sat well with me. Hell, I could tell from the moment you first met that she was not a true friend. She's been jealous of you from the beginning. You're a natural beauty, Annie. Kate needs fancy clothes, makeup, attention to make herself feel good about herself."

"She's a bitch. People love you. You're kind, sweet, caring, loving. The exact opposite of Kate. People do not know how to take her when they first meet her. She's too opinionated and all in your face. No one wants to deal with that. She's very insecure which is why she acts the way she does. Her parents were too busy chasing their next million and pawning her off on nannies instead of spending time with her."

"Elliot I'm sorry, but for what it's worth, you saved yourself a huge headache in the long run."

"I just couldn't do it anymore. Since the truth has come out, she feels as if you should be bending over backwards to be friends with her, again. She feels as if her faux pas was nothing major and that you should forgive and everything goes back to normal."

"I could not believe she really thought that you all should just hug it out and be back friends again. I told her she betrayed you. She said she felt as if she had to have a united front with us since she was dating me. Hell, I wasn't ok with what my family did and she should not have been either."

"I think it was all about the Grey name. The name Kavanaugh can open doors, too, but not the kind of doors that 'Grey' can open. Jealousy makes people do strange things."

"Well" Ray says, "just because you're born into class does not mean you have it. Kate is a prime example of that." Dad pats Elliot's back as he heads into the other room to check on Bailey.

"You going to be alright, Elliot?" He turns to me smiling. "Of course, I already have a date tomorrow."

"A date. Already? Do I know her?"

"Yep, it's Chloe's coworker, Vanessa." He says winking at me.

I shake my head thinking to myself, yep, he's going to be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

**In Chapter 9, I mentioned Edward Nigma. For those of you who do not know. Edward Nigma is the name of the Riddler in the Batman movies. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

"Mr. Grey, I have Ms. Lincoln on the line, _again_." Andrea says.

"Fine, put her through." I tell her.

"Grey."

"Christian, what in the hell is the meaning of this paperwork I received, today? What do you mean you are pulling your backing from the salons?"

"Exactly what it means, Elena. I'm pulling my backing. I no longer have an interest in the salon business."

"I call bullshit. You're _still_ in your feelings because of what happened that night in front of that little bitch and your parents. This is not like you to let emotions get in the way of business. I thought I taught you better than that."

"Elena, you know nothing about me. You know what I chose to let you know."

"Oh dear, I _know_ that you've been acting like a lovesick fool over that girl." She says laughing.

"You know nothing, Elena and never mention Ana, again." I say trying to remain calm.

"Well, it appears I stuck a nerve. Christian, I think you're stressed. You need a release. I can help you dear. Remember how good it used to be? Remember when I first let you fuck my ass? Do you need me to come over Christian? I could bring a sub with me and the three of us could have a little fun, together." She purrs through the phone.

Fighting the bile rising in my throat, I tell her, "Elena I wouldn't fuck you with a corpse's dick. Do not contact me again as our business ties are severed and you have no need to contact me, anymore." I say as I slam down the phone.

I know that by pulling my backing, she won't have a leg to stand on. She'll never be able to maintain the salons without me. She'll start losing business and money. She's already lost her social status, thanks to mom.

EPOV

Who does Christian think he is? That bastard. He does not realize he's playing with fire. It looks like I'll have to show him why I am Mistress. He wants to take from me, does he? Well, I'll just have to take something from him, again.

He will regret the day that he turned his back on me. I'll make sure of it. Once I show him who the true master is, he'll have no choice but to come crawling back to me. Yes, I'll get him and I'll get him where it hurts. I don't have to go through his entire family, I'll go straight through his heart.

CPOV

I was pissed when Taylor told me mom ambushed Ana at the hospital. What was she thinking? Ana gave strict instructions for us to stay away from her. Yes, I sent the flowers, but I did not show up at the hospital. _Although you wanted to._

I'll have to speak with my mother about disregarding Ana's request. I don't need her blowing me trying to win back Ana's heart. _What makes you so certain that you'll win her back?_ Sighing, I walk over to my window. I have no idea what to do to even get Ana to be my friend. I think back to my session with Flynn.

 _Flashback_

" _Christian, what brings you in today?" He asks already knowing._

" _I want to try to win back Ana's affection, but I have no clue what to do. I'm anxious, yet afraid that even if I put myself out there, she will reject me."_

" _And why would she reject you?"_

 _Surely, he's kidding as he already knows the back story. This is why I hate coming to see him. He fucking makes me open up, more, and delve into shit I don't want to. As we are now in a staring match, I know this is one I will lose. I may as well talk. After all, it's why I'm here._

" _I'm afraid she'll reject me because I was beyond cruel and mean to her. I believed, no, I chose to believe the word of someone else over hers. I hurt her deeply and lost her trust when I believed Elena's word over hers."_

" _Put yourself in Ana's shoes, Christian. How would you feel if the roles were reversed? How would you feel if she were the accuser and you were the accused and you knew it was a lie, but she would not listen to reason? Add insult to injury, you took the word of someone who she despised. Someone who harmed you."_

" _That's not an easy fix Christian. What you did, not so much your family, but YOU was subliminally tell her fuck you, I don't really trust you, although I asked you to marry me."_

" _I didn't…."_

" _Not consciously you didn't. You said that yours and Ana's main arguments were always about Elena. You though she was your friend and Ana knew she was not. The entire time, you were subconsciously telling Ana that you trusted Elena and her word over Ana. Your actions proved that you valued Elena more than Ana."_

 _Walking over to the window and looking out. I let John's words sink in. Did my actions really say to Ana that I trusted Elena more than her, that I valued Elena more than her, though I asked Ana to marry me?_

 _I'm Fucked! I would never want anything to do with me anymore either, if I were Ana._

" _Christian, you have to be ready to face the consequences of your actions."_

" _More consequences other than having to see Ana pregnant with another man's child?"_

" _Sadly, yes. You have to be ready for rejection and be prepared to move on if Ana does not want anything to do with you. Have you thought about what you will do if she tells you to fuck off?"_

 _Running my hands through my hair, I shake my head. I had not thought that far in advance. All I've thought about is how I've fucked up and how I want to rectify it._

" _I will take your silence to mean that you have not." Sighing he says, "Christian, what am I going to do with you? You need to know that there is a chance that the rift you caused between you and Ana may not be repairable. You need to wrap your mind around the fact that she may move on and it may not be with you. The fact that she had a baby with another man shows you that she is not sitting around nursing a broken heart over you."_

" _Can I be totally honest with you? If I had a daughter and her guy did to her what you did to Ana, I'd bury him alive and tell her she was better off without him. I'd tell her to move on. In fact, I'd insist she move on. Why cry over spilled milk when you can laugh over champagne?"_

" _I love her, John. I know my actions show differently, but I want a chance to prove to her that I'm sorry. Truly sorry and that I regret jumping to conclusions."_

" _You need to work on yourself. Your insecurities and self loathing are what have you in this predicament. You can't hope to win Ana with the old Christian. The old Christian is who hurt her and broke her heart. No, you need new and improved Christian. You need to do three things. I have homework for you."_

 _I hated homework when I was in school, but I'll do anything to get Ana back. Nodding my head, I listen._

" _First, you need to love yourself. Analyze yourself and change what you don't like. If you're not happy with yourself, you cannot expect Ana to be happy with you, or to want you. Second, be yourself. Do you know who you are Christian? You are a caring and giving man, but not a patient man. Patience is a virtue. Be that Christian that we all know you can be, but you refuse to be. Third and last, communicate."_

" _Communication is key. You need to be able to be vulnerable with Ana. You need to bare your soul, lay it at her feet. Tell her how you feel about what you did, how you behaved towards her, tell her she was right and you were wrong. Humility is a bitter pill to swallow when you've hurt the one you love."_

 _I lay my head back on Flynn's couch and think about this homework assignment. I'd cross hell in a gasoline suit if it meant winning back Ana's heart and getting her back into my life._

" _I'm pulling for you Christian. I hope you can win Ana's heart, again. It will take time. Please be patient and do not push her. If you can remember that while working on yourself, I have no doubt that you'll succeed." He says removing his glasses and smiling._

 _I leave Flynn's office feeling lighter. I am prepared to work on me, to be the best me for Ana. I know I am Christian Trevelyan Grey, CEO and billionaire, but I want to be better than that for Ana. I want to be someone worthy of her love and affection, again._

 _End Flashback_

I've had enough of the office, today. I let Taylor know I'm ready to go home. I wonder if he would be willing to talk to me about Ana. I saw a picture of him, Gail, Ana, and the baby on his desk. I know he loves her like he loves Sophie, but I wonder how he would feel about me trying to get back with Ana.

"Taylor, how are Ana and the baby?"

"Fine, sir."

This is going to be tougher than I thought.

"How is her restaurant doing?

"Fine, sir."

"Does she have someone trustworthy to run it while she's on maternity leave?

"Yes, sir."

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Yes, Taylor."

"Why not just come out and say or ask what you want to know instead of beating around the bush."

Smug bastard.

"Do you think Ana will ever forgive me for what happened?"

Glancing at me through the rearview, he takes a deep breath before answering.

"Only Ana can answer that. Don't you think you should ask yourself, _should_ she forgive you? Sir, you humiliated her by making her feel as if her feelings didn't matter where Ms. Lincoln was concerned."

"I know. It's not something I'm proud of."

"Did you think she was ok with you being friends with that woman? She hated her and hated the way you made her feel insignificant when she expressed her feelings about her and your friendship. You didn't see her face each time you defended that woman to her."

I am going to be sick just thinking about how I've hurt Ana.

"Should she forgive me?"  
"No."

"I don't know what to do, Taylor. I never stopped loving her."

"I know, and she never stopped loving you, either."

I sit up when he says this.

"What?! She met someone else and had a baby by him."

"Yes, and she loved him, but she was in love with you. She lived and breathed you. She would light up at the mere mention of your name."

"I want to win her back. Will I be wasting her time and mine?"

"Only you can answer that question. I can say this, though. She is not the same person who left here three years, ago. She has changed. She's guarded, now. Especially where you are concerned. Whatever you're planning, and I know you're planning something, don't rush her. Take it at her pace."

"I love Ana like I do Sophie. I'd kill for her and bury the body." He says turning to look at me, as he parks in our spot in the garage. And I know he means it.

"Thank you for your honesty, Taylor." I say as we are walking to the elevator,

"One more thing, Luke and Ana are very close. I guess that will happen if you're with someone day in and day out like they were when he was her CPO. Luke is very protective of Ana and Bailey. He's still ready to take you out if you step out of line. Just want to make you aware."

"I got it." I say as the elevator doors close.

 **Sorry I'm late submitting this. My son had minor surgery, today. I've been taking care of my baby. He's 13, but he'll always be my baby. Hope you all have a great 4th of July. I got the line "** ** _Why cry over spilled milk when you can laugh over champagne?" from the opening of The Real Housewives of Potomac._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your well wishes for my son's recovery. He's on the mend and doing well. Thank you for your reviews, kind words, and encouragement. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

I wake hearing my little girl talking through the baby monitor. I cannot believe it's been five months since I had my baby. The time has flown by. She's such a happy little girl. She's the apple of her grandfather, Uncle Elliot, and godfather's eyes. I couldn't ask for better stronger men in her life.

I know if something ever happened to me she'd be well taken care of. Between them, and Gail, never wants for anything. Sophie was so excited to get to meet her and help me feed her. I smile thinking of how blessed I am.

Walking into Bailey's room, I notice she's no longer there. Rolling my eyes, I already know who has her. I swear she'll never learn to walk, at this rate, with the way dad is always carrying her. Mom was the same way last month when she and Bob came for a visit. I swear I thought the three of them would fight it out to see who got to soothe her each time she whimpered.

After showering and dressing, I make my way downstairs to get breakfast started. Just as I suspected, dad and Bailey, or "Rae" as dad so affectionately calls her, are sitting on the porch. I quietly walk to the front door and look at my two hearts. Bailey has a bottle and dad is reading the paper to her.

He stops every now and then to look at her while he's talking to her about what he's read. I love how each time he does it, Bailey takes her bottle out of her mouth to stop and look at her grandpa, then she smiles as if she knows what he's talking about.

I make my way to the kitchen, as my phone buzzes in my pocket. I see it's Gail calling, "Good morning best godmother in the world."

While laughing, Gail says, "That's exactly why I'm calling. It's the weekend and Jason and I are off, today. He's visiting with some old buddies. I wanted to come get Bailey and spend some time with her, if that's ok with you."

"Gail, of course it's fine. I know she's in good hands when she's with you. I am heading to Divinity after breakfast, you can meet me there to get her."

"Great, Ana. One more thing." She hesitantly says. "I'll be here at home, with her. Mr. Grey is out, but I wanted to let you know."

"Gail, it's fine. I'm ok with it. He's knows I've had a baby and I'm sure he knows you and Jason are her godparents." I assure her.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She says hanging up.

As I'm finishing breakfast, I hear dad and Bailey walk back into the house. She's squealing and giggling as they make their way into the kitchen. Looking up, I see dad blowing raspberries on her stomach. "Morning Annie." He says as he sits down at the table.

"Morning dad." I say passing him his plate and kissing Bailey on her chocolate curls. Bailey is the spitting image of me, poor kid. She has my blue eyes and pale skin along with my hair color. I swear I hope she's more graceful, at walking, than I am.

As I sit down to eat, I notice dad feeding Bailey some of his eggs. It's funny to watch because she keeps grabbing his hands to shove more into her mouth. "Thank goodness she's not a picky eater like you, Annie." He says making me roll my eyes.

"I had to nearly strap you down to get you to eat. You still eat like a bird." He says laughing.

Clearing my throat, to let him know I need to talk to him, "Dad, I need to discuss something with you." Never taking his eyes off Bailey, he nods.

"I…uh, dad I think it's time for Bailey and I to find our own place. I need a place closer to the restaurant. I don't want to leave you, I…."

"Annie" He says grabbing my hand, "You are a grown woman with a baby. I know you don't want to stay with your old man forever. Don't worry about me, ok. You worry too much. I know I scared you when I had that mild stroke, but I'm fine."

I smile at him and squeeze his hand, "I'll be fine." He continues. "Annie, it's time you start taking care of you and my favorite girl, here."

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite." I put on a playful pout.

Winking he says, "I traded you in for a younger model."

Laughing, I go over and hug him. "I love you, daddy. More than you'll ever know."

"Love you too, Annie. You know this is home, your home. If ever you need it…." He trails off. Not being one for sentimental talk, he clears his throat and goes to the sink to clean up Bailey.

"I'm going to the restaurant. I know you have plans, today so she'll be with Gail."

"Well, let me go get my little lady dressed." He says to Bailey. Leaving the kitchen, he stops in front of me and hugs me. "I'm so proud of the woman you've become, Annie."

CPOV

Reynolds is my CPO on days that Taylor is off. I decided to come in to the office, but could not concentrate on what I was doing. I should have stayed home, or gone sailing. It's a beautiful sunny day. It's been a while since I've taken the Grace out.

I text Reynolds that I'm done for the day and ready to head back to Escala. He meets me at the elevator as we make our way to the garage. "Reynolds, did you inform Jacobs that the elevator from the garage to the penthouse needs to be looked at?"

Yes, sir. He said he will get someone on it."

As we pull into the garage and I make my way into the elevator, I punch in the code. As I enter the foyer, I hear…. a baby? Either I'm sick, or too tired as I'm hearing things. I walk into the great room and towards the sound of baby gibberish. As I enter the kitchen, I stop in my tracks as I'd know that little cutie anywhere.

Gail walks out of the pantry and freezes, "OH! Mr. Grey, I am so sorry. I thought you would be out. Jason is away and I decided to get a start on the menu for the week. I am so sorry, I can go back to my apartment, or have Ana come pick her up if you do not want her here."

Raising my hand, I silence her, "Gail, it's fine." I reassure her with a rare smile.

Walking closer to the kitchen, I sit down at the bar and look. She is such a beautiful little girl. When she looks at me, my breath hitches. I've seen those eyes a million or more times in my dreams. Those eyes that look into my soul. Those eyes that soothe me. Those eyes are staring at me, now, and I just want to pick her up and hold her.

She offers me a toothless grin, which makes me smile at her. Her tiny hands are picking up little brown circles and placing them in her mouth. She picks up one and holds her tiny hand out to me.

"How sweet, she's sharing with you Mr. Grey. She's offering you a cheerio." Gail says as she looks on.

"I… what do I do, Gail?" I nervously ask.

"Lean forward and let her feed you." She says.

I look at Gail and lean forward. I open my mouth and Bailey places her little hand on my mouth and drops in the cheerio. She claps her hands as I close my mouth, making me laugh. She seems to have Ana's loving personality, too.

She goes back to eating her cheerios while Gail continues to put together the week's menu. I slip away to go change my clothes. As I enter my room, I replay what just happened. _Get a grip Grey. Don't lose your shit and fall to pieces like a bitch because a baby, her baby, is here in your apartment._

I change into sweat pants and a shirt and make my way back into the kitchen. Upon walking back into the kitchen, my nose is assaulted by the worst smell that's ever been in the kitchen. Gagging, I round the corner as I see Gail removing Bailey from her chair.

"Ummm…. Gail?"

"She's teething, Mr. Grey. Sometimes babies have diarrhea and fevers when they are teething. Some are super cranky. Little miss stinky pants, here, seems to only have the symptoms of a drooling mouth and diarrhea." Gail says laughing. "I'll go change her."

Gail takes a little plastic mat that she calls a changing pad and lays Bailey on it. Bailey is such a happy child. She's laughing and giggling. I almost gag and pass out as Gail removes the diaper.

"Holy hell!" I say covering my nose. "Is that normal? Is she supposed to smell like that? Should we call someone, surely she's sick." I say panicking. Nothing that small and cute should smell like a garbage heap threw up.

Laughing, Gail says, "Unfortunately, yes."

As she's finishing, the elevator dings and in walks my brother.

"Holy Fuck! What is that smell? Christian, did you rip one? You may want to check yourself you may have shit yourself." He says coming closer and holding his nose.

"It was the baby, dipstick, and watch your language."

Walking closer to the Great Room, Bailey spots Elliot and begins clapping and jumping up and down on Gail's lap.

"There's my girl." Elliot says as he grabs Bailey from Gail. "How's my girl?" He says as he blows raspberries on her neck making her laugh. Her laugh is like music to my ears. It's the sweetest sound I've heard since her mother's giggle.

Excusing herself, Gail disposes of the diaper. "Mr. Grey, I need to run downstairs for a minute to dispose of this."

"That's fine, Gail." I say to her as she heads towards the elevator.

Elliot is having a great time playing with Bailey. Mentally, they are the same age. I think to myself as I chuckle. I watch as Elliot has her on the floor and he's crawling around with her.

I sit on the couch and watch as she crawls over to me. She grabs a hold of my pant leg and she pulls herself up to a standing position. Just then, my cell buzzes. I answer and it's Gail.

"Mr. Grey! I'm stuck on the elevator. It stopped working. It was moving fine, then it stopped."

"Gail, are you ok? Hang on while I get Jacobs on the phone. That elevator was supposed to be fixed." I say while grabbing the wall phone.

"Jacobs, my house keeper is stuck on the elevator. You were made aware of this problem earlier, today. Get it fucking fixed, NOW!" I yell.

"Gail, Jacobs will have someone get right on it."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. I don't want my battery to die, so I'll hang up and check back later to check progress. I'm so sorry, Mr. Grey especially with Bailey being there."

"Gail, I'll have none of that. This is not your fault. She has her playmate here." I say as I turn to look and see Elliot making funny faces at Bailey. "She's fine. Elliot and I will watch her until they get the elevator moving."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." She says before hanging up the phone.

"Well, this is a clusterf… flop." I say realizing there are little ears in the room. "Gail is stuck in the elevator."

"We'll be fine. I've seen Ana take care of Bailey before. We should be good." Elliot says.

"Have you ever watched a baby by yourself, numbskull? I haven't. We don't have a clue what to do."

"Play with her, feed her, and change her. Seems pretty easy." He says, "We're doing 1 out of the 3, now."

Bailey soon starts whining. That whine turns into crying. Her crying turns into the scream of death. So far, babies are smelly and loud. Elliot looks panicked and I'm certain if he looks panicked, I look as if I'm ready to jump off the balcony.

"Heyyy" Elliot says bouncing her and rubbing her back, "Tell Uncle Elliot what's bothering you."

"Ummmmm…. Dr. Spock, aren't you supposed to know this, already?" Bailey's screams have gotten so loud, that she's now turning red. Walking towards the kitchen, I open the refrigerator and see a bottle. _Bingo!_

I walk back out to the Great Room and hand Elliot the bottle. Bailey takes it and immediately calms down. I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I have to drain the anaconda, or else I'll need one of Bailey's diapers." Elliot says handing her to me. I try to protest as I've never held a baby before. Firmly placed in my arms, Elliot makes his way to the bathroom.

I am as still as a statue. The only sound in the room are the grunts from Bailey sucking her bottle. As I'm staring at her, she raises her hand and touches my cheek. It's like my heart doubles in size as I stare back into the familiar eyes.

Walking towards the couch, I ease down. Bailey is intently staring into my eyes and I wonder if she can see straight into my soul. She drops her bottle and sits up never taking her eyes off me.

"Hi, Bailey. I'm Christian, nice to meet you. You are a very beautiful little girl. You look like your mother." She remains staring as if she knows what I'm saying.

"I hurt your mother a long time ago and I want to rectify that. I love her. I miss her. I want to make things right with her and earn her forgiveness. I betrayed her trust and I'll forever regret that I did that to such a beautiful person. I've never been in love before until I met your mother."

I go on and tell her how Ana and I met. I leave out anything about Elena, BDSM, and the subs.

"All I want is another chance with her. I want to prove to her that she is who I choose. She is the light, and I'm the moth that cannot stay away. Do you think she'll give me a chance to prove myself to her? Would you give me a chance to earn your love and trust?"

Bailey gives me a smile and places her other hand on my cheek. I guess I have her answer I think to myself as I smile at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. I vow that I will never hurt your mom, again. I vow to be the man she can trust to have her back, no matter what. I will never stop loving her. I never stopped loving her. When the world ends and there is nothing more, there will always be my love for your mother." I say as I pull her close and kiss her temple.

I was in my own world and did not hear a thing because at that moment, I'm charged with that familiar electric energy I get when only Ana is around. I see Bailey look over my shoulder and start to clap. As I turn around, I see eight sets of eyes on me: Gail, Taylor, Elliot, and Ana.

Ever the ice breaker, Taylor clears his throat, "Gail called me from the elevator and apprised me of the situation, sir. Jacobs has a crew here working on it. For the time being we will use the service elevator."

I simply nod as I cannot take my eyes off Ana. She's here, in my penthouse and she's even more beautiful after having the baby. She's fuller. Her breasts are rounder, perkier. Her waist is neat and trim guiding you to her round full hips. _Holy shit, don't get a hard on while holding this baby, Grey. Remember your Dom training. Think about your parents fucking, think about your grandparents fucking…._

Gail gathers Bailey's things and places them in her bag. I'm still holding Bailey as Ana and I stare at each other. Elliot walks over and kisses Bailey's cheek. Taylor grabs the baby bag from Gail and places it on his shoulder.

Finally, willing my feet to move, I walk towards Ana. As I hand her Bailey, our fingers touch and there's that spark that happens every time we touch. I wonder if she felt it too. She looks everywhere but at me and she's blushing. _Yep, she felt it too._

Taylor leans in and gives Bailey a kiss making her laugh. "Ana, again, I'm so sorry this happened." Gail starts.

"Gail, you had no control of the elevator. I'm glad you called me. I'm glad you're ok." She says hugging Gail. "I'm sorry your girls' day was ruined, but you know you can have her anytime." She says smiling.

"Well, we better go. Bailey, wave bye bye" Bailey gives us all an adorable backwards wave like she's tell us to 'come here'

Turning around to walk out with Jason, I'm met by the roundest ass I've ever seen. Holy fucking shit. I'm mesmerized as it sways in her jeans that were obviously painted on. My head moves in rhythm like a pendulum as I watch her ass sway.

As I turn to my left, I'm met with Elliot's smirk. "A picture would last longer, dipstick."

"Why are you still here?" I ask him.

"Did you mean all that sappy crap you said a few minutes, ago?" He asks looking at me intently.

Sighing, I nod my head.

"Bro, you got it bad. You know we all heard you, right? Even Ana?"

"I figured as much when I turned around." I mutter.

He grunts as he sits on the couch and puts his feet on the table.

"Why are you still here? Gail hasn't cooked dinner. She's off on the weekends."

"I'm here to tell you that tomorrow night, there will be a get together at the bar across the street from Divinity and Ana will be there." He says while chewing on his nails.

"Why don't we order take out and discuss this further." Elliot says as his stomach starts growling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for your reviews and for enjoying this story. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

SPOV

I walk into the living room and see rose petals everywhere while candles are the only light in the room. I fucking love when Chloe is in a romantic mood. I know she's waiting for me in a nice piece of lingerie. That thought alone has my dick pointing the way to the bedroom.

Walking into the bedroom, I'm met by more candles and a chair sitting in front of the bed. Standing near the window is Chloe in the sexiest fucking see through, pink set I've ever seen her wear. She strolls towards me in her stilettos and offers me a glass of champagne.

When she gets closer, I notice the entire outfit even the thong is see through. My dick is about to launch itself into orbit. Smirking at me, she wipes my bottom lip. "Hi baby, I missed you." For the life of me I cannot even think of a coherent thing to say, let alone speak it.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt. Once it's removed, she flings it behind me. Next, she unfastens my belt and tosses it. As she gets to my slacks, she firmly grabs my dick and strokes it making my pulse speed up. I can feel my dick leaking.

I down my champagne and grab the back of her head smashing my lips to hers. I grab her breast and begin twisting her nipple making her moan in my mouth. I take my tongue and trace down her mouth to her neck.

I latch onto her nipple, biting, and sucking it. I feel her shiver as I grab her ass pulling her into my hard dick. Picking her up, I grind myself into her hot core. I can smell her arousal. Laying her on the bed, I divest myself of my slacks and boxer briefs.

I crawl back on top of her and kiss my way back to her mouth. Leaving her mouth, I make my way to the breast that I have neglected. After sucking and licking it until it's pebbled and straining against the lace, I kiss my way down her body.

Stopping at her core, I open her up and blow on her clit. She grabs the sheets as she raises her hips. "Chloe, you have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen. I know you taste as good as you smell." I say talking directly into her core. I know my voice is making her clit vibrate.

"Luke, please." She begs.

I pull her legs to me and bury face in her sweet pussy. I fuck her with my tongue as I twist her nipples. I take my tongue and flick her clit causing her to arch her back and grip my hair. Latching onto her clit, I alternate between sucking and giving it light flicks with my tongue.

"Luke, Luke…. Ahhhhhh, right there, baby." She says as she fucking my face. I swirl my tongue around her clit and give it a hard suck bringing her to an orgasm. I kiss my way back up her body. Raising her slightly, I removed her lace top and lay her back down as I ease my dick into her.

"Shit, baby. If I move, now this will be all over." I whisper into her neck. Her pussy is contracting and pulling me in further. I suck on her nipple as I begin to move causing us both to moan. I move to her other nipple as her moans get louder and her legs open wider. I grab her hands pinning them to the bed as I gaze into her eyes.

"I love you, Chloe." I say as I gaze into her eyes. She's meeting me thrust for thrust as her breathing is getting louder.

"I love you too, Luke Sawyer. Forever and always, baby." Burying my face in her neck, I widen my legs as I begin to grind on her clit. Her moans get louder and the head board begins hitting the wall as I really start moving.

"Luke…. Luke…. ohhhhh, my God, Luke, I'm …. that feels so good."

That familiar tingling sensation starts in my feet and climbs up my legs to my nuts, "Dammit, Chloe." Is all I manage to get out as her orgasm overtakes her and rips mine from me.

"LUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKEEEE!" She screams while clawing my back.

I'm paralyzed as I hold on to her shoulders hoping my seed does not shoot her through the wall.

"Fuck, baby … you can welcome …. me home like that anytime." I pant.

Laughing, she throws her leg across mine as she catches her breath. I grab the hand laying across my chest and kiss her palm.

"Baby, you remember we're all getting together at the bar, right?" she asks.

"Yes, I remember. Why?"

She sits up and cautiously eyes me. This is not good.

Looking anywhere but at me, she says "ElliottoldChrisitanandhe'sgoingtobethere."

"Come again. Because I could have sworn you just said that Elliot told Christian and he's going to be there." I say rising off the bed starting to get pissed.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Why in the fuck would Elliot tell that asshole where we're going to be?"

"Luke" She says coming to stand in front of me. "Christian wants a chance to apologize to Ana, become her friend and try to win back her heart. He loves her, Luke." She says grabbing my hand.

"He loves himself. The fucker is too self-centered to love anyone else. I'm guessing no one has told Ana he'll be there." Her dear in the head lights look tells me all I need to know.

"MOTHERFU …." I stop myself because I know she hates when I get this worked up.

"Babe, Elliot is kinda on a mission to help him win her back. Hell, Gail and Jason are even rooting for him. Gail said Jason had a discussion with him. Jason also let him know how you feel about it."

"Good, the fucker can sky dive into Mt. Rainier for all I care."

"Look, I know Ana is your friend and you love her like a sister, but baby, you're going to have to get over your hatred of Christian. What if she decides to take him back? He'll be Bailey's stepfather if they get married. You're her godfather. Do you really want to have that kind of negative energy around Bailey?"

I think for a minute and know I would never want to have my actions or anyone else's actions hurt Bailey. I love her too much for that.

"I'm asking for me, will you please be nice tomorrow night?" She asks as she strolls up to me and pushes her breast into my chest. I feel my dick starting to stir and so does she because she takes a step back and glances down.

Smirking, she eases to her knees and kisses the tip of my dick causing an instant erection. Holding my dick and staring up at me she asks me again, "Please baby, can you be nice tomorrow night?" Wrapping her lips around my dick, my knees buckle.

"Please Luke, for me." She says as she licks me from base to tip. "You don't even have to talk to him. You can ignore him the entire night." She puts my dick back in her mouth and at this moment, I'll agree to take her shopping for a full day if it means she'll keep sucking my dick the way she is.

"I'll let you fuck my ass after I've sucked your hard, big, juicy, dick." I swear my dick has gotten harder, if that's even possible, as I watch those words roll off her lips.

"Ok, ok, ok …." I agree excited about the fact that she's going to let me fuck her ass. This night has gotten even better. I think to myself as I shoot my load down her throat and watch her climb on the bed on all fours and turn her ass towards me.

Yep, great night.

APOV

I have no clue what just happened as I'm still in shock from being in Christian's penthouse. I never thought I'd ever set foot back there.

When Gail called me, I immediately panicked. She did let me know that Elliot was there. Yes, Bailey knows Elliot and loves him, but I had no clue how long Gail would be stuck in the elevator.

Arriving in the garage at the same time as Jason, Gail had already given me the codes to enter the garage and penthouse. They were able to get Gail out in time. Neither I, nor my heart were prepared for the scene waiting for us in the Great Room.

Christian was holding Bailey and talking to her. She seemed so at ease with him as he held her and spoke to her. She held his face as he talked which made me tear up. When he stood, and realized we were there, I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Damn him for having to be so sexy. Those sweat pants were hanging from his waist in a way that made my lower region clench. I had to look away. When he walked towards me to hand me Bailey, it's as if he was moving in slow motion. I could see every bulge and ripple of his muscles as he moved. My mouth began to water.

I know he felt that damn zap of electricity, that happens whenever we touch, as our fingers touched while he was handing off Bailey. My traitorous body began to sweat. I know I was blushing. I did get some satisfaction as I heard Elliot teasing him about ogling me as I walked away.

Did he mean everything he said? _It doesn't matter Ana. You can't trust him. He chose her over you._

My cell vibrates as I realize I have an email. Making it home, I place Bailey in her crib. She did not stir as I undressed her. Her Uncle Elliot must have worn her out. I smile to myself thinking of how much of a big kid Elliot is.

I look at my email and see it's from my realtor. She found me an apartment. I click on the picture and see it's …. in Escala. Of course, out of all the apartment buildings in downtown Seattle, Escala would be the one with an available apartment. _Fuck my life._

I will see if I can get the realtor to look again. There must be some other places, I think to myself as I crawl into bed and drift off to sleep.

CPOV

I wake with a spring in my step. Tonight, I will have the pleasure of joining Ana for drinks. Well, Ana, Luke, his girlfriend, Elliot, and his new friend. I don't care who's there, if I can bathe my senses in the atmosphere that is Anastasia Rose Steele.

Maybe I shouldn't go to work, today. My mind is not on it. I just want these minutes to hurry so I can be in the presence of Ana. I better get dressed and get to work. Hopefully, the day will pass quickly.

Getting off the elevator to my office, I see my dad in the reception area. "Dad, why aren't you waiting in my office?"

"I didn't want to, Andrea tried, but I decided to sit out here and wait for you."

"What brings you by this morning? Are you ok? Is mom ok?" I ask panicking.

Laughing, my dad pats my back while he assures me all is well, "I just wanted to stop by and see my other son. See how the world of mergers and acquisitions are treating you." He says taking a seat.

"I'm fine dad. I'm going to hang out with Elliot and his new friend, tonight."

"Really? What brought this about? You've never just randomly hung out with Elliot before." He says eyeing me suspiciously. "Will you have a date, too?"

"No, there will be others there. Luke and his girlfriend and Ana."

"Ahhhhhh, the plot thickens." He says laughing. "Does Ana know you'll be there?"

I guess my look gives him the answer because he shakes his head.

"Christian, she asked us to leave her alone, except Elliot. Are you sure this is wise? What about Luke. I understand he's fiercely protective of Ana. Remember, you fired him. One step out of line and Luke will not hesitate to knock you on your ass. Are you prepared for that? What if Ana does not want to see you?"

"I know dad, but I have to try. Dad, I love her, I never stopped. I hate what I did to her. I'll do whatever I need to just to get in her good graces. If she'll allow me to be her friend, I'll graciously accept that."

"She was at the penthouse, yesterday." His eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

"She was?! Why?"

I explain to him about Gail babysitting, me coming home early, Elliot coming over, the elevator going out. My conversation with Ana's daughter and the fact that I had an audience during the conversation.

"I can understand how you feel. That's the kind of love I have for your mom. I'd move heaven and earth to get her back. What we did to Ana, well, we'll have to live with that the rest of our lives. I hate it and your mother and I have vowed that we'll spend the rest of our lives trying to show her how sorry we are. Whenever she's ready to talk to us, again."

"Don't give up, son. We all love Ana. Too bad we let her down and are now in this predicament. I'm behind you 100%, get your girl back." He says as he gets up to leave.

After my dad left, the rest of the day seemed to pass quickly. I'm now home getting ready to surprise Ana. _Let's hope this does not blow up in your face, Grey._

Making my way to the garage. I drive my R8, while Taylor follows behind. I've never been this nervous I think as I'm heading to the bar.

APOV

Sitting here with Luke and Chloe, Elliot and Vanessa I feel like a fifth wheel. I have no clue why they wanted me to join them. Luke's been acting strange tonight. He's been overly clingy and protective. I'm glad Chloe decided to take him for a spin on the dance floor.

As the waitress brings our drinks, the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention. _Nooooo, it can't be._ Chloe and Luke arrive back to the table, but Chloe rushed to take the chair to my right.

"Is this seat taken?" That familiar voice says.

Glaring at Elliot who is unable to meet my stare, I take a chance and look up.

"No, it's not."

He flashes me a smile as he sits. _No, don't smile and why do you smell good? Dammit._

"Everyone, this is my little brother, Christian. Christian, this lovely lady here is Vanessa. That's Chloe, Luke's girlfriend. I'm sure you're quite familiar with Luke." Elliot says.

I notice Luke has not taken a breath or blinked as he stares at Christian. _Oh, Lukey, please be nice tonight. There's no need to go all big brother, tonight._ I make a silent plea with my eyes and he gets the message. Chloe rubs his arm.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Christian says.

"And I'm sure you know the young lady sitting next to you." Elliot says smirking. _I'm going to kill him. It will be slow and tortuous._

"Anastasia, how are you?" Oh. My. God. Why does his voice have to sound like that? I've only had one drink, but I swear if he says anything else my panties will be wetter.

"Fine, Christian. You?" I ask for the sake of being polite.

"I'm fine, too. Thank you for asking." For the love of all that is pure and holy, please stop talking. His voice is doing strange things to my body. My damn nipples are saluting him.

CPOV

I wish my dick would behave. As soon as I saw Ana, he woke up. I could probably lift this damn table with my dick. I'm so close to her. That scent that I love is filling my nostrils. I would love to bury my nose in her hair.

Luke looks like he wants to kill me. He has not taken his eyes off me since I walked through the door. It's now or never, might as well get it over with.


	13. Chapter 13

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

"Luke, I owe you an apology. I'm not too proud to say that I was wrong. I jumped to conclusion and acted without thinking based on the word of someone I should have cut out of my life a long time ago. I know there was never anything between you and Ana. I know you love her as a sister. I just want to apologize."

Luke just stares at me. What is only a few seconds appears to take minutes.

"You don't owe me anything. However, you hurt someone very near and dear to my heart. When someone I love hurts, that makes me want to hurt the person who caused the hurt. I'm a trained marine, one strike in the right place will make said person paralyzed, while said person is slowing drowning on his blood." Luke says so low and menacingly that we have to strain to hear him.

"So, you don't owe me a thing. Just know that I will be watching." He nods at me.

I nod at him letting him know the message was received.

"Well, there's our song, C'mon Luke." His girlfriend says dragging him to the dance floor.

"Well babe, I guess we should go dance, too." Elliot says to his date.

Alone at the table with Ana. The silence is unbearable. Why is this so hard?

"How's business." _Seriously, that's the first thing you think of to talk about, business?_

"It's good she says." Playing with her glass.

"It was very smart of you to put the business in this area. I wish I would have thought of that. That boat dock is great. People having access to your restaurant from the water was a very good idea."

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. I just knew I didn't want to tear down the dock. I'd like to expand and probably put a deck out there with tables, eventually. I just need to figure out how to do it." She says biting on her bottom lip. _No, no, no. Don't bite your lip. I keep picturing the many times I sucked on that lip or her mouth wrapped around my dick. This is torture._

"Elliot should be able to come up with ideas for that." I tell her, "I'd like to help in any way I can. That is if you need it."

"I appreciate it. Thank you. I'll talk to Elliot about it."

"Ana, please look at me." I plead with her.

She slowly turns to me and I almost lose my train of thought staring into her blue orbs.

"Ana, I'm sorry."

She begins to protest and I stop her.

"No, please let me get this out. Please? I am sorry for everything. For hurting you, for not listening to you. I know I hurt you and you will never know the regret I feel for that. It breaks my heart knowing that I made you feel as if I didn't value you. You told me Elena was no good, but I was too stupid to see it. Her manipulation of me still carried over even after we were no longer romantically involved."

"I hope one day you can forgive me and will at least allow me to be your friend. Your friendship would mean the world to me. Though I know I do not deserve it. I have completely cut Elena out of my life. I've even severed business ties with her. I know it's too little too late, but I wanted you to know."

She's silent for what seems like ages. When she finally speaks, she shocks me.

"Christian, I forgive you. Did you hurt me? Yes, you did. However, without that hurt, I would have never been given my greatest gift, and that's my daughter. I can't live with myself harboring hatred and anger towards someone, even when they've hurt me. I forgive, but I'll never forget how I felt in that moment."

I feel my heart drop to my feet hearing her say that. _When you fuck up, Grey, you really fuck up._

"Not forgetting helps me not make the same mistake twice. As for being friends, that will take some time. Christian, I trusted you and you let me down. You were the one person who was supposed to protect me and my heart and you didn't. I appreciate your apology, but I'll have to think about a friendship."

Her phone begins to buzz and I see it's Ray calling.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." She says stepping away.

I simply nod my head as I just replay what she said. I watch her walk away and the blood goes straight to my dick.

Ana is wearing a red sweater dress with black boots that scream bend me over and fuck me. I'm sure I look like the wolf on the cartoons when he sees the attractive woman. I need to tuck my tongue back in my mouth. Every motherfucker in here has looked up and their eyes are now glued to Ana. I look towards the dance floor and Elliot is making some obscene gesture, and Luke is just glaring at me.

Ending her call and making her way back to the table, one asshole gets brave. He blocks Ana's way and seems a little too touchy feely. Ana tries to step away, but the guy holds her to the spot. He grabs her arm and is trying to drag her to the corner of the bar. As Ana protests, he starts getting louder.

I get up from the table and walk over. Taylor has beat me to it and is quietly talking to the guy, who still has not released Ana's arm. Ana looks completely freaked out as she's still trying to pull free.

"Hey asshole, let me go." She says.

"I'd let her go now, if I were you. This is your last warning" Taylor says,

"Who the fuck are you? I was just trying to get to know this hottie. Go find your own." He says. He grabs Ana's ass pull her closer when she knees him between the legs.

He lets go, and grabs himself. At least two more of his friends have joined the party. _Fucking great!_

"You bitch!" He says as he lunges towards Ana.

I manage to shove Ana behind me before my fist makes contact with his nose. My hand is fine, so that crunch I heard must have been his nose.

I feel wind pass my face as one of his drunk buddies throws a swing and misses, but he didn't count on Elliot's fist coming for him. Elliot knocks him on his ass and the drunk asshole who started the fight is still going after Ana.

"Come here, bitch. I'll teach you a lesson you fucking tease." As he lunges for Ana, again. All we saw was a big arm and hand. Luke grabbed the guy's neck lifting him from the floor and slamming him into the wall.

A hush falls over the entire bar. Luke towers over us all at 6'5" and he's pure muscle.

"I'm going to ask you some questions. Blink once for no and blink twice for yes. You got me?"

He blinks twice.

"You see the lady in the red dress?" He blinks twice.

"That's my little sister." His eyes get big and he begins to tear up. I cannot tell if it's because Luke is almost cutting off his air supply, or if he's worried about the outcome of this night.

"Did you just call my little sister out of her name?" He blinks once and Luke's grip gets tighter.

"Are you telling me my hearing is bad?" He blinks once.

"So, you did call my sister out of her name?" He slowly blinks twice as a tear falls down his cheek.

"Don't you think you should apologize?" He begins to blink rapidly.

"So, what's stopping you from apologizing?" He points to Luke's massive hand around his neck.

Chuckling, Luke loosens his grip. He places him on his feet and escorts him by his neck over to Ana. He hoarsely offers an apology.

"Now, you're disturbing our fun so why don't you and the little rascals get the fuck out of here." When Luke releases him, he and his friends trip over each other rushing out of the door.

The entire bar rushes into a round of applause as Luke makes his way over to Ana and Chloe.

"You ok, Banana?" He asks as he ruffles Ana's hair.

She nods as she laughs at him and throws her arms around his waist.

"You are so getting laid, tonight." Chloe says making us all laugh.

"Damn right!" Luke says throwing her over his shoulder and going back out to the dance floor.

APOV

Holy shit, what the hell just happened? What an asshole. The nerve of that guy. I can't believe he grabbed me like that. I'm afraid to look at my arm. I know it's going to bruise.

I didn't expect it to get heated so quick. I figured he'd let me go as soon as Jason walked up and especially once Christian walked up. I guess the guy had a death wish. I know I heard broken bones when Christian punched him.

Poor drunk bastard didn't stand a chance when my gentle giant walked up. Bailey will probably never be able to date with Luke around. He'll scare all the boys away.

"Are you ok, Ana?" Christian asks.

"Yes, thank you Christian. How's your hand?"

"It's fine. It doesn't hurt. How is your arm?"

Rolling up my sleeve, I can already see the bruises before the sleeve is all the way up.

"Fuck, Ana, does it hurt?"

"No, but I'm sure it will be sore in the morning. It'll probably be a different color in the morning." I say rolling my sleeve back down.

"I'm sorry, Ana. I hate he even put his hands on you."

"Christian I'm fine. Honestly, he had a little too much to drink. I'm sure he'll think twice the next time he wants to manhandle a woman." I say giggling.

"I'm sure his balls won't feel too good in the morning, either." I wince thinking of Ana kneeing him.

CPOV

As we sit watching the others dance, I work up enough courage to ask her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" I see she's unsure.

"Christian, if I say yes, please don't get the wrong idea about us. I meant what I said earlier." She says.

"I know Ana and I understand. We don't have to dance if you don't want to. I don't know why I asked." I say trying not to sulk.

"No, it's fine. Come on." She says.

Holy shit, she said yes! Would it be too much to jump in the air and fist pump?

As I follow her to the dance floor, I catch Elliot's eye and he smiles.

I spot Taylor in the corner and he nods.

The song changes from fast to slow. _Fuck. I'll never be able to slow dance with her without getting a hard on._

She steps closer, but leaves enough space so our bodies don't touch as we start to move.

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

 _It all just sounds like ooh  
Ooh too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

Seriously, of all the songs to dance to we get this one?

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
'Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh oh  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

 _It all just sounds like ooh  
Ooh too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

Is the song supposed to be making me sad? Shit, this guy and I are in the same situation. I feel ya buddy. Seems we're both in the dog house thanks to our pride and egos. I'm hoping and praying Ana lets me clean up the mess I made. I need her in my life.

 _Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know_

 _I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all those things I should have done  
When I was your man_

Dude, you're just going to give up? Fuck that shit. I'm fighting. I know she said she does not know about a friendship, but I'm sure as fuck not giving up. I am deciding here and now to prove myself to her. I'll never stop fighting for her because I love her.

As the night goes on, no one notices the brunette in the back of the bar. She takes out her phone and sends a text.

 **They're still here, mistress. It looks like they are about to call it a night. -H**

 **Well done. Remember what we talked about. I'm outside. Go get in your car and get into position. -E**

 **The song Ana and Christian were dancing to was Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man." My mother's oldest brother, who happens to be my FAV uncle is 6' 5 1/2". He was my inspiration for Luke's height.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glad you all liked the last two chapters. Yes, Chloe knew she'd have to win Luke over. What better way to get what you want. It works on my husband all the time ;-) I am glad you all are liking this story and thank you for your reviews. Some of you had some concerns regarding Luke's threat of Christian and Elliot not coming to his defense. We all know how CG can be. He can be a major asshole. No one knows this better than Elliot, Luke, and Jason. Elliot always has his brother's back and rest assured that if something had popped off between Luke and CG, Elliot would have jumped in. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

As the song ends, I feel my heart breaking at having to release Ana. My hand lingers a while longer, on her waist, as we stare into each other's eyes. She's the first to break the trance we're in.

"It's getting late, I better go." She says walking towards the table to grab her coat.

I help her put on her coat as I see Elliot and Luke doing the same. I see Taylor looking outside the bar door and answer his phone.

"Well, ladies, gents, Christian. I need to get this lovely young lady home and tucked in bed." Elliot says wiggling his eyebrows and making Vanessa laugh.

We all walk outside to our various vehicles and I walk Ana to hers.

"Thank you, Ana. For hearing me out tonight. It really means a lot to me. You will never know how much it truly means to me." I tell her squeezing her hand.

"Christian, I know a lot has been done and said, but I meant what I said. I forgive you, but I'll never forget. I can't just sweep what happened under the rug. Most women in my position would have told you to go fuck yourself by now."

She's right. I would have even told me to fuck off, but not Ana. Ana has always been different, special. _Too bad you didn't realize this before you ruined everything._

"I know and I thank you for not telling me that. Although I deserve it."

"Yes, you do, but what would that resolve, Christian? I refuse to dwell on bitterness and anger. Holding on to that will make me a less effective mother, person. I cannot have that." She says offering me a smile.

"Please be careful driving home." I say as she gets into her vehicle. I watch as her headlights go out of sight.

Getting in my R8, Taylor pulls up behind me to follow me home.

APOV

Well, tonight was …. different. Other than the asshole grabbing me, I surprisingly had a good time. Christian's apology was nice. Could I be friends with him? Do I want to be friends with him? Would I be doing a disservice to myself by opening up and letting him in as a friend?

One part of me tells me to go for it and let him in as a friend. Yet, the other part says no. This part reminds me that he is not to be trusted. Can I take his word for it that he's cut Elena out of his life?

"Take it one day at a time, Ana." I say to myself.

My phone ringing interrupts my monologue. Pressing the phone icon on my steering wheel, I connect Elliot.

"You have some nerve calling me, Elliot Grey. Something you forgot to tell me about who else was joining us, this evening?"

"You would have either said no, or not shown up if I had told you." He says laughing.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You needed an evening out, mama. All you do is work and take care of Bailey. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You know what? I did. I didn't think I'd enjoy myself once Christian showed up, but I did. He apologized for his behavior."

"He's really sorry, Ana. He feels terrible about what happened. I've never seen a person so broken once he found out what Elena had done and then realized what he had done to you."

"Well, it was nice of him to offer an apology. Who knows we may just forge a friendship out of this, after all."

"You're willing to be his friend?"

"I don't know El, one minute I'm ok with a friendship and the next I'm afraid. I'm afraid I can't trust him." She says as she looks through her rearview and sees the fast approaching vehicle.

"I understand. Look, I love you both and hate to see you both hurting. He's really working hard on himself. He wants to be a better person, for you and Bailey. He knows you are a package deal and he is aiming at fixing his colossal fuck up with you."

"Just think about it, Ana. Give him a chance, what's the worst that can happen?"

I'm getting ready to answer him when suddenly, I'm rammed from behind.

"What the fuck!"

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"El, some lunatic is trying to run me off the road. They keep ramming the back of my vehicle."

"FUCK, Ana, stay on the line. I'll grab Ness' phone to call the cops."

The next second, I'm rammed from the side. I'm holding the wheel steady trying not to go off the road.

"Elliot they're trying to push me off the road. I'm on the smaller wooden bridge." I say as I begin to cry.

Unable to hold my vehicle in the road, I get one final push and go over the side.

"Elliot, I'm going over the edge. Take care of Bailey. Tell her I'm watching over her. Tell my dad I love him. Thank you for being you, El. I love you, too." I manage to say right before my vehicle crashes into the water.

"ANA, ANA!" I hear Elliot screaming as my vehicle is filling with water.

I manage to unfasten my seatbelt. I try to kick out the driver's window, then the windshield. Neither window will budge. I use my cell phone to hit the window. It won't budge. This is not how I imagined going.

RPOV

I'm trailing behind Miss Steele to make sure she makes it home, safely. Mr. Grey has had Ms. Lincoln under surveillance since he cut ties with her. No clue what he ever saw in the old bitch. Glad he had the foresight to have her followed, though. She's an evil bitch.

I sent T a text, while they were in the bar, to alert him to the brunette, I saw talking to Ms. Lincoln outside of the bar. I knew something was up when they both pulled into secluded parts of the parking lot.

As Ana pulled out of the parking lot, the pickup truck followed her and Ms. Lincoln followed Mr. Grey out of the parking lot. As soon as she was gone, I tailed Miss Steele. It didn't take me long to catch up to her.

As I get closer, I see the pickup ramming Miss Steele's vehicle. Dammit! She's gone over. Grabbing my phone, I call Taylor.

"T, man, this bitch has run Miss Steele's vehicle off the side of the road. Send help. I'm going in." I say as I pull to the side and jump in where I see the top of her vehicle. Please don't let me be too late.

TPOV

Fuck! I see Ms. Lincoln pass by as we pull into Escala's garage. I see you bitch. I'll deal with you later.

Getting out of his car I catch Mr. Grey before he heads to the elevator.

"Sir, we have a situation. It's Ana."

"Taylor, what's wrong? Is she ok?" He asks rushing to get into the car.

"It seems Ms. Lincoln and an accomplice were at the bar, tonight. Ms. Lincoln was tailing us. I just saw her pass as we pulled into the garage. Her accomplice was following Ana. Ryan noticed then both and trailed Ana home."

"Taylor what the fuck are you not telling me, what…." He's cut off by his phone ringing.

"Christian, Ana's been run off the road. I was on the phone with her when it happened. I'm heading back there now." Elliot says and it sounds like he's crying.

"WHAT! Run off the road?" I say turning to Taylor. "Taylor and I are headed back there now. This is Elena's doing. I'll explain later." I say hanging up the phone.

APOV

I'm trying to fight as I think about my baby. This can't be it. It can't end like this. I feel myself getting light headed. _I'm so sorry Bailey. I love you, baby._ Would a friendship with Christian be so bad? My mind is all over the place, this must be what it's like right before you die. I'm starting to see black spots as I blink.

I see a hand on my window as everything goes black.

RPOV

Shit! I found her, I hope it's not too late. I manage to kick the window in. Her body is slumped over the steering wheel. Grabbing her, I swim back to the surface.

Getting back to land I lay her down and begin CPR. Please don't let this be the end for her. She was always so sweet and kind. She mellowed Mr. Grey out. He was less of a dick when they were together. I think all of security wanted to kill him when he believed that bitch over Miss Steele.

We all love her. She has the type of personality that just draws you in. She makes you want to protect her and keep her safe. I know she's closer to Luke, but I'd go through hell and back to make sure she's safe. That's how powerful her personality is. Please be ok, Miss Steele. I don't think any of us will ever be alright, if you don't make it, especially Mr. Grey.

CPOV

We arrive at the same time as Elliot and Luke. I guess Elliot must have called him.

I see her on the ground and Ryan performing CPR.

"ANA!" I say running over and kneeling. She looks pale and her lips have turned blue. She's not waking up. _Please baby wake up, please, Ana!_

"Why isn't she waking up? Ana, please baby. Don't do this to me. You need to come back to Bailey. To me." I say the last part low.

Ryan is still doing CPR as we hear the ambulance in the distance. It seems like time is standing still as we're all watching a lifeless Ana.

"I have a pulse!" Ryan says.

"Thank fuck!" Taylor says making us all look up at him. He never shows any emotion, but I know how he feels about Ana.

The EMT's get there as Ana starts coughing.

"Ana! Can you hear me baby?"

"Sir, we need you to step back, please." One of the EMT's says to me.

Backing up, I see them check Ana and put her on a gurney. They give Ryan a blanket to cover himself.

The police arrive and Ryan tells them what he saw and gives them the license plate of the car that ran Ana off the road. Elliot also tells them what happened as he was on the phone with her at the time.

"We need to get her to the hospital." The EMT say. I hop in as they put Ana in the ambulance. "Sir, we don't have room for you. You're going to have to follow us."

"Come on Christian, let them get her there. You can ride with me. The faster you get out, the faster they can get her there." Elliot says.

"Fine." I mumble, not pleased at not being able to ride with Ana.

It took us no time to arrive at the hospital. Elliot told me everything as we drove behind the ambulance. "She sounded so scared." He says getting choked up.

Mom is in the ER when we arrive.

"Christian, Elliot, what's wrong?

"Mom, it's Ana. Elena had someone run her off the road. Her vehicle went off into some water. Ryan saved her, but she was unconscious when he pulled her out."

"Oh dear." Mom says.

I know mom is not Ana's favorite person right now, but she's our only connection and resource. Looking at her, she shakes her head.

"Ok, let me see what I can find out." She says without me having to ask her.

Chloe, Gail, and Ray finally arrive and we relay the story to them. Gail and Chloe hold each other and cry. Ray is holding a sleeping Bailey. He hands her over to Luke. I can't help but feel slighted that he hands her to Luke and not me, but I understand why. I'm nothing to Bailey. She does not know me. I will change that, though.

It seems like hours have passed before mom comes back and tells us they have Ana stable and she has been taken to a room. We take the elevator to Ana's floor. Luke gives Bailey to Jason as he and Ray go back, first. Next, Chloe and Gail go back. After they've had their turn, Elliot and Jason go back.

I'm the last to go in and it breaks my heart to see her like this. As I get closer to her bed, I grab her hand. Her fingers are still a little blue, but the color is coming back. I lean forward and kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Ana. So, sorry. Elena did this. I make this vow to you, right now. She will pay. I will make her wish she were never born when I get a hold of her." I say as I caress her hand.

"I love you, Ana. I never stopped loving you. I'm sorry I was not the man you needed me to be then, but I swear if you give me a chance. I'll prove to you I am that man." I say as a tear slides down my cheek and onto her hand.

"Well, first off she won't want you crying like a little girl all over her." I turn around and see Ray standing in the doorway.

"I think both of you are spending too much time dwelling in the past." He says walking closer to the bed. "I heard what you did and I can't say that I didn't want to get my shotgun and give you a head start once I found out." He says taking a seat.

"We always treat the ones we love the worst. I have no clue why it happens, but we do. We're men, we're dumb when it comes to love and figuring out women. Some things are just not meant to be and figuring out women is one of them. They have us figured out though. That's why it's good to listen to them. When they say something is not right, listen to them."

"Don't let your past determine your future and dictate your present. I'm sure you've learned from your mistakes." He chuckles. "Annie loves you and I know you love her, you two need to move forward and stop thinking about what happened."

As I'm sitting here looking at him, he says, "Make no mistakes about it, I'm on Annie's side, but it's time out for pointing fingers. It's time to heal. You'll age quicker holding on to all that. If I could forgive Carla for cheating on me, you two can move passed this." He says getting up to pat me on the back.

"Ray, why don't you and Bailey stay at Escala. No need to get back on the road. Please, I insist. I know Gail has clothes there for Bailey."

"I'd appreciate that." Thank you, Christian he says as he leaves me sitting beside Ana's bed.

EPOV

Pouring myself a glass of wine. I smile as I picture that twit drowning. I cannot wait until Christian finds out his precious Ana is gone forever. He'll have something in common with her daughter. They'll both be motherless. I laugh at this thought.

The plan was to run her off the road and make her crash, but I couldn't have planned it better. Maybe there will be piranhas in the water and there'll be nothing left of her. One can only hope. I think as I go into my dungeon and see my sub waiting for me.

"On your feet, my precious." I say to my sub. I run my riding crop down the sub's body.

"Tonight, you have pleased your mistress, Heather. Do you know what happens when you please your mistress?"

"Yes, mistress, you let me come." She says.

"You are correct, sweet girl." I say grabbing her face and kissing her. "There will be a lot of coming, tonight."

"You may come over here." I say to my newest sub in training. "We are going to have some fun tonight. Are you ready?"

"Yes mistress." He says as his head is bowed. I grab his cock because it's already hard in anticipation of tonight. "On the bed, both of you."

Just then, my door bell rings. _Who in the hell?_

Going upstairs to answer the door, I'm shocked when I open the door and see two police officers standing there.

"Elena Lincoln?"

"Yes."

"We have a warrant for your arrest for solicitation of murder."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows, favorites. Karashin thank you for sharing my story, you rock! JB, Reds 77, Anonbishy, Sam 'Dimples' Swarek, Blade's Lover, Karen Cullen Grey, .9 and there are others. I love your comments. Some of them have me laughing so hard. Thank you for your encouragement. I am so sorry I didn't get to post, yesterday. I left work early because I have not been feeling well. My throat feels like it's on fire and I could not get warm no matter how many blankets my husband pilled on me. It's like I'm chilled to my bones. I took some NyQuil and was out. I'm still not 100%, but I hated not posting a chapter.**

 **A Guest reviewer wrote: "** _This is the second time you have had a detailed lemon of Luke and your OC, your smut is fantastic, but I feel like it's off pace. It feels very jarring, these are supporting characters, I don't need to know that he loves the look/taste of her pussy, or will let him fuck her ass. It totally breaks the flow of the story to have these abrupt detailed lemons that feel just thrown in, especially about characters that are supporting (Luke) or original characters that haven't been fleshed out."_

 **This "second lemon" as you pointed out, with Luke and Chloe was necessary, to me. Chloe had to break the news to Luke that Christian was invited to the bar. She needed Luke to behave at the bar. Luke is still pissed at Christian for hurting Ana. Ana is like a little sister to him. So, Chloe needed to screw some calmness into him, literally. Thank you for your review. This is my first time writing and it's a learning experience. You may want to stop reading my story all together though, as there may be more lemons with supporting characters.**

 **All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

I wake to giggles and sloppy kisses on my face. When I open my eyes, I see excited blue eyes and dark curls staring at me. My sweet baby girl is holding my cheeks smiling. She claps her hands when she sees I'm awake.

As I look around the room, I see dad, Elliot, Jason, Gail, and Luke. Everyone gets quiet as I look around. The quietness is short lived as Carla bursts through the door.

"Oh sweetheart. I was so worried about you. How are you? Are you ok?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

"Ray called me and Christian sent his jet for me. Oh, baby how are you feeling?" She asks fluffing my pillow.

"I'm fine, mom." I say tickling Bailey's stomach making her laugh.

"What happened? Who found me?" I ask looking around the room.

"Elena had someone run you off the road. This has not been confirmed, but we're sure it was her doing. When Christian severed ties with her, he and T put her under surveillance. While we were at the bar, one of Christian's …ummmm…. ex-girlfriends showed up." Luke explains.

"Ryan was tailing Elena that night and saw her pull into the bar parking lot. He contacted T and told him she was in the parking lot. Ryan was able to get the license plate information off the vehicle. Elena followed T and Christian back to Escala. Once they arrive, Ryan made contact about what happened to you and they hightailed it back to you."

Here we go again with this Elena bullshit. This is why I didn't want a friendship with him. She cannot seem to go gently into that good night. He'll never be rid of her, no matter what he does. I sigh laying back on my pillows and pulling Bailey to me.

"Any idea when I'll be released?" I ask looking at my dad.

"Annie, you almost drowned. They are not going to release you so soon." Dad says.

"Almost, dad. I'm sure you all would be visiting another place if the venture had been accomplished. I'm fine, surely they won't keep me another night." I say as Bailey is starting to get fussy.

"I'll take her Ana. I'm sure she's hungry." Gail says. I watch as she takes a bottle out of Bailey's bag and Bailey all but snatches it from her.

"Ana, you scared the sh…. snot out of me." Elliot says looking back at Bailey. "Please don't do that to me again. I thought…. I thought I'd never see you again." He says rubbing his hands through his hair.

I grab his hand, "You're stuck with me, El."

"Good because you and Chloe are the only ones who can do anything with Luke. He was acting like a _pussy_." He whispers that last part. "I honestly have never seen a grown man cry so much. He cried out all of his testosterone." Elliot says making us all laugh.

"I did not, you big wuss." Luke says glaring at Elliot, but I know it's true. Luke may be the biggest of my guys, but he's very sensitive.

"Well, at least I wasn't the one blubbering like an idiot. No one could understand what you were saying. I thought your mom was going to have to give you a sedative." Luke counters making Elliot turn red.

In response, Elliot can only give Luke the middle finger salute.

"Ana, don't worry about a thing, we're on top of this." Jason says.

I nod, but then frown. "Jason, how did Elena know we were going to be at the bar?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

Everyone leaves to let me rest. I had Gail leave Bailey. I needed the comfort of my baby. Dad will come back later for me.

I think back to last night while I was laying here. I heard what my dad told Christian. Not sure how I can move beyond the hurt of not being able to trust him. I don't know what to do. I'm torn. Maybe I can start with a friendship, first.

My door opens and I see those copper locks before I see those mesmerizing gray eyes.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." He says unsure of what to do as he's still standing by the door.

"You can come in."

"I didn't know if you were resting. I didn't want to disturb you. Maybe I should go." He says looking down at a sleeping Bailey.

"Christian, it's fine. She'll be awake soon."

He sits in the chair beside my bed. The quietness is so loud as he begins to fidget.

"Thank you for getting my mother here."

"Of course, Ana. I'd do anything for you. I'm just glad you're ok." He says staring at me. His look changes as I realize I'm biting on my lower lip.

"Christian, how did Elene know where we were?"

"I don't know. We are trying to find out. The only people who knew where we were was my security team. The license plate for the truck, that ran you off the road, was registered to one of my ex subs. Heather Mitchell." He says.

I sigh, making him look up, "Ana, I'm sorry. I had no idea this would happen. I was serious when I said I cut ties with Elena. She's nearly broke as the salons have taken a nose dive. Her stylists have all sought jobs at other salons. She's been laying low."

"Someone is feeding her information, Christian. Someone who always knows your every move."

Christian looks deep in thought at what I said as the doctor enters the room.

"Well, Miss Steele, I see you're awake. I need to do a couple of tests and based on the results we'll see when you're able to go home. I'll need you to sit on the edge of the bed for me, please."

Not wanting to place Bailey on the bed for fear that she'll roll off. I look at Christian. "Christian?" I say holding Bailey out for him to take her. He stands and carefully takes Bailey into his arms. He eases her to his shoulder as she continues to sleep.

"How do you feel Miss Steele? Any shortness of breath, or headaches?"

"No, I feel fine. Ready to go home. Any idea when I'll be released?"

"I see no reason why you can't be released today." He says with a smile. "I'll have your discharge papers sent for your signature."

Once the doctor leaves, I ask Christian if he could watch Bailey a little longer while I shower and change. He agrees as I get my things and go into the bathroom.

CPOV

Sitting here in Ana's hospital room holding her daughter feels right. Bailey smells like baby mixed with Ana's scent. It's bliss as I bury my nose in her curls.

As I'm relishing in Bailey's scent, I hear a knock and turn as I see Luke walking into Ana's room. _Great! At least I'm in the right place if he chooses to maim me._ He glances at Bailey, then back at me as he takes a seat on the couch in the room.

I can feel Luke boring a hole in the side of my head as we sit and wait for Ana to come out of the bathroom.

"I had a sister, once." He says breaking the silence. I look over at him.

"I had a younger sister. If she were still alive, she would be a couple of years older than Ana. She followed me everywhere. I hated it." He says chuckling to herself. "As she got older, she started doing her own thing, but everyone knew she was Luke Sawyer's little sister. No one dared to mess with her."

"While I was away, she got in with some asshole who did a number on her. He was too busy destroying my sister's self-esteem while he was fucking other girls. He broke her heart, while bad mouthing her, humiliating her, and ruining her reputation." He says making a fist. "My mom called me and told me what happened. I took an extended leave, and I came home to check on her. She was skin and bones. She did not look the same."

"It broke me to see her so broken. She was my baby sister and she was in pain over some asshole and I couldn't help her. I was able to get her to eat and gain her weight back. However, I knew she was still broken hearted about that asshole.

"I went looking for him, but he had moved to another state. My sister was still withdrawn, but she was looking better. She was supposed to start seeing a psychiatrist the day after I was supposed to leave. She never made it. She had gone out for a drive. When two cops showed up at our door, I knew something was wrong."

"There had been a car accident. My sister had gone around a curve, too fast, and hit a tree. I never thought it was an accident. I have always felt that she was so depressed over this guy, that she decided to take her life. Though she was getting better, on the outside, she was still suffering on the inside. It's easy to hide how we really feel on the inside because no one can really see it."

Sitting here listening to Luke, I'm speechless. I never knew he had a sister. I'd be devastated if I lost Mia. She's annoying as hell at times, but she's still my baby sister and I love her, dearly. I'd kill any asshole who broke her heart. Then realization dawns on me as I look over a Luke.

"I feel like Ana is my second chance at saving my sister. She has that sweet outlook at life that my sister had. She draws you in with her big heart. You did a number on, her. I was determined not to let the same outcome happen twice." He says.

I shudder as I think of Ana taking her life because of what I did. I would not be able to live in a world without Ana. Even if she hated me, at least she'd still be alive to hate me.

"Luke, I'm so sorry for what happened to your sister. I understand your love for Ana. I assure you, I do not want to hurt her anymore. I would be inconsolable if something were to happen to Ana because of me. I just want a chance to right my wrong with her."

"Ana is very lucky to have you and I'm glad she has you. I'm sorry for hurting her in the past, but please believe me. I just want to be a part of Ana and Bailey's life, anyway they'll have me. I know I don't deserve it, but I love her. I never stopped loving her, Luke."

He gets up and approaches me, "I know. Jason and I had a talk, but I meant what I said. Ana and Bailey are my family. I don't want anyone hurting them. I'll never let anyone hurt her, again." He says and then he does something I was not expecting. He extends his hand.

Rising from the chair to shift Bailey, who is slowing waking up, I extend my hand and we shake.

Ana comes out of the bathroom dressed in an burnt orange skirt, with a brown sweater, tights, and boots. Holy hell, that sweater makes my mouth water as I stare at her luscious tits. I secretly praise Bailey for her mom's new assets as my eyes move downward.

"Luke, are you here to take me home?" She says breaking me from my naughty daydream.

Bailey's head shoots up as she hears Ana's voice. She rubs her eyes with her pudgy hands as she looks at me. She takes my face and gives me a sloppy kiss, as she lays her head back on my shoulder.

"She likes you." Ana says. "She's not too fond of strangers, but she seems to like you. I notice the day Gail had her at Escala." Ana says smiling.

The nurse comes in with Ana's discharge papers and a wheelchair as Luke grabs her bag. "Ray and your mom went ahead to the house to get things situated. Your dad is grilling and has invited everyone over. He asked me to bring you home. I need to stop by the apartment and pick up Chloe. She just got off work."

As Ana sits in the wheelchair, I place Bailey on her lap. Like also grabs Chloe's carrier. Leaving me to push the wheelchair.

As we're in the hallway, I see my mom at the nurses' station. _Not now mom, please. Just let us get out of here without you saying anything to piss off Ana._ She looks up and notices me pushing Ana's wheelchair. She smiles. "Hi Ana, and this must be Bailey." Mom says smiling at Bailey.

"Dr. Grey." Ana says before turning her attention back to Bailey. Mom looks crushed. _What do you expect, mom? Give her some more time._ I stop and kiss her cheek as I wheel Ana to the elevator.

Getting to the garage, Luke takes Bailey from Ana and places her in her carrier. Helping Ana out of the wheelchair, she gets into the backseat with Bailey. Taylor pulls up waiting for me. A nurse takes the wheelchair from me as I make my way to my car feeling dejected that I wasn't invited to Ray's house.

As Luke backs out of the parking spot, he stops on the side of my car. "Hey Grey!" Ana yells as I'm getting into my car.

"Yes, Ana?"

"Any plans this afternoon?"

"None that I can think of, why?"

"Care to take a drive to Montesano for a cookout?"

 _Stay calm, Grey._ "Sure, thank you, Ana. I'll meet you there." I say getting into my car.

Once the door is closed and I'm shielded by the tinted windows. Taylor breaks protocol by holding his hand up. I hive five him while trying not to lose any more decorum as I'm smiling so much, my cheeks are beginning to hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews. I am on the mend and feeling better thank you. I NEVER get sick, so when I start feeling bad, I know I am getting sick. Sorry this chapter is so short. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes belong to me.**

EPOV

Fucking hell! Arrested? Solicitation of murder? "Officer I have no idea where you are getting these false allegations. I've done no such thing. Where are you getting this information?"

"Ma'am, we ask the questions, not answer them. We also have a warrant to search the premises." The officer says as another one makes his way into the house to search.

 _Search the premises. Shit! I left the dungeon door open. I hope those two fools have the decency to hide._

"I don't give you permission to search my premises."

Laughing, the officer says, "We don't need your permission, Ms. Lincoln. The Judge gave us permission when he signed the warrant. Take her to the car."

I can barely breath as I'm placed in the back seat of the car, barely clothed. The bastards could have at least let me get dressed. It seems like hours have passed, but I know it's only minutes before the officers bring Heather and Noah outside. _Dammit! I thought they would have had enough sense to hide. I just hope Heather does not talk and that she had enough sense to get rid of the vehicle. I'm not going down with these idiots._

APOV

I am so happy when we drive up and I'm home. It's true when they say there's no place like home. I hate hospitals and hope I don't see another one anytime soon. Walking into the house, I put Bailey in her playpen with a few toys.

I go out back and see dad on the grill and mom wiping down the table and chairs. Why does something so mundane make me miss when they were married. We had good times, until mom got bored and wanted to search for more, i.e. someone with more money. I love my mom, though and our relationship improved that year I was living in Georgia.

I go upstairs to put my clothes away and think about the last few days. Christian apologizing was something I never saw coming. He seems remorseful, but could I move on with him? Even being friends with him means having to deal with his family. Could I see myself with someone and I don't want to be around his family? _Baby steps, Ana. Right now, you're back and forth about just having a simple friendship with Christian._

I go back downstairs and see that everyone has arrived and sitting out back. Bailey is with her favorite playmate, Elliot.

"You going out, or are you just going to hide inside?" My mom says breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm going out, just taking it all in."

"It was very nice of Christian to send his jet for me."

"Yes, it was. I thanked him." I know this is her window to discuss Christian further.

"Ana, do you still love him? It's obvious he still loves you and he's sorry about what happened. Don't close yourself off to him. If you still love him, then fight. I know I'm the last person to give advice on relationships, but I'm also the perfect person. I've had so many relationships that I know the difference between a man truly in love and a man in lust." She takes my hand and leads me to the couch to sit.

"Baby girl" She says tucking a hair behind my ear. "We always accept the love we think we deserve. You accepted Brandon because you thought you deserved him after what happened between you and Christian. You loved him, but you were not in love with him. Yes, my beautiful granddaughter was a result of that, and I thank Brandon."

"However, your heart was not with Brandon. Your heart has always been with Christian. Yes, he messed up, but men do. They don't think logically like we do. They wouldn't know what to do without us. He loves you, Ana. I truly believe that man would move heaven, earth and the stars for you."

"I loved your biological dad. He gave me you, but Raymond Steele gave me so much more. I was young and selfish and I will forever regret what I did to him. He has forgiven me, but if I could go back I'd do everything differently."

"I'm not saying you have to make a decision, today about you and Christian, but don't put up too much of a fight. Now, that's not to say don't make him work hard for you, because he definitely should pay for his stupidity." She says winking.

"I just want you and my granddaughter to be happy, Ana. Even a blind man can see that your souls were matched long before you met. Just think about what I've said." She says rising off the couch and heading back outside.

My mom and I have never had such a deep discussion. She's never even hinted on her feelings about what she did to dad. It's refreshing to be able to get a woman's take on Christian's and my folly.

Joining everyone outside, I gather some wood for the fire pit. I steal a glance at Christian as I see him talking to my dad. I take this time to admire how nice his ass is in his jean. I look at his hands and get warm thinking of the many orgasms he's brought me to with those fingers. Traveling north, I stop at his chiseled chest and my mouth waters. Next are his lips and I lick mine as I think of the many kisses he's given me.

I stop when I get to his eyes and realize they are watching me. _Shit, I'm caught!_ I think as I turn away and straight into Elliot.

"So, am I the only one noticing you and my brother eye fu …. humping each other?" Elliot snickers.

"I was, was, ummmmm …" I got nothing.

"Mmmmhmmmmm, come on Bailey." He says covering her eyes. "Let's go to a rated G area."

CPOV

I am so happy to be here. I'm so glad Ana invited me over. I overheard her conversation with Carla as I was leaving the downstairs bathroom. I always thought Carla was flighty, but I must say after hearing that, my perception of her has changed.

Though I'm in deep conversation with Ray, I cannot take my eyes off Ana. She is still such a natural beauty. Even now, with no makeup, she'd be able to give any supermodel a run for their money.

I wonder if it would be too soon to ask her out, just to hang out. Would that be pushing it. My eyes follow her as she gathers wood for the fire pit. Holy crap, when she bends over, I can only picture holding on to her hips as I plow her from behind. _Shit don't think about fucking her while you're standing here talking to her father._

I turn and see her checking me out. I can see that blush from here as she knows I've caught her. I chuckle to myself as she turns away.

I'm sure it was Elliot's doing to sit us next to each other during dinner. Gotta love the idiot, at times. Ana is holding Bailey who is happily babbling while we eat. Conversation is flowing good between everyone. I take this time to ask Ana out.

"Ana, would you like to hang out sometime? Maybe go out to dinner?" I ask her. Seeing that I caught her off guard, her mouth opens and closes like a fish.

"Oh, ummm… Christian, I don't know. I don't think we should…"

"It's ok, Ana. I understand. We don't have to. I just thought I'd ask." I say immediately cursing myself for moving too fast.

"Christian, it's just that…. Well, I have Bailey and I can't just pick up and take off whenever I want to." She says still clearly caught off guard.

"No, Ana. I understand." I say I as get up from the table to grab another beer.

I know I still have a lot to prove to Ana. I cannot apologize, fly her mother into town, and expect her to want to pick up where we left off.

"Bro, give her some time. She'll come around to the idea of wanting to go out with you." Elliot says patting my back.

"Remember, baby steps. You need to crawl before you start walking."

"I know. I just thought…. she invited me here, I just thought."

"I know, but the fact that she did invite you here speaks volumes."

"You're right, Elliot. Thanks." I say giving him a shoulder bump.

As the night winds down, we prepare to leave. I go in search of Ana to say goodnight. I find her in Bailey's room getting her ready for bed.

"Ana, I just wanted to say good night. Everyone is getting ready to leave."

"Good night, Christian. I'm glad you could come."

"Thank you for inviting me, Ana. I had a good time."

"Good night, Bailey." I say smoothing her curls out of her face. She shocks me by holding her hands out to me.

"She wants you to pick her up." And says.

Reaching down, I pick up Bailey and cradle her to my chest. I bury my nose in her hair and inhale her sweet scent. She lays her head on my shoulder and I pat her back giving her a hug. "Good night, sweet girl." I say quietly as I place her in her crib.

After I've covered her up, I turn to see Ana staring at me biting on her lip. I move closer to her never taking my eyes off her. I free her bottom lip and gently rub my thumb across it. "Don't bite your lip, Ana." I say softly.

I can see her chest rapidly rising. I lean towards her when Elliot bursts through the door to say good night, "Yo, Banana, I'm out!" _Fucking Elliot!_

Startled out of our trance, Ana backs up and turns towards Elliot. "Night, Elliot. Drive carefully." She says walking out of the room to walk him to the door.

Sighing, I look back down at Bailey who thankfully remained asleep through Elliot's loud mouth. Making my way to the front door. I thank Ray and Carla for having me.

I say good night to Ana once more as I walk passed her standing on the front porch.

Laying my head back on the seat when I get in the car, I come up with my next step in proving myself to Ana.

?POV

Who the fuck is calling me this time of night. "Hello." _You have a collect call from the Seattle Police Department. Will you accept the charges?_ "Yes."

"Hello?"

"Hello big brother. I've been arrested, I need you to come get me, please."

"What the fuck … arrested Heather? What happened?"

She tells me about the cops showing up at Ms. Lincoln's house and searching it.

"Have you told them anything?"

"No. They say someone gave them the license plate information that came back registered to me. I told them I had not been out all night. I guess without the actual vehicle, they have to let me go."

"Sit tight, I'm on my way." I say as I hung up the phone.

I practically gift wrapped Grey's bitch for her and she couldn't get that right. We'll put our heads together with Ms. Lincoln to see what else we can come up with to make that fucker pay. He thinks he can just walk all over people, use them, and no longer give a fuck about them. Well, he has another thing coming. Since he hurt someone I love. I'll hurt the one person everyone knows he loves. His Achilles Heel, Anastasia Steele.

 **Carla's quote: "We accept the love we think we deserve" is from Stephen Chbosky's 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'**


	17. Chapter 17

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

Sitting in my office, with my accountant, going over the books for my restaurant. I can't help but be pleased. The restaurant is doing well and making a lot of money. We are booked every night.

Once we're done and my accountant leaves. My next order of business is to my realtor. No matter how she looked, there was nothing available except for the Escala apartment. Sighing, I dial my realtor's number.

"King Realty how may I direct your call?"

"Hi Ginger, it's Ana. Is Faith available?"

"Hi, Ana. Yes. Hold on."

"Well, your ears must be burning because I was about to call you." Faith says as she picks up.

"Really? You found me another apartment, in another building?" I ask.

"Nope. There's another buyer interested in the Escala apartment. I was going to call you to see if you want it, or not?"

"If it's the only one available." I say letting out a deep breath. "I suppose I'll take it."

"Yay, I'll fax over the paperwork to you, now."

"Thanks, Faith."

Well, it looks like Bailey and I will be moving to Escala. I hope Christian does not think I'm moving there because of him. Will it be awkward if we run into each other and I have not told him I'm moving there? I'm deep in thought when I hear a knock on my door and I look up and see Luke barely fitting in the doorway.

"Hi Lukey. You playing hooky from work today?"

"Nah, I stopped by for lunch and wanted to talk to you." He says sitting down in front of my desk.

This looks serious. "Are you ok? Is Chloe ok? You two haven't broken up have you? I'll scratch her eyes out if she hurt you."

"Nice to know you have my back, if Chloe steps out of line." He says laughing. "No there's nothing wrong. We didn't break up."

"You know I love Chloe, but you're my brother." I say trailing off.

"Ana, I want to apologize to you. I've been real hard on Grey and a major dick to him. I just don't want you to get hurt, again. I'm sorry if I overstepped in any way with being over protective. I just didn't want you to end up like…."

"Oh Luke." I say coming over to sit in the chair next to him. I take his hand, "Luke, I get it. I understand. You want to protect me because you couldn't protect your sister."

He nods his head. Luke is a beast of a man, but he's such a gentle soul.

"Luke, thank you. You've been the best big brother a girl could ask for. You have been there for me, when there was no one else and I truly appreciate it. I'm sure your sister is so proud of you. I'd like to think she had her hand in arranging us to find each other." I say smiling.

"I understand your anger and frustration towards Christian and I can relate. However, we've talked, he's apologized, and I refuse to let bitterness dwell in my heart for a situation that is in the past. I'm taking baby steps towards a friendship with him."

"I understand, Ana. I did talk to him the day I picked you up from the hospital. I explained everything to him. He understood. I realize I should not compare you to my sister, and I am sorry. He and I have come to an agreement."

"I just want you to know I'm on board with whatever you want to do. You want to be friends with him, you have my support. You want to start another relationship with him, you have my support. You and Bailey are my family."

"I appreciate that Luke, thank you. You know I love you." I say going over and hugging him. Luke hates when I do this.

"Anaaaaa, please stop, you know I hate when you go all mushy and girly on me." He says getting up from his chair.

As he's walking towards the door, he turns back, "I love you too, Banana."

"Good because you have to help me move into my new place." I shout to his back as he's walking out.

"Yeah yeah." He says as he makes his way down the hallway.

?POV

"Heather, what happened."

"Well, hello to you, too big brother."

"Cut the shit and tell me what happened."

"I went to the bar and they were there, like you told me. I texted Elena and alerted her. She was waiting in the parking lot when I went outside. We sat and waited. I saw Grey's bodyguard watching the door. I almost thought he spotted Elena."

"Yeah, Taylor watches everything. He's going to be a thorn in our side."

"Well, when that bitch came outside, he walked her to her car. I waited until he and his bodyguard left before I followed her. Elena followed behind Grey."

"It didn't take me long to catch up to her. I immediately rammed her from the back. She held her vehicle steady. Once she got to the smaller bridge, I decided to hit her from the side. Soon, I had her and her vehicle careening off the side of the bridge into the water. I sped off and hid the truck in the storage unit."

"So, how'd you end up in jail?"

"Another person and I were ummmm … helping Elena with something when the cops showed up.

Rolling my eyes, I say "I hope the something was not fucking that old bitch with another person. I wish like hell you'd stop doing that and get yourself together." I say glaring at her. From the look of shame she's wearing, I can tell she and that old bitch were about to engage in another threesome.

"Well, once the cops showed up, she left the basement door open. Apparently, the cops had a warrant to search her house. They found Noah and I in the basement. It looks like Elena won't be out for a while, if ever. It turns out, Noah is only 16."

"For the love of… she's fucking kids and girls? She's almost as sick as the monster she created." I say thinking of Grey and his past dalliances.

"You just need to lay low for a while. Go home and stay there. I'll let you know the next move."

CPOV

A few days have passed since the cookout at Ray's house. I cannot believe Ana is moving to Escala. Elliot let it slip, but Ana called me to tell me herself. She said she didn't want to make me feel like she didn't want me to know.

I thanked her for telling me. If she hadn't, I know I would have gotten the wrong idea and felt as if she didn't want to be bothered. I am so excited. Ana and Bailey will be in the same building as me.

I text Taylor that I'm ready to go, and he meets me at the elevator. As we enter the garage and get into the car, I have an idea.

"Taylor, I'd like to make a couple of stops, please."

He nods as he pulls out of the garage and into traffic. It's colder outside, but it's a beautiful day. The sun shining reflects my mood. Everyone at the office looked at me as if I were crazy because I was smiling all day.

Ros asked me if I was using drugs. I ignored her and sent her back to her office. I'm just happy. Is there a crime in me being happy?

We stop at two different stores and I get what I need. I hope they like them. They'll be delivered when Ana moves in, tomorrow.

As I exit the elevator, I walk into Elliot with his head stuck in my fridge.

"Why are you always here, in my fridge? Don't you have any food at your place?"

"That almost hurt my feelings."

"Good, so leave."

"I said almost, dip shit. Will you be around to help us move Ana in, tomorrow? I know you're happier than a pig in shit that she'll be closer to you."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, I'll help."

"Mr. Grey, dinner in 10 minutes." Gail says. "Elliot, will you be staying for dinner?"

"At least Gail loves me. Yes, Gail. Thanks."

"I'm going to go change." I tell Elliot as he makes his way to the media room. No doubt to get on the Xbox One.

I join Elliot in the media room once I've changed.

"Mia, I'm not relaying any messages. I'm not getting in the middle. They are not back together, they are only friends. Mia, you caused this problem, no one else. No. NO, MIA, I'm not getting Christian involved either." He says before he hangs up.

"What the hell was that?"

"Mia. She made this mess with Ana, now she wants me to clean it up. Even if Ana does forgive her, I told her there probably still won't be a BFF situation, like before. I told her she can't blame Ana if she keeps her at a distance."

"I'm sure Mia didn't take that too well."

"You know she didn't. You can't shit on someone then expect them to be ok with what you did. My name is Bennett and I ain't in it!"

As we sit down to eat, I tell him about mom at the hospital the day Ana was discharged. "I swear El, it's like mom has lost all rational thinking. Ana was not even rude to her. She acknowledged her by calling her Dr. Grey and that's all she said."

"You could feel the temperature drop and see your breath in front of you, as Ana addressed mom."

"What will you do if Ana decides to get back in a relationship with you, but does not want to have a relationship with mom, dad, and Mia? Will you feel like you're in the middle?"

Sighing, I think about the question before answering.

"We are all adults with our own minds. What they did, what I did, was horrible. No one should be treated like that. We became judge and jury. We handed down the conviction and sentence without checking the facts. Even though Ana and I are in a good place, now. I will never forget what I did to her."

"I'll always live with what I did to her. I replay her reaction over and over in my head. The hurt and pain I caused are my motivations to never do that to her, again. That is my motivation to be the very best me. Not only for me, but for Ana and Bailey."

"As for Mom, dad, and Mia, they have their own crosses to bear. If Ana and I were to move forward and become more than friends. I would not be in the middle because I choose Ana. They would have to understand that. I choose Ana."

"Dude" Elliot says just staring at me. "That was fucking poetic."

"Fuck off, Elliot."

"No, I'm serious C. It's takes guts to do what you may be faced with, should Ana decided to go beyond friends with you. I don't envy you, but somehow I have a feeling that everything will work out as it should." He says.

After Elliot leaves, I shower and get ready for bed. I'm helping everyone move Ana in, tomorrow. I drift off to sleep seeing those beautiful blue orbs staring back at me.

APOV

Moving day. I hate moving, I hate packing. However, I am not the least bit surprised when a moving truck pulls into my dad's driveway to help load my things. I don't have much. I have my bed. Bailey's crib will be left here for her to use when she spends the night with dad.

I'll buy her a new bed once I get to Seattle. As the movers are done loading up their truck. They let me know they are on their way so they can unload everything.

Dad places Bailey in her car seat and he kisses her cheeks making her giggle.

As he closes the door, I grab him and hug him. This is my comfort place, my daddy's arms. In his arms, I find protection, peace, and assurance.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, dad. You'll have to come visit as soon as I'm settled."

"I will. You drive safely and call me as soon as you make it."

Nodding because I don't trust my voice. I hug him once more, get in my vehicle and drive away.

Arriving at Escala, I park in one of Christian's bays. He was adamant about me utilizing a spot. I'm ever so grateful. This way I won't have to fight over a parking spot. I'll automatically have one.

I'm four floors down from Christian. Arriving on my floor, I exit the elevator pushing Bailey's stroller down the hallway. I see that the door is open, but when I walk in I never expected what I saw. Jason, Christian, Elliot, and Luke have moved everything in and there are no boxes in sight.

Even the kitchen is in order. I can't believe it. I walk out into the dining room and do a double take. There is the most beautiful table I've ever seen. There's a card sitting on top.

 _Ana,_

 _Welcome home, neighbor._

 _I hope you and Bailey enjoy eating many meals here._

 _Christian_

I turn to go thank him and hit a wall of muscles that almost cause me to fall, but strong arms catch me.

I look up and see those familiar gray eyes staring back at me. They have me trapped in a daze as I get lost in them.

"Are you ok?" His deep baritone voice brings me to my senses.

"Yes" I say with it sounding breathier than I intended it to. "I was coming to thank you. It's beautiful, Christian. Thank you. You didn't have to, you shouldn't have." I say biting my lip.

"You're welcome, Ana. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." He says staring at my lip before he frees my lip from my teeth. Bailey's cry startles us both as Jason enters the room with Bailey snuggled in his arms feeding her a bottle.

I take Bailey from Jason so they can finish mounting my TV on the wall.

"There's one more surprise, for Bailey." Christian says.

"For Bailey?"

"Yes, follow me."

Walking down the hallway, to the room closest to mine, he opens the door. The tears immediately fill my eyes as they make their way down my face. As I walk further into the room, I see that he has had the room painted. It's a perfect combination of pink and purpled mixed in, together. He has a princess crown on the wall above a beautiful crib with pink canopy. There are bookshelves with books already on them. I turn to the closet and there are clothes and shoes.

On another wall is a changing table and on the wall above it is Bailey's full name. There are dolls, stuffed animals. A beautiful table with a throne at the head of the table perfect for a tea party for a little princess.

"Ana, are you ok?"

I turn to him and the only thing I can do is bury my face in his chest and cry. He takes Bailey from me as I wrap my other arm around his waist.

"Thank you, Christian." I manage to get out during a sob. "It's beautiful."

"Anything for you and Bailey, Ana. I hope you don't think I overstepped. I just wanted to do something nice for you two."

"No, this is perfect." I say. "How about I run to the grocery store and grab something for a quick dinner?"

Smiling, he says, "Sounds great. I'll have Reynolds take you to the store since Ryan is off, today."

"You don't have a car seat. I guess I can put mine in your car."

"No need, leave Bailey here with me. Elliot, Jason, and Luke are here. Also, Gail is upstairs. We'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, what's the worst that can happen? We'll be fine."

"Alright, I won't be long."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your reviews and PM's they made my day while I was at work today. Your questions and comments even make me ask "Who** _ **is**_ **the mole?" LOL. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

"Reynolds, you can take me to the closest grocery store."

"Yes ma'am" He says. I hate when they call me ma'am.

"Reynolds, we've had this discussion many times before, please call me Ana."

Placing his arm on the back of the front seat, he turns around and says, "Ok, but only when Mr. Grey is not around." He smiles and drives into traffic.

He gets me to the closest store and once I'm in I take my time strolling along. I realize this will take longer because I also need food for the entire week. I need snacks for Bailey and snacks for whenever I want to veg out.

"I've been to this store plenty of times and I've never run into you. I would have remembered you." I hear from behind me.

Turning around, I'm met with a megawatt smile and perfect white teeth. His parents spent a fortune for that smile.

"Hi, I'm Vincent Dearing." He says extending his hand.

"Anastasia Steele." I say taking his hand.

"Like the Russian Princess?" He asks.

"Yes" I say rolling my eyes and thinking I'd be even more wealthy if I had a dime each time I heard that.

"To think, I almost decided to bypass the grocery store, today. It appears fate had other plans. So, Ana are you married? Seeing anyone?"

"No, neither. You?"

"Neither am I. I won't be overzealous and ask for your number, though I'd like to. Instead," He says reaching inside his pocket and pulling out a card, "I'll give you my card. I do hope I hear from you."

"Uh, thank you." I say taking his card.

"Until we meet again, Anastasia." He says as he walks away.

I chance a glance at Reynolds and I can see the smirk on his face as he shrugs.

I place the card in my purse and turn back to the grapes I was thinking of buying.

CPOV

I am so happy that I could make Ana happy by surprising her. I was upset, for a minute, when I thought I ruined everything with Bailey's room. Ana was crying and I just knew I fucked up. Turns out they were happy tears.

Bailey is such a happy, sweet, child. She's eating up all the attention from us. She currently has Elliot on the floor crawling around chasing her. I never tire of her squeals and giggles. It's mind boggling watching each guy handle her.

I've seen Luke make the roughest, toughest man cry and piss himself. Yet, he's so gentle and caring with Bailey. His deep voice talking baby talk is hilarious, though.

Then there's Taylor. Jason's glare alone brings men to their knees. Yet, here he is changing diapers and playing airplane with Bailey's spoon as he feeds her. He lavishes her with kisses when she takes a bite.

And the village idiot, known as Elliot Grey, sitting still and reading to her while gently rocking her. I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone. This little girl is so loved and she knows it. At any given moment, each man in this room would lay down their life to protect her, or to make sure she never sees any hurt or harm.

Elliot puts Bailey back down and away she goes. If she's that fast crawling, she'll be like the Flash when she's walking. She crawls over to me and pulls herself up. She stands there looking at me. I scoop down and pick her up. She starts jumping on my lap and clapping her hands.

Suddenly, she gets this weird look. Her face turns red and in the next second, it's as if a bomb went off. All heads turn to look at us. In the blink of an eye, there is shit everywhere. It's running down Bailey's leg onto my pants, and the smell is making me gag. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Oh shit, literally" Elliot says as he is in tears laughing.

"Shit happens" Luke says doubled over laughing.

Taylor misses his opportunity to get one in as he's laughing so hard he can barely catch his breath. _Assholes._

Holding Bailey out from me. I have no clue what to do. She's watching me as if to say the balls in my court.

"Uh, Taylor. What do I do?"

"You change her. You can't leave that on her."

"Are there some sort of steps I need to adhere to?"

"What! Christian, honestly dude? She's a baby, not a contract. Take her into her room and change her diaper." Elliot says, still laughing.

"Why don't one of you do this, instead of me?"

"Not it!" Luke yells out.

"No hablo inglés." Elliot says.

"Sir, I'll show you what to do."

Elliot grabs a plastic bag and places the lower half of Bailey in it so the shit won't leak on the floor. _Note to self, Elliot will never watch Bailey or any of mine and Ana's children, alone. Mine and Ana's children? Moving too fast there, Grey._

Getting to Bailey's room. Taylor lays out the changing mat so the changing table mat won't get so dirty. We manage to get bailey out of her onesie only to realize that she had a massive, super, shit explosion. It's all up her back.

"How in the hell can such a tiny person have this much shit in them?" I ask making Bailey giggle.

"Can't we just hose her down or something?" Luke asks.

"She a baby, nut sack, not an animal!" Taylor yells.

"Elliot, go run some water in the tub. Not too hot, not too cold." Taylor tells him.

"Luke, go grab the baby bath tub and secure it in the tub." Taylor orders.

"Sir, you'll need to wipe her off before placing her in the tub." He says.

After I've wiped down Bailey, I place her in the tub. She loves the water as she begins to splash. I text Gail to bring me a change of clothes, but decide to wait until Bailey's bath is over before I change.

Once she's bathed. I take her out and cover her in a towel. Taylor cleaned the changing table while I was bathing Bailey. I walk over to her closet to pick out something for her to wear.

"So, Bailey what would you like to wear? Do you want to be casual, chic, or comfortable?" I ask.

Looking at me, she yawns. "Pajamas it is." I say kissing her forehead.

As I stand there rocking her, while pulling a pair of pajamas out of the closet, I get a warm, wet feeling on my shirt. "Seriously? Is this your way of saying you like me?" She laughs, then leans in and gives me one of her sloppy kisses.

Once I've gotten a diaper on her. I get her clothed. I place her in her crib with her pacifier, and I go change.

"Well, I'm out. Vanessa just texted. We're going to cuddle on the couch and watch movies." Elliot says.

"Cuddle? Watch movies? Did you leave your balls there the last time you visited her?" Luke asks

"Says the Jolly Green Giant who is afraid of his five foot nothing girlfriend."

"Speaking of, I better get home. Tonight, is my night to cook."

"Exactly, Emerald." Elliot says and he and Luke walk out the door.

"Gail says dinner is ready. So, I'll head upstairs. Reynolds just texted me, he and Ana are in the garage, now." Taylor says as he leaves.

I cannot believe they all just left me here. I hope Ana does not think I planned this and made them leave.

APOV

I walk into the apartment and only see Christian. Suddenly, I'm very nervous. I thank Reynolds for bringing in my groceries and for taking me.

"Wow, I see everything is still intact. Where's Bailey?"

"She's in bed. We had a slight bathroom mishap, earlier. I had to bathe her and I got her dressed for bed." he says sounding pleased with myself.

"You? You got her bathed and dressed?"

"Yes, I did. I'm very proud of myself, too."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Slight bathroom mishap?"

"Uh, yeah. Bailey shit all over herself, and me. Then she peed on me after I got her out of the tub and was looking for her an outfit" I say rubbing the back of my neck

I take this moment to replay what Christian just told me. I cannot help it and I start laughing so hard until I snort. I'm laughing so hard that tears are streaming down my face. I picture Christian Grey, CEO and billionaire with baby shit and piss on him and I laugh harder.

Soon Christian is joining in and we laugh until we are out of breath.

"I cannot believe that. I would pay money to see that." I say.

"No need, I'm sure my dick of a brother snuck and took pictures. Just ask him."

"Thank you Christian for taking care of Bailey."

"Of course, Ana, it was no problem. I enjoyed it."

"Where did everybody go?" I ask moving towards the kitchen to start dinner.

"Elliot is with Vanessa and Luke went home. He said it was his night to cook."

Christian takes a seat at the breakfast bar and watches me cook. The conversation is safe. We talk about the restaurant and different things I can do with it.

I plate our meals and we sit at the new table Christian bought me. Dinner was great. The conversation flowed. Bailey wakes and I know that means she needs a bottle.

"I'll get her Ana. If you don't mind." He says.

"No, it's ok. I don't want to keep you if you have something to do, Christian."

"I have nothing to do." He says.

"Ok, she's hungry. Let me grab you a bottle. She'll probably go back to sleep once she's done."

I hand him a bottle and watch him walk to Bailey's room.

I clean the kitchen and the dishes. I creep to Bailey's room and hear Christian reading to her. As I step just inside the door, he's in the rocking chair while he's reading. Bailey has fallen asleep. As Christian closes the book. He moves Bailey to his shoulder.

He rubs her back as he gets up to place her in her crib. He kisses her hair, then her cheek. Before he places her in her crib, he's whispering, but I know I heard him say, "Good night, Princess. I love you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for your reviews. I love the many reactions I received regarding Vincent Dearing. Reds 77 "a walking toothpaste add" I nearly spit my drink out laughing at that comment. GreysFan4Evr "Ummm…no. Goodbye Vincent." Made my day, too. You all are funny.**

 **All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

It's Monday morning, and I'm back at work. I keep thinking of the great weekend I had with Ana and Bailey. I laugh as I think about the text and attachment I sent Ana and her reply. As suspected, I knew Elliot videoed the entire incident that he has decided to call shitgate.

As I come back to the here and now, I am sitting in my conference room. I have asked Welch, Taylor, Barney, and Sawyer to join me, today.

"Gentlemen, it appears there is a wolf amongst the sheep. No one, except Taylor and security knew where we were that night at the bar. That put Ana in direct danger and almost cost her life."

"Taylor, I need you to check the roster to see who was on duty that night."

"Welch, once Taylor pulls the roster from that night. I will need you and Taylor to put your heads together and dig deeper into the backgrounds of security on duty that night."

"We cannot play around with this. It's bad enough what happened to Ana that night. I will not risk hers or Bailey's safety. I'm not fucking around with this."

"Sawyer, I called you in to see if you can work your CIA magic along with Barney working his IT magic. We need video from that night, video of Elena's comings, goings, visits. We already know it was my ex sub who ran Ana off the road."

"Heather has gone MIA on us and so has the truck. See if you all can pull video, from that night, of the truck leaving the scene and where it is now. Sawyer, I know that I don't have to tell you to use discretion. I also, don't want you to put your job in jeopardy."

"Oh, no" he says standing to leave. "This would my pleasure to find this fucker. I ask that you promise me one thing, though."

"Name it." I say.

"When you do find the mole, you let me handle him. Just me, no one else." He says and I know he means business.

"You have my word. When we find the mole, we'll turn him over to you." I say.

"Thank you." He says smiling as he exits the conference room.

I turn to look at Taylor and we have a silent conversation. We both know when Luke gets ahold of whoever it is, that no one will ever see him again and Luke will wipe his existence from this earth.

"Gentlemen, you have your assignments. Get cracking. First and foremost, get me Heather Mitchell."

?POV

I use my key when I get to Heather's apartment. Since she's laying low, I have been doing her grocery shopping. When I put away her groceries, I hear the showing letting me know where she is.

I have a look around and see that she really doesn't have much. A TV, a futon, laptop. I go inside the second bedroom and I almost lose my breath. On every wall is a picture of that fucker, Grey! This goes beyond obsession.

There are even pictures of Grey and Ana when they were engaged. "Holy fucking shit, this girl is psychotic." You cannot see the walls because of all the pictures of Grey. She has taken a marker and scribble through Ana's face.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice startles me.

"I bought you some more groceries. Uh, don't you think this is a bit much?"

"I love him. He is my everything, my world, my earth. I would have had him if it weren't for that bitch getting in the way. We would have been happy together forever and ever. "

"I thought the therapist I paid for helped you."

"There's NOTHING. WRONG. WITH. ME! Why do I have to be crazy just because I'm in love? He knows he loves me. I know he loves me. Ugly got in the way of us. Once she's out of the picture, he'll return to me. I'm sure of it."

"Love does not just go away. Our souls are connected."

"You had a contract. You were one of his subs. I think it's time you start back seeing the therapists." I tell her.

"In fact, I know it's time." I say as I snatch her arms to look at the cuts. "You're cutting, again?"

"Not that often. It's no big deal. Please, I'm good. I promise you. All I need is my lover and we can ride off into the sunset. I know he feels the same way. Why else would he have lavished me with all these expensive gifts?"

"Cause, he can probably write it off on his taxes." I say not thinking she heard.

"NO! He loves me. He shows his love by giving. I know we'll be together. Soon, real soon. We just need to stick to the plan. You're still in, right?"

"Yes, I'm still in." I say as I figure out a way to make things happen sooner rather than later before she really goes off the deep end. Fucker made her fall in love with him, then canceled the contract when she confessed how much she loved him. What low life does that. It was never about love for him. It was all about getting laid, chains, whips, canes. I'm determined to fuck up his world, like he's fucked up Heather's.

CPOV

I get home, from the office, to a most welcome visitor. It seems Gail will be watching Bailey while Ana is working at her restaurant. I smile as I see Bailey sitting in her high chair eating. She spots me and immediately starts squealing and giggling.

"Hi pretty girl" I say as I scoop her up and place kisses on her cheeks making her giggle more.

"What are you doing? Are you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you." As I'm blowing raspberries on her stomach, I hear a cough behind me. I turn to see my dad staring at me.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to discuss something with you, but if you're busy, it can wait." He says smiling at Bailey.

"No, come on we can go to my office."

Sitting at my desk with Bailey in my arms. I place her pacifier in her mouth. I look up to see dad staring at me like I'm an anomaly.

"Who is this cutie?" He asks as he waves at Bailey.

"This is Ana's daughter, Bailey."

"I figured as much. She looks like Ana." Dad says. "I take it things between you two must be going good if her baby is here."

"We're taking it slow, dad. I don't want to blow it by rushing her. The decision of whether to be with me is ultimately up to Ana. For now, we're friends. Ana and Bailey moved into Escala last week. Gail watches her while Ana is at her restaurant."

Smiling, dad says, "Christian, I am so happy for you. Starting off as friends is a good start. Her daughter seems to like you." He says as we both look down to see Bailey falling asleep.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"Have you seen the news?"

I grab my remote and turn on the television.

 _This is Brenda Braxton reporting to you live from Seattle PD. Socialite and owner of Esclava Salons, Elena Lincoln, has been arrested. The charges are solicitation of murder, child molestation, child pornography, and child endangerment. Ms. Lincoln may never see freedom again with these charges. An anonymous tip alerted police that Ms. Lincoln had solicited a Heather Mitchell to have her kill someone. We have been asked not to reveal the name of victim. The victim was run off the road and almost drowned, but a good Samaritan jumped in and saved the victim. Heather Mitchell was in police custody, but released due to a paper work mix up. Heather is being charged with attempted murder and child molestation as she was found, in Ms. Lincoln's house, with the minor. If anyone knows the whereabouts of Heather Mitchell, please contact the number at the bottom of your screen. I'm Brenda Braxton reporting from King5 news, back to you in the studios, Debbie._

I turn off the television and turn back to dad.

"I'm sure I know who the anonymous tip came from." Dad says smirking. "But we need to find this Heather girl before she succeeds next time."

That though alone makes me shiver and hold Bailey tighter. "I have a detail on Ana. She doesn't know it, though. She'd be pissed if she found out. I need to tell her though. I don't want her to find out and then that put us back to square one."

"I agree son. I'll keep you posted on what's happening with Elena. The judge denied her bail. I need to find out if Elena is going to plea or deny everything and go to trial."

"She'd be a fool if pleads not guilty. She could go to trial on the child molestation charges, alone. They questioned the young man who was there, that night. Without Heather, though it's hard to make the solicitation charges stick."

"What!" I whisper yell so I won't wake up Bailey.

"I know. I'm not happy about that either. If we can find Heather, I'd like to represent Ana. If she's ok with that."

"I'll ask her about it, dad, but don't hold your breath."I say as there's a knock on my office door. The door opens and Ana walks in.

"Hi. I was just coming to grab my girl and head home. Gail told me she was in here with you." She says as she looks at Bailey.

Dad clears his throat and stands, startling Ana. "Hi, Ana. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Mr. Grey. Thank you." Ana says before taking Bailey out of my arms.

"Ana, I know Grace has apologized and I would like to, also. I am truly very sorry for what we did, how we made you feel. There's not a day that goes by that I do not regret our actions. I ask that one day, you find it in your heart to let us back in and please call me Carrick."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." She says as she walks out of the office.

Looking defeated, dad's shoulders drop. I pat his shoulders as I follow Ana to see her out.

"Ana, do you mind if I come down, later? I have some things I need to run by you."

"Sure Christian, that's fine."

"Great, say in maybe an hour?"

"Ok." She says as she gets on the elevator with Gail.

"I guess I'll head home. I'm sure your mother has dinner just about ready."

"Thanks, dad. I'll ask about you representing her." He nods as she walks towards the elevator.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"I just truly hope we did not ruin any chances of having Ana love us, again. It breaks my heart that she feels she can't trust us, anymore. Mia is beside herself. Especially, since Elliot and Kate broke up and Kate no longer contacts Mia. She feels lonely."

"The other day I had to stop her from going to Ana's restaurant to talk to her. That would have been a disaster. We did not handle that situation well, at all. I'll go to my grave regretting it."

"Dad time heals all wounds. Maybe one day, she'll let you all back in."

I watch as the elevator closes.

APOV

Gail and I make it down to my apartment and she places Bailey's things in her room.

"Thank you, Gail." I say as she's leaving.

I place Bailey in her playpen as I start dinner. My cell starts ringing and I run to answer it. I don't recognize the number as I answer.

"Hello?" silence. "Hello? Is anyone there." Still nothing. I hang up and figure it was just a wrong number.

After Bailey and I have eaten and I've given her a bath. I hear a knock at my door. "Who's that, Bailey?" I look through the peep hole and see its Christian.

As soon as he enters, he takes Bailey and starts tickling her. Her laughs are my favorite sound.

I fix a bottle while Christian is keeping her entertained. I go to grab her and he takes the bottle from me and starts feeding her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask sitting on the couch.

"Have you see the news?"

"I have."

For the next 30 minutes, Christian fills me in on what he and his dad discussed. He also let's me know his dad wants to represent me and tells me to think about it before I make my decision.

"Ana, Escala is very safe. I just want you to know that. We will find Heather, I promise you we will. You and Bailey will be safe."

I can sense there's something else he's not telling me. "Christian what else is there?"

"Uh, I have a private detail on you." I don't know whether to be pissed, angry, or happy that he had the foresight to do it. I'll go with the latter, as I think about Bailey.

"Fine."

"It's for your protection, Ana. For Bailey's protection, please don't fight me on…. did you say fine?"

"Yes. As long as this Heather chick is running around, I'll agree to a private detail."

"Thank you, Ana." He says as he kisses my cheek before taking a sleeping Bailey to her room. This gives me a chance to admire his nice firm ass as he walks away. _Get it together, Ana. Maybe you should call the guy you saw in the grocery store_.

"Well, I guess I'll go home and let you get ready for bed. Sleeping Beauty is out. I'll be placing someone outside your door, at night, as well." He says. I simply nod as I walk him to the door.

"Well" He says turning to look at me.

"Well" I say trying to avoid his gaze, but find that I can't. His eyes go from gray to smoky as I'm staring. He licks his lips and everything south of me clenches.

"Don't bite your lip, Anastasia." He says as his tongue mirrors what his finger is doing to my lips.

His buzzing cell phone breaks the trance. "Good night, Anastasia" He says as he answers his phone.

"Night Christian." After I've locked up. I go into my room and grab my vibrator out of my night stand.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you, tonight." I say as I place it on the bed and get ready to shower.


	20. Chapter 20

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

It's been a couple of months and we still cannot find Heather. Whoever is helping her is hiding her well. Taylor pulled the roster from the night we went to the bar and no one stuck out to us. This is like finding a needle in a haystack.

This is driving me insane. They could end up dropping the solicitation charges, against Elena, if Heather is not found. The charges of child molestation are sticking though she plead not guilty. I still cannot believe she did that. She's delusional.

I glance at the picture on my desk and it makes me smile. It's a picture of me and Bailey. Gail was babysitting, one day, and I had come home from work. She was crawling around on the floor pulling herself up and walking around the furniture. As I stood there watching her, she let go of the table she was holding on to and held her balance for a while before falling on her butt.

I immediately walked over and picked her up and she had the biggest grin on her face. She looked at me and said "Yay!" I responded with tickles to her belly. I took that picture of us to commemorate that special day for her.

I think I purposely rush home by close of business just to see her before Ana picks her up. I have grown so accustomed to having her around. I found one of her pacifiers in my home office and I keep it as a memento on my desk. I have grown to love her so much.

Ana's and my friendship has progressed. I am glad. If only there was no sexual tension between us. Having Bailey has changed her body for the better. Her clothes love her curves and so do I. The fit her like a glove. I swear my hand is going to get callouses at the rate that I'm jacking off.

Mom and dad have finally halted their "Get Ana to love us, again" campaign. I swear I though mom was going to have a nervous breakdown because Ana still will not acknowledge them. When she sees them out, she speaks, but mom tries to hold a conversation.

Mom even went as far as trying to be in the hallway when Ana and Bailey left the pediatrician's office. I told her she should get rid of her stalker tendencies and that she is not helping her case. She's lucky Ana didn't call the cops.

Mia is another problem. I have no clue why the women in my life are so determined. Bailey is determined to walk, Ana is determined to act like my parents and sister do not exist, though she acknowledges them when she sees them, and mom and Mia are determined to win Ana over. Why do women have to be so complicated?

It's the end of the day and I text Taylor that I'm ready to go home. I hope Bailey is still there.

APOV

Bailey is starting to talk more and she's trying to walk. She's also started biting thanks to the top and bottom teeth that she now has. She thinks it's funny when she bites. Not sure how I'll break this habit. I'm waiting for her to say mama, but so far, her first words are JJ for Jason and uck thanks to Elliot.

 _Flashback_

 _I open my door on this Saturday afternoon to find the wrong Grey._

" _Something smells good, looks like I'm just in time." Elliot says walking through the door._

" _Christian is in New York. What are you doing here?"_

" _I know where the douche canoe is. I'm here to see my little sis and my favorite girl." He says picking up Bailey._

" _Dinner is almost ready." I say walking back into the kitchen._

" _Holy cow, have you see this?" He says excitedly._

" _See what?"_

" _Bailey can stand on her own. She'll be walking soon." He says as he takes out his phone and videos her just standing there._

" _Uh, yes. I've seen her do it several times. Actually, she did it for the first time for Christian one day last week."_

" _Awwwww, well there goes my sending the video to gloat." He says sulking._

" _Dinner's ready. C'mon"_

 _He picks up Bailey and as he's getting ready to place her in her high chair, she bites his shoulder._

" _Fuck!" he says rubbing his shoulder. "She bit me. You little stinker." He says making her laugh and he gets to see her four teeth._

 _End Flashback_

Ever since then, she has the work fuck ingrained in her head. I'm sure dad will be so happy with her first words when he comes to visit in a week.

CPOV

I'm going over some spreadsheets when Taylor knocks on my door and comes in without waiting for me to tell him to enter.

"Sir, we have a situation." He does not look happy. In fact, he looks pissed.

"What's wrong Taylor?" I ask looking at the envelope in his hands.

"I thought I received all of my mail, already?"

"This was just dropped off. I need you to look at these." He says placing the envelope on my desk.

I open the envelope and feel my knees go weak with what I see. In the envelope is picture after picture of Ana. There are even a few of Ana and Bailey. What disturbs me the most is the picture of Ana's apartment door.

"Where the fuck was the guard stationed outside of her door?" I'm seething.

"In the next picture, sir."

I look at the next picture and have to close my eyes to count to ten, but that's not working. I open my eyes and rub them because my eyes must be deceiving me. The guard is asleep in the pictures.

"Who. Is. This? What is his name?" I ask.

"That's Parker, sir."

"Jason…"

"Already on it, sir. He's in Welch's office now. There was something else in there, too."

I reach in and pull out an index card. It looks like it has blood on it. The writing is barely legible, but I'm able to decipher it: _You can't keep that bitch and bastard safe forever. I can still get to them. I will soon have forever. xoxo_

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shout as I throw my coffee mug against the wall. Andrea walks in cleans up the mess and brings me another coffee mug without batting an eye.

"Where is Ana, now?"

"At Divinity, sir. Reynolds and Ryan are with her."

"Take me to Divinity."

APOV

I'm in my office going through some orders and reservations when one of the waitresses knocks and tells me I have a visitor.

"Thank Diane, show them in."

As I'm looking back through the reservations, I hear someone clear their throat. I look up and gasp.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ana, please can we talk? I called your phone a few weeks ago, but when you answered, I panicked and didn't know what to say."

"It's a little late for that, now, don't you think? I have nothing to say. You have nothing to say, at least not to me. Nothing worth listening too."

"Please" She says falling to her knees as the tears start coming down.

"You have five minutes, Kate."

"Thank you" she says getting off the floor and sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"I am so proud of you. Your own restaurant, a mother." She says trying to make small talk.

"Your time is ticking away and I'm very busy."

"Right. Ana, I miss you. I miss our friendship. I am so sorry for what I did. I should have had your back. I let you down and did not stand up for you. I promise from this day forward to prove to you that I am truly your friend and I'll go to bat for you against anyone."

"You seem to be under the impression that I want or need your friendship, Kate. Did you hurt me by turning your back on me? Yes. However, I've chosen to forgive you."

"Oh, thank God, Ana. Now maybe you can convince Elliot to come back to me now that you and I are friends again" She says releasing a breath.

"Who said we were friends? I didn't. I said I chose to forgive you. I harbor no ill will towards you Kate. I wish you well and hope the next friend or friends you find that you are less self-absorbed."

"Some people come into your life for a reason and some come into your life for a season. Your season is up, Kate. Once a season passes, you can't get it back. Christmas is my favorite time of year, but it can't be Christmas all day every day."

"Ana" She sobs, "I have no one. I stopped hanging out with Mia because it became too painful to see Elliot. You were my one and only true friend. Please, Ana don't shut me out."

"I'm not shutting you out, Kate. I just don't have a need for you in my life, anymore. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I refuse to let you back in. My dad always told me, when people show you who they are, believe them."

"Kate, I believe you are the conceited person that your attitude and persona emit. I can't have that around Bailey. I can't have that around me. Kate, your time is up. I wish you well. You can see yourself out." I say and start back going through the reservations for the restaurant.

Finally getting the message, Kate exits my office. I can hear her sobbing down the hallway.

"Ana, are you ok?" I look up and see Ryan and Reynolds standing in front of my desk. "We just saw Miss Kavanaugh leave here."

"I'm fine guys. Everything is good." I say giving them a smile. They look at each other, shrug, and exit my office.

"Ana, we need more napkins. Do you know where the extra case is?" The bartender asks me.

"They're on the second floor, Jeff. I'll grab them, I need to check inventory up there anyway."

I walk out of my office and notice the skeleton crew that is here preparing for tonight. I am so blessed that I have such a good, loyal staff.

I take the elevator to the second floor. Maybe I should have sent Jeff up here, instead. This floor gives me the creeps. I go into the supply closet and grab the napkins. I notice the door where the extra tables are, is slightly open. "That's odd."

I open the door and look around. "I might as well check these why I'm up here." I say to no one. Once I'm finished, I walk out and closed the door. I turn around and I'm stopped in my tracks by the person standing in front of me. She's wearing one of the staff uniforms.

"Who are you, and why are you wearing my staff uniform?"

She says nothing, but keeps staring at me.

"You better leave before I call the cops."

She still says nothing.

"My two bodyguards are downstairs, they'll come looking for me, soon." I'm praying in my head for Ryan and Reynolds to get here, now.

"He is supposed to be mine. You stole him. He loves me. We are going to be happy together." I have no clue who she's talking about.

"Uh, I have no clue who or what you're talking about. I'm going to ask you again to leave."

"You stole him. You bitch. She took him from me. We have to get rid of her. This time we will do it." She's having a conversation with no one.

I try to walk past her and I feel a sharp pain on my arm. When I look down, I notice I've been cut. When I look at her, again. She's pointing her knife at me.

"Please, I beg you. Please, let me go. I do not know what is going on." She starts mocking me.

"You just couldn't die, could you? I ran you off the road, but you would not die. I will make sure you die this time. Yes, yes, we will." She says shaking her head.

"Then Master will come back to me."

"Heather?" I say hesitantly.

She shoots her head up and glares at me. "Mistress told me you took him away from me. She thought she got rid of you, but you came back. You just keep. Coming. Back."

"Heather, listen to me. You should leave. If you leave now, I won't tell anyone about this."

"SHUT UP!" she pushes me into the wall and drops the knife. I realize in this moment, that I need to fight. I think of Bailey, I think of Christian and in an instant I feel an adrenaline rush as I grab her hair and slam her head into the wall.

I kick her in the stomach and begin punching her in the face. She grabs my arm and bites me.

"Ow! You bitch" I say as I manage to kick her into the wall. Once she goes down, I jump on top of her and start punching. I bang her head into the floor, but this crazy bitch still has a lot more fight in her.

She manages to free her arm and I never see it coming, she knocks me in the head with something hard and I go down. I'm going in and out of consciousness as I feel her dragging my body towards the end of the hallway, to the balcony. I'm trying to grab onto the walls to stop it, but my head is killing me and I can feel blood dripping down my head.

We make it to the end of the hallway and the last words I hear her say are, "This time I won't fail." Before everything goes black.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank** **you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I appreciate it. Sorry I did not get a chance to update Friday and Saturday. Friday was date night for my husband and I, and we stayed out late. Saturday, I went out with my brother to help him look for engagement rings for his girlfriend. He found one, bought it, and proposed during dinner at my house. The dinner turned into an impromptu engagement party. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine. For some reason, my Word was converting everything I typed into Spanish. No clue why, so please forgive the mistakes.**

RPOV

"Hey, Ryan Ana's been upstairs a long time. Grabbing napkins and checking inventory does not take that long." I say as I get up to walk up the stairs.

Ryan is hot on my tail. Once we make it to the top of the second floor, we notice blood on the wall. Ryan looks at me and we draw our guns. I point to the knife and trail of blood on the floor.

"Shit! You better get T on the line." I say as I follow the trail.

I hear Ryan talking to Taylor as I near the door at the end of the hallway. _Please let Ana be ok, please. The boss will lose it. He's just getting her back._

TPOV

The boss and I are high tailing it out of GEH heading to Divinity. When I saw those pictures, I almost lost it. Someone is fucking us and not in a good way. The boss would not forgive himself if anything ever happened to Ana, or Bailey.

I've watched him fall in love with Bailey. He has gone from being an asshole to a loving, caring, man who changes diapers and talks baby talk. I think Bailey will be the glue that will join them together as more than friends.

I know the boss wants to be more than friends, but he's going at Ana's pace. He has surprised me as he has supressed the caveman. The old Christian would have gone to her and demanded she love him and be in a relationship with him.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone. I see it's Ryan calling me. What now? "Yes?" I cannot believe what Ryan is relaying to me, "WHAT! I am two minutes away." I say.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" The boss asks from the back seat.

"Sir, that was Ryan on the phone. Something has happened to Ana." I say as we pull into Divinity's parking lot.

CPOV

"Sir, that was Ryan on the phone. Something has happened to Ana."

I'm out of the car before Taylor can even stop it. No, not again. Not my Ana.

As Taylor and I get inside, Ryan runs downstairs letting us know something is happening on the second floor. As we get to the second floor, we both notice blood on the wall and the knife on the floor.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to remain here." The look in Taylor's eyes lets me know it's a command not a question.

"Taylor, I don't know what is on the other side of that door, but I know it has something to do with the woman I love. I'll let you handle your job, but don't ask me to sit quietly while Ana is in danger."

He nods as he draws his gun.

As we make it to the end of the hallway Reynolds is there with his gun drawn. He cracks the door open and what I see makes me want to scream. Heather is standing over Ana tying her hands and feet together.

"You wouldn't die before, but you'll die this time." She says. "No one will save you, now. Master will be mine forever."

"You will drown this time, you fucking bitch." She says as she kicks Ana in the ribs. We hear Ana moan and we know she's still alive.

Heather finishes tying the rope. My guess is her plan is to throw Ana over the balcony into the water below.

Taylor and Reynolds have some secret conversation with their eyes. As Heather walks over towards the balcony rail, her back is to the door. They take this moment to carry out their plan.

Reynolds runs behind Heather and grabs her, while Taylor makes his way to Ana. Ryan handcuffs Heather.

Taylor is checking her pulse. She looks so pale and lifeless. "She has a pulse, sir." Taylor pulls out his phone and calls 911.

"Ana, please baby. Please be ok. I'm so sorry, this is my fault. I seem to keep bringing the crazies into your life." I didn't realize I was crying until I saw the tears fall on Ana's shirt.

"I love you, baby. I always have and I always will. Please be ok."

"No, you love me, me, me, me, meeeeee." Heather screams.

"I did this for you. They told me you didn't love her." Her demeaner switches from anger to tears in the blink of an eye.

"Ha, you will regret this. My brother will get you. He helped me. Right under your nose. How does it feel to be stabbed in the back. He's coming for youuuuuu." She says in a sing song voice.

"Boo hoo, Ana. Boo hoo. Guess that bastard will grow up without you." She says and goes into a laughing fit.

"This bitch is either high, or nuttier than squirrel shit." Ryan says as we all are just looking at her.

"Don't you love me, anymore?" She asks as she goes back to crying.

"Heather, I never loved you. What we had was a contractual, consensual relationship. I was your Dom and you were my submissive. That's all."

"Please, Master I'll be good. Please. I won't safeword." I think back to the time when Heather was my submissive and there were no signs of this Heather. This Heather is someone I do know.

The police and paramedics arrive.

"Proctor" Taylor says shaking the hand of the police officer.

"JT, what's going on?"

"This is Heather Mitchell that we have detained." Taylor says.

Proctor looks down at Ana as the paramedics are working on her. "I take it this is Miss Steele?"

Taylor nods.

Walking over to Heather, Proctor pulls her up. "We've been looking for you, Miss Mitchell." He says as he leads her away.

"We need to get her to Seattle Gen to stitch this cut on the side of her head. The one on her arm is not as deep."

Since I am not family, they will not let me ride with Ana. Taylor calls Ray and Luke as we're following the ambulance.

I call Elliot.

Once we make it to the hospital, Taylor drops me off at the ER. I run into mom once I make it inside.

"Christian, was that Ana? What happened?"

"The same person who tried to run her off the road, was in her restaurant and attacked her, mom. It's all my fault."

"Christian, you didn't do this to her."

"No, mom, but I brought this crazy person into her life. If I had never fallen in love with Ana, this never would have happened to her." I say putting my hands in my head.

"Christian look at me."

I look at my mom.

"You can't help who you fall in love with. We all have a past. You did not do anything wrong. You love Ana and there is nothing wrong with that. Do not beat yourself up for falling in love with an amazing young woman." She says as she rubs my cheek.

"Even if Ana never forgives us, I want you to be happy. I want you to have your hearts desire. Don't worry about me, your father, or Mia. We all deserve whatever Ana dishes out to us. You just concentrate on you, her, and that beautiful baby. Once you get her back in your life, you hold on for dear life and never let anything or anyone come between you."

I grab my mom and hug her. "Thanks mom."

"Now, I'll see if I can find out what's going on." She says as she walks down the hallway.

An hour has passed and Elliot and I are sitting in the waiting area. Mom walks towards us.

"Mom how is she?" Elliot and I both stand.

"She's fine. She has a cut on her arm. They were able to bandage that. The cut on the side of her head had them worried. It's pretty deep and runs into her hair. They actually had to shave a little of the area and staple the gash." Elliot and I both visibly shake when she says that.

"Thank goodness that she'll still be able to cover the gash with her hair. So, noone will know it's there. Her father is with her now. She's in recovery room 4. She does not have to stay over night."

"Thanks, mom."

I sit back down. Elliot sits down next to me. "C, you going in to see her?"

"I don't think I should. Heather has tried to kill Ana, twice. I'm the reason Heather has been brought into Ana's life."

"Bro, let me stop you with that shit. Yeah, you fucked the crazy bitch, but she knew what your relationship was from the beginning. She is to blame, not you. Why don't you go see Ana?"

"I'll just check to see how she's doing." I say as I make my way to her room.

APOV

"Annie, I'm so glad you're ok. Your mom is calling me every second to check on you." Dad says.

I'm deep in thought about what happed at my restaurant. How did she get in? How long had she been there?

There's a knock at my door and Christian walks in.

"I just wanted to come see you. See how you were."

"Really? How do you think I am, Christian? Twice now, this bitch has tried to kill me. She almost suceeded, yet again." I say as I feel myself getting angry.

"Your security, who was sitting downstairs in my restaurant, should have done a better job securing the area and protecting me. Instead, I was attacked by your crazy ex."

"If she would have succeeded, I would be dead, leaving Bailey without both of her parents. What is it about the great Christian Grey that brings out the crazy in your ex's? They end up hating me and wanting me dead. I'm not the one who fucked them and tossed them." I say as my voice is getting louder.

"I don't even know them, yet, I'm the one who has to pay for your malfeasances. When will it stop? What if I had Bailey with me the night she tried to run me off the road? What if I had Bailey with me, today?"

"Ana, I'm sorry. I know an apology is not nearly enough, but I.."

"You're right. I don't want your fucking apology!" I say as the tears begin to roll down my face.

"Annie, calm down. The doctor said we can leave, so come on. I'll get you home." Dad says.

"Ana, I promise you..."

"Don't make anymore promises, Christian. Have you figured out who, on your team, is helping her?" I ask him.

"Your silence tells me everything I need to know. Take me home, dad." She says as she and Ray walk out the door leaving me stunned and in silence.

CPOV

As I make my way to the hallway, Elliot comes up.

"I heard, bro. Give her time and space. She's been through an ordeal. She's upset and rightfully so."

"What if she no longer wants to be friends with me? I feel terrible, El."

"Christian, this wasn't your fault. You didn't know the bitch would go all Cersei Lannister on Ana. No one knew she was in the restaurant."

"What you need to do is more digging within your team to see who was helping her. As far as I'm concerned, the threat is still out there. You need to eliminate the threat, ASAP." Elliot says.

Taylor is waiting for me by the elevators. "Taylor, how was she able to get into Ana's restaurant?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." He says looking angry.

"We need to figure this out. This is not over. One threat is gone, but the main one is still out there. I'm tired of this shit. This needs to end, now."

"Sir, we are in agreement about that."

"Taylor, I need you to look into this. Pull in Sawyer and his resources. I need in-depth back ground checks on my security staff. Please keep this quiet." I say as we make our way to the car.

 **Cersei Lannister is a character on one of my favorite shows, _Game of Thrones._ Last season, Cersei blew up a bunch of people and claimed the throne for herself. Cersei is certifiably cray cray. Any Game of Thrones fans out there? Tonight was the premiere of Season 7 and it did not disappoint :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I want to address a very good question I was asked. Yes, Christian had a meeting with Jason, Luke, Welch, and Barney and he asked them to dig to find the mole. However, since Heather stated what she did about her brother, Christian feels as if everyone except Jason and Luke are compromised. Therefore, he asked Jason to get with Luke and only the two of them work on finding out who the mole is. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

It's been 3 days since I've seen Ana and Bailey. Three days is too long to go without seeing them. She's taken time off and gone to Montesano to Ray's house. I miss them. I will forever regret what happened.

Jason and I discussed Heather's revelation about her brother. I had Flynn try to get some information out of her, but she won't talk. She's been admitted to the Psych Ward at the prison. When the police questioned her about her involvement in the road incident, she just sat there. When they questioned her about the incident at the restaurant she simply flew into a rage screaming. She had to be sedated.

I wanted to fire Ryan and Reynolds for being so careless. They should have gone upstairs with Ana.

I spoke to Taylor about firing them, but he told me Ana had spoken with him and she said she didn't want them fired. She said she should have asked them to go upstairs with her, or she should have gone back to get them when she had an eerie feeling.

She also said if it had not been for them, Heather would have succeeded in throwing her over the balcony. The fact that they did realize she was gone too long and they went looking for her helped save her life. She was adamant about me not firing them.

I relented, but their asses were not out of the woods. It was "leaked" to Luke that they were downstairs in the restaurant while Ana was being attacked by Heather. Luke wasn't too brutal. They are both sporting nice shiners and Ryan has a limp. I laugh to myself as I'm reminded of Taylor retelling the story of how they were "screaming like bitches" and "pleading their cases" once Luke walked in.

My mind goes back to Ana and Bailey. I have taken Elliot's advice and I'm giving her space. I just hope that this space does not make her want to stay away from me, forever. My heart couldn't take that.

APOV

It's been three days and that asshole has not tried to contact me. I know I yelled, but he could at least send flowers, a carrier pigeon, smoke signals, anything. _Make up your mind, already. You came to Montesano because you felt you needed a break from the craziness. Now, you want him to contact you. You're making me dizzy with your indecisiveness._

"Who asked you, anyway?" I say out loud to my subconscious. The cut on my arm is healing nicely. I'm too afraid to look at the gash in my hair. I'm just glad I can comb over the shaved part.

I look at my phone for the umpteenth time, today. Sighing, I give up on thinking I'll receive a text or call from Christian.

Needing to get out of the house, for the day. We all decide to go to Divinity for dinner. I'm not too thrilled to go back there, but I know I'll eventually have to. Going with a group of people will help my anxiety.

Dad, Bailey, and I pull up to Divinity. I take a deep breath as I step out of the car. I walk around to dad and Bailey and he pulls me into a one-sided hug. "It's ok to be nervous, Annie, but you know I'd meet death before I let anything happen to you."

"I know dad." I say.

Walking inside, Luke and Chloe, Elliot and Vanessa are all waiting at the bar. I wish Gail and Jason were here, but they are on duty. I wish Christian was here, too. _Girl, bye! I'm going on vacation until you know what you want to do._ I hate my subconscious.

Chloe and Vanessa come over and hug me. Luke and Elliot hug me and greet my dad, "Mr. Steele."

"What the hell did I tell you two boneheads about that Mr. Steele crap? It's Ray." They laugh.

"Ana, hi!" Jeff, the bartender comes over to give me a hug. "We are so glad you're ok."

"Thanks, Jeff. I'll be back soon." I say giving him a smile. "Tell David, we'll be in the back area and to come take our drink orders."

"Will do, Ana." He says heading back to the kitchen area.

We're seated and I see that the dinner crowd is starting to fill up the restaurant. "Elliot, I've been thinking of expanding with a larger bottom deck. Maybe have it extend into the water some. Is that possible?"

"I don't see why it would be. That's a good idea. I'll look around before I leave, tonight." He says.

"Hi, Ana." David the head waiter says as he approaches our table.

"Hi David. How are things going?"

"Great Ana. We've been busy each night." He says. "What can I get you all to drink?"

After we have ordered our drinks. We look to see what we want to order. Bailey who is sitting between dad and I is having a fit to get to Luke.

"Yuke, Yuke" She whines trying to get to him. She is saying more words, lately.

Luke frees her from her seat and she's in heaven as she's in his lap. "Koe" She says, trying to say Chloe's name.

"Hi baby girl." Chloe says as she kisses her cheek.

I cannot believe Bailey will be turning a year in a few months. That time is flying by.

"Yellyat, tiss" She says as she calls Elliot's name and puts her hand over her mouth to blow him a kiss.

Elliot blows her a kiss and she giggles. She is such a ham.

David brings us our drinks and takes our orders. "Ana, before I forget, there's a gentleman here who would like a word with the owner. He is impressed with the restaurant and wants to hold a conference here for his job."

"Show him over, David."

"Wow, Annie, that's impressive." Dad says.

I see a gentleman getting closer and I recognize him as the man from the grocery store the day I moved into Escala. _Great!_ I though you went on vacation, I say to my subconscious. _Whatever!_

"Well, the Russian Princess. What a sweet surprise." He says as he nears the table. He turns to Luke and extends his hand, "Vincent Dearing, I'd like to speak with you about a conference here for my job."

Luke never reaches for his hand, he simply tells him he's not the owner. Vincent moves to Elliot, next and Elliot shakes his head. His last option is my dad and before he can get it out, dad ask him, "What makes you think a man is the owner of the restaurant? Did you even ask the waiter for the owner's name?"

"No sir, I didn't. I just asked to meet the owner and he directed me to this table." He says looking confused.

"Well" Dad says, "You're barking up the wrong tree. My daughter is the owner of this restaurant."

"Daughter?" He says, "And what is your name and your daughter's name?"

"The name's Raymond Steele. Proud father of the owner of this restaurant, Anastasia Steele." Dad says showing his disdain for Vincent, already.

"Raymond, nice to meet you." He says extending his hand.

"Mr. Steele will do nicely." Dad says without raising his hand.

"Uh, yes sir." He says chastised.

Turning to me he says, "So, this is your restaurant?"

"What gave it away?" I say as I look at him with my arms crossed.

Just then, Bailey starts whining. Dad passes her over and Vincent looks as if he's never seen a child before.

"Yours?"

"If you're asking if this child is mine, then yes."

"Is there a reason you're interrupting our family dinner, _Vince_?" Elliot asks with so much venom I'm sure he'll need the antidote.

"I, uh, I…. wanted to schedule a conference, here for my job."

"Well, her office hours are 10:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. Why don't you call around that time to discuss business? For now, goodbye." Elliot says.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your dinner. I apologize for the intrusion."

"Yet, you're still standing here." My dad says as our food arrives.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Anastasia."

"What a douche canoe." Elliot says.

"What an asshole." Dad says.

The rest of dinner goes undisturbed. Chloe, Vanessa, and I make plans for a spa day over the weekend when Gail is off. I'm really looking forward to it.

CPOV

I'm sitting in my home office when Taylor knocks and bursts through the door. He never does this unless it's important.

"Sir, Luke and I have been working on finding out who the mole is." He says.

"And?"

"We have been trying to find out anything we can about Heather Mitchell based on the background check we did when she was your submissive."

"Where did she come from? Where'd she attend school? Parents' names. Siblings and their names."

"When she was my sub, she told me her parents were dead and that she was an only child. She said an aunt raised her and that her aunt died when she was in college. She also said that she worked to put herself through college because she had no other family."

"Was that all a lie, Taylor?"

"I'm afraid so, sir." He says and it's starting to unnerve me.

"Well, all of it is not a lie. She did attend college, sir."

"So, have you and Luke found anything?"

"Yes, sir we have. What if she changed her name?" Taylor says and it's then that I see the book in his hands.

"What is that?" I ask.

"A yearbook. It appears that Ms. Mitchell is not who she claimed to be when you met her. If you had known who she really was, I'm almost positive, you would have turned her away."

"She knows it too, which is why she changed her name. But the betrayal runs deeper than just her name change." He says as he sits the yearbook on my desk.

"Sir, turn to page 23, and you'll see what Luke and I found." He says as he sits in the chair facing my desk.

Sitting at my desk, with shaky hands, I locate page 23 in the yearbook. I scroll through the pictures. Once I get to Heather's picture there's no mistaking her. She's always been a pretty girl, even then. She would have been a Senior in high school on this picture.

I let my eyes glide to the right of the pictures and I locate the names. When I see it, I gasp and look at Taylor.

"What the fuck, Taylor? Are you shitting me?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you all for your reviews of the last chapter. Sorry, not sorry about the cliffy ;-) All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

?POV

I cannot believe this asshole. I'm seething as I think about my sister being harmed by his goons and now sitting in the psych ward in jail. The plan was full proof. She was supposed to wait for Ana, kill her, then leave.

Her body probably would not have been discovered until the next day. They'll never find the truck. I laugh to myself as I think of how he and his crew think they are so smart. He just shits on people, and throws them away.

This goes deeper than how he misused my sister. He needs to be knocked down several pegs. He needs to be destroyed. Taking material things from him won't hurt him. However, taking his most prized possession will. I think to myself as I sit, in the woods, taking pictures of everything Christian Grey holds near and dear.

APOV

"Ana, a Vincent Dearing is here to visit you."

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I ask Mandy, the floor manager during lunch hour, to bring him to my office.

"Well, don't look so happy to see me." He says, which is his attempt at a poor joke.

"How may I help you, Mr. Dearing?"

"May I?" He asks gesturing to the seat in front of my desk.

"If you must."

"Uh, first, I'd like to apologize for my behavior in front of your family, last night."

"Apology accepted, now how may I help you?"

"Right, to the point, huh? Anastasia, I uh, like you a lot. I've never been this nervous around a woman before."

"Mr. Dearing, you strike me as a man who is used to getting what he wants. Am I correct?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I've heard no before."

"Was it before or after you roofied the victim?"

"I see you have a sense of humor, also." He says as he chuckles. "Look, I know I came off as the biggest jerk..."

"Asshole" I say.

"That too. I apologize for that. I'd like to start over. If that's ok with you." He says and looks sincere.

CPOV

I know I need to give Ana space, but I really need to see her. I just hope she's not too pissed about me showing up at Divinity.

I was so happy to see Bailey, at the penthouse, with Gail this morning. I had to get myself together as Bailey would not have understood that those were happy tears. I just held her and hugged her.

I held on to her throughout breakfast. Gail reminded me that her high chair was there, but I just needed her close to me. She enjoyed the omelet Gail made me this morning.

"Sir" Taylor says jarring me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Luke has received some more photographs, sir. He scanning them and sending them to us, now."

Since I do not know who I can trust, right now, as far as my staff. I've only had Taylor and Sawyer working on trying to find the mole. Sawyer has a contact at the post office, so he's able to go through my mail before it is delivered to GEH.

I hear my email ding and I pull it up. What I see does not make me happy. This asshole has taken recent pictures of Ana and Bailey, at Ray's house.

"Taylor, these are recent pictures of Ana and Bailey taken at her dad's house." I scroll down to see if I can see the time stamp. "FUCK, Taylor these were taken yesterday."

We pull outside of Divinity and as I'm scrolling through the emails Sawyer sent. I look at the last one. The last one is a note: _You have 48 hours to get my sister out of jail. If she's not out in 48 hours, everything you hold near and dear to you will be taken from you. No matter where she is, I'll always find her._

"Sir, we need to let Ana know. We also need to notify Ray."

Sighing, I shake my head as I walk into the restaurant. Ana has been through too much because of me and my bullshit. I think as I near her office. Walking closer, I hear some fucker apologizing and asking to start over. The voice sounds vaguely familiar I think as I step into the doorway.

APOV

"Start over about what?" I look up and see Christian standing in my doorway. He does not look happy.

Vincent turns around and stands as Christian makes his way into the office.

"Ah, Grey" He says.

"Dearing" Christian says with tons of malice lacing every syllable.

"If you wouldn't mind giving Anastasia and I a moment." Vincent says to Christian. "We have some business to discuss."

"Ana, I really need to speak with you, in private." Christian says as his eyes are pleading with me.

"Christian, please give me a minute. Why don't you go up front and grab some lunch? I'll be there shortly."

Nodding, he walks out of my office.

"That's right, I forgot you two used to date, or were engaged. Poor soul still following behind you like a lost puppy?" He says laughing.

"Mr. Dearing, let me be the first to advise you that my personal life is just that, personal. You have five minutes to tell me what it is you really want." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"My apologies if I overstepped…."

"No apologies needed if you just get to the point."

"Right. My company, Dearing Engineering, has a conference every year. We have a speaker, do team building, have classes. For the past years, I've used the same place. This year I wanted to hold the conference at a new place."

"I was here for your opening night and immediately knew I wanted to have the conference here. Your food is delicious, you have the space, and the scenery is breathtaking." He says never taking his eyes off me.

"Mr. Dearing."

"Vincent, please."

"Vincent, Divinity would be honored to host your conference this year."

"Anastasia."

"Ana, please."

"Ana. If I'm not being too forward, would you like to go out with me, tomorrow night?"

Staring at him what seems like an eternity, I finally find my voice.

"Vincent, I'm sure you're a very nice man. Though you started off not so great." He laughs.

"However, right now, I'm not able to date. A long time ago I gave my heart away. No matter the time, distance, or space, it will always belong to him." I say whispering that last part.

Rising from the chair, he comes over and helps me up. "I understand. He is a lucky man. It's rare to find a love like that. Hold on to it."

"I had a love like that once. I was young, thought I knew it all and stubborn. I lost her and I was too pigheaded to apologize. Now, she's married with a family of her own."

"I'm sure you'll find that love, again."

"Maybe. Continue to fight for your love, Ana. No matter what anyone says. Even when he's being a jackass, and I'm sure he's a jackass a lot." We both laugh as we walk out of my office.

I find Taylor and Christian at the bar.

"Thank you, Ana. I'll be in touch about my conference dates and set up a menu." He says as he leans down and kisses my cheek lingering too long.

I look over at Christian and he looks like he is about to have a coronary. The vein that pops out, on his forehead, when he's angry is prominent.

"Mr. Grey, you needed to speak with me." I say with a smile.

CPOV

Vincent Fucking Dearing. He's more of a dick than I am. I know I can be a dick. His issue is he does not know he's one.

I was so pissed when she made me leave her office for this asshat. He wants her. I know what he's up to. Well, he'll have to go through me. I'll rip him limb from limb. I'll bankrupt him. Fucker doesn't even know I own half the stock in his company.

After Taylor and I ordered lunch, Ana still had not come from her office. I'm not ashamed to say I eaves dropped. What I heard made my day.

I heard Ana tell him she gave her heart away and it still belongs to me. I wanted to whoop and fist pump the air, but figured I better not since I was already in the wrong for listening in.

Now this fucker puts his lips on my Ana. Taylor had to grab my arm to stop me from punching the fucker.

I'll make sure security is here every day during his conference.

Ana knows I'm pissed about him kissing her, but her beautiful smile pulls me out of it.

As we make it back to her office, Taylor and I sit down.

"Ana, we have a situation and it's not good. Right now, I feel that I cannot trust anyone except Jason and Luke. They have been working to find out who Heather is."

"Ok."

"The day you were attacked, I received some pictures of you, with a note. Today, I received pictures of you and Bailey from yesterday, at Ray's house."

"WHAT!"

"Ana, please stay calm. Luke is at your dad's house now, but you two are going to have to move back to Escala, today."

"It's the only way we can keep you safe. Not to your apartment, to mine. I know it's not ideal, but for the time being it's the only way to keep you two safe."

"What did you find out about her?" She asks.

"Luke did some digging and found an old yearbook. When she was my sub, she told me her parents were dead, she had no siblings, and that her aunt raised her while she was in college. That was a lie." I say placing the yearbook on her desk and turning to the page.

Ana looks at the picture, then looks to the right for the names. She places her hand over her mouth as she looks at Heather's real name.

"Christian, what do we do? My baby, I need to get to Bailey." She says rising from her chair and grabbing her purse.

"Ana, let Taylor drive. You're in no shape to drive."

Once we're on the road. I grab her hand and run my thumb across her knuckles. I think this soothes me more than her.

"Ana, I know things have been fucked up and I am so sorry. I feel totally responsible for all of this. You getting hurt by Heather and now this."

"Christian, please don't. This isn't your fault. It's their fault. I won't let you keep beating yourself up about it."

I'm surprised we didn't get a ticket with how fast Taylor drove. Once we make it to Ray's house, Sawyer has filled him in and Ana and Bailey's things are already packed.

"Dad, you can't stay here." Ana says to him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I can and I will. No asshole is going to run me away from my house. You and my sweet pea go with Christian and Jason. I'll be fine. Your old man still has a lot of fight left in him." He says as he gives her a hug.

"Daddy, please." She says as the tears run down her cheek.

Ray and I hate to see her cry. Sighing, he throws up his hands and grabs a packed bag that was hidden on the stairs.

"I knew you'd start the water works if I said no." He says.

"I'm staying in a hotel, though. You know I love you guys, but a man likes his peace and quiet, too."

"Sure, Ray. I'll have my suite at the Fairmont ready for you."

Once we make it back to Seattle and drop off Ray, we arrive safely in Escala's garage. Ana's car is already here, I sent Ryan to retrieve it from the restaurant.

I grab Ana's hand as we enter the elevator. Security will bring the bags up.

I had Gail prepare the guest room next to my room for Ana. I placed a crib in there so Ana wouldn't be too far from Bailey. The other guestroom is on the second floor.

Ana and I glance in the crib and see that Bailey is already asleep. She must have had a good time playing with Gail, today. I think as I smile to myself. She needs a yard to run around, a house. _Whoa, Grey._

Ana and I go out to the kitchen as Gail is finding us something to eat. "Mr. Grey, this package came for you earlier."

I didn't order anything, not sure what it is. I open it and pick up the pink bunny. "Gail, did you or Jason order something for Bailey?"

"No, we didn't."

"Oh my god." Ana whispers. She looks like she's going to pass out. "Christian, that's Bailey's rabbit. It was in her room, here, at Escala. I haven't been there since the attack."

"Taylor!"

"Already here, sir." Just then, my cell rings with an unknown number.

"Grey"

"So, do I have your attention, now? Why don't you put me on speaker so I can speak to everyone?"

I place the phone on speaker.

"Jason, Ana, Gail. How are you all this evening?" He asks as if he cares.

"Why are you doing this? What did my baby or I ever do to you?" Ana asks.

"You got in the way of true love according to my sister. You fell in love with an asshole who fucks and tosses girls like rag dolls. Not only does he find it so easy to discard girls, but he also has no loyalty to his employees."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask.

"Do you remember the project you were working on right before I started working for you?" I go into my mind trying to remember. He's worked for me almost 7 years. Then I remember.

"You mean the solar cooker?"

"Bingo! You hated the idea so much you tossed it without trying to tweak it or listen to the man who thought of it."

The man who thought of it, I think. Shit, what was his name? "What about the man who thought of it?"

"HE WAS MY FATHER!" He says causing Ana, to jump.

"Harold Mitchell was your father?"

"Yes, and you just treated him like he was nothing. You fired him, he began drinking and ultimately ended up killing himself he was so depressed."

Shit, that's not why I fired him. I fired him because he would come to work drunk majority of the time. Do I divulge that to him? _Uh, not right now._

"Wait, but his last name was Mitchell. How is he your father?"

"My parents were not married. My mom's last name is Barney. Heather used Mitchell when she contracted with you and I made her a fake background. She knew you wouldn't want a contract with her if you knew she was related to me."

 _Now, how the fuck are we supposed to take down and outsmart an IT genius?_

 **Did anyone suspect Barney?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the reviews. It appears there were mixed reviews about the last chapter. I got some ugly PM's and reviews that I have ignored/deleted. YES, I know in E. L. James' books Barney's last name is Sullivan. In MY story, I did not want his last name to be Sullivan. So, in MY story, his last name is Barney. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

Sitting quietly in my office, with a glass of scotch. I'm contemplating my conversation with Barney. I convinced him to give me some time to work on getting Heather released. I can buy us some time, I hope, in figuring out where he is.

I'm on edge about this, as he knows everything about me and GEH. With just the push of a button, he could end my career and ruin my business. Whatever we do, to bring him down, will need to be done skillfully and quietly.

Taylor and I discussed it and communicating through email and text are out. Even phone calls. How the fuck do you beat a super genius? Barney is the best at what he does. He had to be, otherwise I would not have hired him.

There's a knock at my door, "come in."

Ana walks in with these shorts that should be illegal. The maker and manufacturer of the shorts should get jail time just for making them.

"Christian, did you hear me?"

"Huh? What did you say?" I was so busy looking at Ana in the shorts until I missed what she said.

"I said come eat." She says as she walks out the door.

I follow her to the kitchen enjoying the show her hips are giving me in those sinfully short shorts.

She plates the food and sits next to me. Nothing compares to Ana's lasagna. She knows I love it.

"This takes me back to happier times." I say as I look at her.

She looks at me and smiles. "This was always one of your favorite dishes of mine."

I'm about to respond when we hear Bailey on the monitor.

Ana gets up to go check on her. I can tell when she makes it into the room because Bailey starts talking, "ma ma"

"Hi, baby girl. You hungry?"

I grab one of Bailey's plates that I've seen Gail use, and I put a small portion of lasagna on it as Ana comes into the kitchen with her.

I grab her high chair and pull it between Ana and me. Once Ana sits her down, I begin feeding her.

As I'm feeding her, I'm thinking I could get use to this. It's nice having them here. I want this all the time. I love them both and cannot see my life without them. Once this mess is over, I'll see what I can do to move Ana and I to the next level of our relationship.

Ana's fork abruptly dropping in her plate makes me zone back in. I look at Ana and she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ana, what's wrong?"

"Mo dada" Bailey says as she taps my arm to get my attention.

I look at Bailey and she's pointing to her plate, "mo dada."

Not trusting my voice, I simply shake my head as I place more lasagna on her plate. I kiss the top of her head as I give her another bite.

Ana excuses herself and goes into hers and Bailey's room. I hear her sobbing through the monitor and I turn it off.

Is she upset that Bailey thinks I'm her father. I love her as if she were my own. She should be mine.

I finish feeding Bailey and clean her face and hands. I rinse the dishes and place them in the dishwasher.

"Come on princess. Let's get you in a fresh diaper and I'll read you a story."

When we walk into the room, Ana is sitting on the balcony. I change Bailey's diaper and settle into a chair and read her a story. She was yawning when I was changing her diaper, so I know it won't take long for her to fall asleep.

I grab her pacifier and give it to her. I'm not on the third page of _The Cat in the Hat_ and she's asleep.

I place a kiss on her head and place her in bed. "Night, princess. I love you."

I walk out to where Ana is sitting and grab her hand pulling her to stand.

"I'm sorry" she says through her sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh, it's alright. Get it out." I say as I pull her close and rub her back. I take her to my room so her crying won't wake Bailey.

"Ana, please don't cry. You know I hate to see you cry."

"Christian, I'm so sorry she called you that. Maybe we should just go to the hotel with my dad and stay with him, instead."

"Are you kidding me? Because she called me daddy? You want to leave because Bailey called me daddy?"

"This is so messed up." She says as she sits on my bed and puts her face in her hands.

"Messed up? I don't see it as messed up, Ana. I see it as a wonderful thing." I tell her as I pull her to stand in front of me.

"Wonderful? Christian what-"

I place my finger on her mouth. "Ana, I love you. I always have, I always will. In the short amount of time that I've been with Bailey, I've grown to love her as if she were mine. It kills me that we do not share the same blood."

"If I hadn't been so stupid all those years ago, she would share my blood. Please don't be upset because she called me daddy. She means everything to me, as does her mother."

I can only stare at her as I trace her lips with my thumb. I'm lost in her blue orbs as they are pulling my soul from my body and entwining it with hers.

I look at her lips, then back to her eyes letting her know my intentions and if she does not want it she better stop me now.

I move closer to her and wrap my arm around her waist, while my other hand cups the back of her head. Her breathing has turned to panting, as I close my mouth over hers. I lick her lips seeking permission inside and she opens.

As soon as our tongues touch, we moan into each other's mouths. Her lips are always so soft when she cries. I feel like I could keep my lips on hers forever. Our tongues duel with each other as the kiss moves from sensual to primal.

Ana's hands have found their way to my hair. I move us towards my bed and move us onto the bed. Needing to breathe, our lips part as my hand makes its way to Ana's breast. I kiss down her face to her neck.

I pinch her nipple causing her to moan, and her moan makes my dick harder. I find her mouth again as she wraps her legs around my waist and begins grinding her core onto me. I can feel her heat and smell her arousal. Her shorts are so short that I'd have no problem moving them to the side.

I pull away and place my forehead on hers. "Ana, we have to stop." I say in between breaths.

"We, I don't want to rush anything. Not like this. I want to take you on a date. I don't want you to think I just want to fuck you." _But that is what you want to do._ Uh, go away conscious. I don't need you here, now.

"I understand, Christian and I appreciate it." She says sitting up making me roll off her. _No, I like the spot we were in._

"I'm serious, Ana. This is my second chance with you and I don't want to fuck it up. I'd like to take you out. I know we have this situation over us right now, but I think I can fix something up." I say smiling.

"Christian Grey, what are you thinking?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I say tapping my nose.

Suddenly, Ana turns serious. "Christian, what are we going to do about Bailey calling you daddy?"

"Ana, does it bother you that she calls me daddy?"

She chews on her lip a while before answering, "No, I guess not. I just don't want anyone thinking I forced this."

"Ana, fuck what anyone else thinks. I only care about you and Bailey. I am ok with it."

She nods her head and rises off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To bed. I can't stay in this room a minute longer with you and not want to rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless." She says making my dick spring to life, again.

"Night, Christian." She says as she turns around biting her lip and walks away with an extra sway to her hips leaving me with my mouth wide open.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight buddy, again." I say as I look at my hand getting up to go shower.

The next morning Taylor, Sawyer, and I are meeting in my office.

"So, how do you beat an IT genius who could break you with a push of a button?" Luke says with a smirk.

"You find a younger, better IT genius. We have several that we've used, but this one will make Barney look like a Sesame Street character."

"Gents, meet Parker Dennison." He says as he places her picture and information down on the desk.

"She looks like she's in middle school." Taylor says.

"She looks young, but she's not. This girl is so good, the Russians have contacted her about working for them to get information on the USA."

"When can we meet her?" I ask.

"She'll be here, tomorrow. She knows this is a serious matter. She knows she's up against Barney."

"Hell, I wanted to throw up when she said she's always admired him and had a crush on him."

"Barney?" I say.

"Sir, this may come as a surprise, but there are plenty of women at Grey House who think Barney is cute. I've heard some say what they'd want to do to him."

I hold up my hand to stop Jason. "Uh, I don't need to know anymore, thanks."

"I also found this." Luke places a folder on my desk.

"Which is?" I ask.

"We narrowed down a few addresses where Barney might be hiding. He wouldn't dare be hiding in his apartment. That would be too easy."

"What's the address circled in red?"

"That's where I think he's hiding. The address is an old warehouse with an apartment on top. It's the last known address his father had before he passed."

"Great job, Luke. I just never saw this coming." I say to no one.

"Neither did we sir." Jason says.

"We also know why we cannot find the truck Heather used to run Ana off the road." Luke says.

"Barney was able to alter the street cameras. When we viewed the street video, we saw nothing. That's because he manipulated the video. I would have brought the flash drive where we see the correct footage, but we cannot risk him knowing we're on to him."

"The truck is in storage unit on the outskirts of town. The police will get an anonymous tip about it as soon as we have Barney."

"Alright, what time tomorrow will you and Parker stop by?" I ask. "I would prefer it be early, as I have a date tomorrow night."

I don't miss the smirks Jason and Luke are wearing.

"Anyone we know?" Jason asks.

"Mmhmmm" I say as I walk out of my office laughing.

 **I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow. I am attending a function at my mom's job tomorrow night.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I didn't post Friday, or Saturday. I kept trying, but FF would not let me upload. I copied this chapter and pasted it. Hopefully, it will load. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

APOV

I wake up the next morning to an overcast sky, thunder, and rain. I think back to last night's make out session with Christian. I can't believe I did that. _Yes, you can you. The man is hot. I would have jumped him._ I swear my subconscious is hornier than I am.

I know I've been rather indecisive and going back and forth on my feelings for him, but I love him. I always have. I'm tired of fighting it. He is a part of me. Our souls are intertwined. If it weren't for Elena's meddling, we'd be married by now.

However, if it weren't for Elena's meddling, I wouldn't have my sweet angel. Bailey would not exist. Where would I be without my baby girl? Everything that happened between Christian and me happened for a reason. It was meant to be, to bring us back together.

Hearing Bailey call Christian daddy broke my heart for Brandon. He never got to see her. He'll never get to hear those words. However, I somehow feel that he's her guardian. He'll watch over her and protect her from the things we can't see. "Keep her safe, Brandon. Thank you." I whisper.

I check the time and realize it's 9:00 a.m. I never sleep this late. Bailey is usually up by now, demanding that I'm up. I turn to look over in her bed and realize she's not there.

I go into the bathroom to handle my business and freshen up. I change my clothes and head to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast quickly makes my stomach growl. I hear Bailey giggling as I get closer.

I stop and take in the sight and sound. Christian has Bailey sitting on the breakfast bar, while Gail is finishing breakfast, he raises Bailey's shirt and blows raspberries on her stomach. Once her giggle fit stops, she says "gain dada, gain." To which Christian obliges.

It warms my heart to see them together. Bailey spots me and points "mama" She says causing Christian to look my way.

"Hi, baby girl. What are you doing?"

"Dada." she says pointing to Christian.

Gail brings over our plates and takes Bailey from Christian. "You two enjoy, I'll feed her," Gail says placing Bailey in her high chair. This earns Gail a happy smile and an "eat, Gay" from Bailey. She cannot say Gail's name, yet. So, she calls her Gay.

"Bailey woke and I heard her as I was coming to check on you two. I changed her and just brought her out with me. I figured you needed the extra rest."

"Thank you, Christian. That was kind of you. I do appreciate it."

"Of course, Ana. So, I was serious about a date," He says, suddenly looking shy.

"I know you were. What did you have in mind? Won't going out be dangerous with you know who still out there, watching?" I whisper.

"We'll be fine, but we're not going out. We're staying in." He smirks.

"There's also no need to whisper, Ana. I've had all the monitors shut off except for the one in the garage. We couldn't take any chances, especially since it's Barney."

"Just be ready at 6:30." He tells me.

Bailey's announcement of Jason entering the kitchen breaks our conversation, "JJ, JJ …. up JJ." Jason takes a detour and goes over to her high chair. He cleans her face, unfastens her, then picks her up.

"Tiss, JJ" she says as she puckers her little lips and kisses Jason on the nose. She finishes with a hug and pat on his back. Making us all smile. If only the world could be more like children. The world would be a better place. There would be no wars, hatred, racism, evilness, murders …. there would just be love, hugs, and tisses. I think, using Bailey's word for kiss.

"Sir, it's about time to go meet Luke." Jason says still holding Bailey who is now trying to blow raspberries on Jason's face. It's so cute watching it.

"C'mon you, let Uncle Jason go to work." I say taking her from Jason. He places a kiss on her head as he walks back to the security room.

"Ana, I have to go to this meeting, but I'll be back for our date." He says as he kisses my temple.

"Me tiss, dada" She says looking upset because Christian kissed me and not her.

"I'd never forget my other favorite girl." He says scooping her into his arms and smothering her with kisses making her giggle.

CPOV

We decided to use a conference room that the CIA has. Their building and equipment are more protected. One false move trying to hack into their system and the person is a goner, literally, for years. You go to prison, or somewhere worse and you are never heard of again.

Luke and Taylor have extensive military backgrounds and they have a language that I'm not privy too. They talk in code then dummy it down for me, for lack of a better term.

Getting into the CIA building is unreal. I've been poked, prodded, x-rayed, just to get in. I swear if they strip search me I'm going to be pissed. I do understand though.

Once we make it to the basement conference room, I see our ace in the hole. I thought Ana was small. This girl is smaller than Ana. I'm sure she's not that short. However, next to me, Taylor, and the Green Giant known as Luke, she looks like an ant. Ants are very strong, though.

She approaches me and extends her hand. "Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Parker Dennison. I was told I needed to help you with a little rat problem." She says making me smile.

"Miss Dennison. I appreciate your time and effort you have put into this. You will be handsomely compensated." I say as I see the side door open and in walks Welch.

"Sir." He acknowledges me.

"Sir, I decided since we now know who the rat is, we can definitely use Welch's help."

"Good thinking, Taylor."

"Sir" Welch begins, "We were able to see that Barney manipulated the cameras to make it look like no cars passed through the street, once it got to a certain point." Cueing a screen to my left, I see footage of the bar, that night.

I'm walking Ana to her car. Her ass looks amazing in that dress. _Dammit, focus man!_ She gets in, I get in my car, Taylor follows me. I see Elena pull out a few minutes behind Taylor. Then I see Heather's truck wait, then pull out and pick up speed to catch up with Ana. Next, I see Ryan trailing Heather.

Next scene is of Heather's truck after she's run Ana off the road. Then there's nothing. The area where her truck should have passed next shows nothing.

"See what looks like a skip in the screen? That's where Barney altered the video to make it look like nothing passed through there."

Pressing a few more buttons, Welch cues another screen. "Here's the original video."

We see Heather's truck after she's hit, Ana. She drives passed the street camera and turns down a side street.

"Sir, the only thing on that street is, of course, the storage where were know she's keeping the truck."

"We also found these." Luke says laying medical records in front of me.

"What are these?"

"These are Barney's father's medical records. It appears that Barney's dad had Stage 4 colon cancer. He found out months before he passed. Drinking seemed to be the only thing that took away his pain." Luke says.

"Which is why he showed up to work drunk every day." I say as a statement and not a question.

"He was still on my payroll then. He had the best medical insurance money could buy. Why didn't he just go to the doctor instead of drinking himself out of a job? Why didn't he let his family know?"

"So, Barney has been doing all of this, plotting with his crazy ass sister, nearly killing Ana, twice for something that his dad did? He blames me for something that his dad did to himself."

I am in shock I think. I've heard of revenge and grudges. Hell, I'm the master of revenge and grudges. Especially when I'm crossed. However, I had nothing to do with Barney's dad's death. Yes, I fired him, but I fired him because he was coming to work drunk. The alcohol was seeping through his pores. You could smell him before you saw him.

"Sir, you will be pleased to see what Parker has for you." Welch says.

"Right, Miss Dennison the floor is yours."

"Mr. Grey, what do we have that Barney does not have? We have the eye of God." She says as she turns some knobs on a gadget. "God is all powerful, all knowing, and all seeing. He's everywhere." She says as she fidgets and zooms.

"God's Eye picks up facial recognition. We have input a few pictures into the system and this will locate that person by facial recognition, and cell phone signals."

"Barney is an IT genius, no offense to you, Miss Dennison. Won't he pick up on all of this? He can hack into any system, anytime, anywhere."

"Not into this." She says smiling and rocking back on her heels.

"The CIA has special protection and fire walls. No one can hack into this system. If they try, a silent alarm goes off and we are immediately notified of the address of the person trying to hack into the system."

"Let's try it out. I'll locate your wife." She starts typing and next thing I know, I see Escala show up on the screen. It lists the address, latitude, and longitude, as well.

I'm rarely if ever amazed. Right, now, I'm amazed at this gadget.

"So, let's find Barney. Shall we?" She fires up the gadget again and it zeros in on a less than desirable part of town.

She zooms and zooms until she is so close, we can see inside of the building. We see Barney get up from a chair and come to the window, then we see a delivery guy, go up the steps.

"Miss Dennison, can God's Eye cause a temporary black out?"

She looks puzzled until I begin to explain what I'm thinking.

A few hours later, and we're heading back to Escala. I'm excited, yet nervous about this date with Ana.

"Taylor, is everything ready?"

"It is. Ryan is there now, to make sure no one gets in or out."

"Are you sure you and Gail will be alright with Bailey?"

"Uh, sir Bailey has been with Gail and I before, remember?"

"You're right. I'm just nervous about tonight. I want everything to go well."

"Sir, you have nothing to be nervous about. It's you and Ana. A blind man can see the way you two feel about each other. This is not your first time at the dance. It will be smooth sailing. I'm positive."

Reflecting on Taylor's words, I'm less nervous and just ready to get our date started.

Once we arrive, I shower and change my clothes. When I come out of my room, Ana is waiting for me in a sexy pair of black skinny jeans, that look painted on, and a sexy off the shoulder purple top. The top stops at her waist giving me the viewing pleasure of her ass. She is wearing a pair of purple heels that I've love to see on my shoulders.

She's standing next to the couch watching Bailey guide herself around.

"Ready whenever you are, sir." Jason says as he gets down on the floor with Bailey and starts crawling towards her. I've never seen this side of the head of my security. It's almost comical watching his large frame crawling around and being gentle with Bailey.

Standing, he grabs Bailey and they disappear into his and Gail's area.

"Shall we?" I say holding out my hand.

"We shall." She says taking my hand.

APOV

Why am I so nervous? It's just a date with Christian. It's not like I've never been out with him before.

I love the feel of his hands. I love looking at his long fingers. _Mmmhmmmm. Those fingers are M-A-G-I-C…. remember how he use to…_ My inner bitch tuts at my subconscious' mind for going into the gutter. I so don't need this now.

As we enter the elevator. My subconscious has worked me up until I'm breathing like a whore in church and I now feel dampness in my panties. As we enter the elevator, I close my eyes and try to control my breathing.

I feel him move in front of me. I feel his breath on my lips as he says, "I know, but breathe, Ana. I feel it too." As I'm getting my breathing and hormones under control, the fucker kisses my collar bone making my nipples wake up. _Dios Mío, no vamos a pasar la cena con este hombre sexy._ Ummm…. when did my subconscious learn Spanish?

When the elevator stops, I open my eyes and see a pair of dark grey eyes staring back at me. I see the storm brewing. I guess the elevator ride affected him too. I noticed we're on my floor.

"Uh, Christian? Is it safe to be here, with uh, you know him out there? Especially, since he's already been in my apartment?"

"Relax, Ana. It's fine. Ryan has been here all day. I wouldn't knowingly put you in any danger. I thought this was better than going out."

"You thought what was better?" I ask as he opens the door to my apartment. I'm speechless as I'm met with candles and soft music. On the table is our dinner and a chilled bottle of wine. He walks into my kitchen and brings me roses. _Looks like the drought will be over, tonight. Bye Bye B.O.B._ My inner bitch agrees and high fives my subconscious making me roll my eyes.

"Christian, this is …. it's so sweet and beautiful."

"I'm sorry it's not more, but I just didn't want to risk us going out, and I know you don't really like over the top …." I place my finger on his lips.

"I love it. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Ana. I am so sorry for what I put you through those years, ago. You'll never know how sorry I am. I wish I could take back the hurt and pain. I will spend every day making it up to you."

"Christian, what's done is done. I forgive you. Please don't dwell on the past. It's just that, the past. I'll settle for you making it up to me, daily." I add to lighten the mood.

We both laugh. He places my flowers on the table. "Dance with me, Ana."

As he takes me in his arms. He uses the remote to change to a song, I listened to the entire time we were not together. The first few words immediately make me cry.

 _Darlin' I can't explain, where did we lose our way  
Girl, it's drivin' me insane and I know  
I just need one more chance to prove my love to you  
If you come back to me I guarantee that I'll never let you go.  
Can we go back to the days our love was strong.  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong.  
Can somebody tell me how you get things back the way it used to be  
Oh God give me the reason, I'm down on bended knees  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me I'm down on bended knees._

"Ana, I listened to this song every day when you left."

I can only nod. I'm too emotional to talk.

"I never stopped loving you. I let my pride and flesh make my decision for me instead of listening to my heart. My heart knew, Ana."

He lifts my chin and wipes my tears. "Please don't cry, Ana. You've cried too much because of me being an asshole."

"Ha …. Happy tears." I breathe out.

He lifts my chin and as our lips touch. I know that dinner will be forgotten until later.

 **I got the idea of God's Eye from the Fast and Furious movies. In F &F 8, Charlize Theron's character was after God's eye because it was a very powerful weapon. It could show you where people and things were. Their locations, etc. It was a great weapon to have if you were on the good team.**

 **Dios mío, no vamos a pasar la cena con este hombre sexy means My God, we're not going to make it through dinner with this sexy man.**

 **The song is one of my favorite songs:** ** _On Bended Knee_** **by Boyz II Men**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you for your patience when I was not able to upload Friday and Saturday. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

CPOV

I wake the next morning to a sight I never thought would be possible, again. A mass of brunette hair is across my chest. I smile as I think about last night. We never had dinner. I went straight for dessert.

I stare at Ana who has turned and is not facing me. Her lips are still swollen, from last night. She rolls a little more and the sheet falls from her breast exposing her nipples. That instantly gets me hard, again.

I am a greedy man. I have gone without her for years. I need her again. I think as I move underneath the sheet and between her legs. She's on her back in the perfect position. I open her legs.

I run my nose through her folds inhaling her scent. I open and lick through her folds. This earns me a moan. I chuckle as I wonder what she's dreaming of. I take one finger and pump it into her as I latch onto her clit. This makes her raise her hips. I push a second finger in as I flick her clit with my tongue.

Soon, her hands are on my head and she's grinding into my face. "You taste divine, Ana." I know the vibrations from my voice will drive her crazy.

"Christian! Oh …"

I am furiously pumping my fingers in and out of her as I'm sucking on her clit. I can feel her walls start shivering and I know she's close.

"I'm, I'm, Christian"

"I know baby." I say giving her clit a bite that sends her over the edge. I don't let her ride out her orgasms as I enter her with her walls still quivering.

"Dammit, Ana." I say having to stop myself because I'm not ready for this to be over. I kiss her neck and make my way down to her breast latching onto a nipple.

Arching her back, she begs me to move. "Please Christian."

She never has to beg for anything. Her wish is my command as I begin to move. I feel her hands move up my back and to the nape of my neck.

"Ana, baby you feel so good." How can she still be this tight after giving birth? I need to concentrate on something else before I cum like a teenager having sex for the first time.

Her moans, the way her tits look, her swollen lips. They are making it hard to concentrate on not blowing my load quickly. Pregnancy has been great for her body. Her hips are fuller, her ass rounder, her breast … everything is amazing. My own personal playground.

"Christian, harder."

"What do you want, baby? Tell me."

"I want, I want you to fuck me harder." She says making me smile against her neck. I have always loved her dirty mouth during sex.

"You want me to fuck you harder, baby?"

"Yes, oh please. So, close."

I begin to move faster as I grab her hair. Her body is arched perfectly with only her shoulders on the bed. I know she's close as her walls are quivering letting me know her second orgasm is near. I can feel my balls tighten. I know one more thrust will send me over the edge.

I bite one of her nipples, as she screams succumbing to her orgasm calling my name. I follow right behind her as her name falls from my lips and echoes off the walls of her bedroom.

Catching our breaths, I turn to my side and look at her. "Hi."

"Hi." She says shyly gazing at me. "That was some wake-up call. What brought that on?"

"Being without you for too many years," I say as I move hair from her face. "I love you, Ana and I love Bailey. I hope you know that."

She bites her bottom lip as she touches my face. "I do, Christian."

"Ana, I want to ask you something. If you hate the idea, that's fine. I'll understand."

"Christian, you're rambling. What are you nervous about?"

Smiling as I think she knows me so well. She knows when I'm nervous, I start rambling.

Sitting against the headboard, I take a deep breath and release it. "Ana, we've spent way too much time apart. I love you and Bailey and I want us to be a family. I know the timing is not right, with everything that is happening, and it's only been a short time that we've been back in each other's lives. I wanted to ask you and Bailey to move in with me. You can think about it."

"Christian." She says as she puts her hand over my mouth.

"I agree, we have spent too much time apart. I love you and I know you love Bailey, in the short time that we've been back in each other's lives." I sense a 'but' coming.

"But Christian, are you sure you're ready for this? That's a huge step going from it being just you, to you, me, and a toddler. Are you ready for that?"

"Of course, Ana. I've thought about everything. I love Bailey, Ana. She's my daughter, our daughter. I know that she does not share my blood, but I love her as if she's my own. I hope to one day marry you and adopt Bailey if you'll let me."

She gasps as I look and see tears forming in her eyes.

"You want to marry me and adopt Bailey?"

"Ana why are you shocked? You're it for me, you've always been it for me. My soul will love you until the end of time, and when time stops my love for you will still be floating amongst the universe."

"I'd also like to give Bailey some siblings." I smirk at her.

"Uh, we'll talk about that, but I do love practicing." She says blushing. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course, Ana."

"I love you." She says straddling me as she grinds her hot, wet, core on my cock that's waking up.

"I love you too."

"I guess we should go get Bailey." She says as her breathing is changing. I can tell she's aroused.

"Ok." Is all I can say as I'm staring at her breast. "Maybe we should shower first." I say as I grab her hips slamming her onto my cock. I walk to the shower, turning it on. "How about we get dirty, then clean?" I say as I press her back to the shower wall and begin moving.

APOV

After two more orgasms in the shower. We clean up the dining room. It's a shame the steak and salmon went to waste. _Sometimes it's ok to eat dessert and skip dinner._ My sex induced subconscious says. I've noticed she and my inner bitch have been noticeably quiet since last night and this morning.

As we make it back to the penthouse. I hear Bailey in the kitchen with Gail. As I get closer, I'm stopped in my tracks as I see Mia sitting at the breakfast bar. She looks up when she hears the elevator.

"Mia." Christian says. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Ummm, hi." She says. "I was in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat." I know this is a lie because Christian told me his family knows about the threat and they know Bailey and I are here.

"Well, Ana, Bailey and I were about to have breakfast." I'll stop by mom and dad's later to see you.

Looking defeated, Mia hops off the stool.

"No, Christian. It's fine. Bailey and I will eat in the dining room. You catch up with Mia." I say.

"Are you sure?" He asks. I squeeze his hand as he kisses my temple. "Ok."

"Ana, you can join us. I didn't mean to run you off." She says and it's then that I know her sole purpose for coming is not Christian, but me.

"No thanks, Mia."

I grab Bailey and roll her high chair to the dining room. Gail brings us our food and she squeezes my shoulder as she walks away.

I don't like being ambushed. If Christian and I give this a go, will I have to attend family dinners, etc? _You know you will. Grace is all about family time, holidays, and what not._

"Bailey, we've got some decisions to make."

CPOV

"Smooth, Mia. Why would you just show up unannounced and ambush her like that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Mia, you can't do that. Ana has been through a lot. We put her through a lot."

"Well, she's forgiven you." Mia pouts and I want to put her in time out.

"It's not that simple, Mia. I'm not making any excuses, but Ana knows I'm fucked up. She knows my issues played a major role in me hurting her. Somehow, that's easier to forgive."

"You, mom, dad, and Kate… neither of you have any issues. You all just jumped ship willingly without giving her a chance. I know I did, too, but… fuck, maybe I'm not explaining it well."

"No, I get it. You get a pass because of your past. We don't. We're iced out because we betrayed Ana by not seeking the truth first." She says as she places her head on the breakfast bar.

"I miss her Christian. She was the sister I always wanted. I could go to her about anything." She says as the tears begin to fall.

"If I needed to cry, she'd lend me her shoulder. If I needed to vent about you and Elliot's overbearing attitudes, she'd listen and then make me feel better. She was always there, no matter what I was going through."

"I've ruined it." She starts sobbing. "I have no one. I don't trust anyone the way I trusted Ana."

I have no idea what to do as I hate to see her cry. "Mia, all I can tell you is to wait and let Ana come to you. I know it's hard, but you have to let her come to you."

"What if she never forgives me?"

"I think she has forgiven us all."

"But what if she no longer wants to have anything to do with me?"

"Then Mia, you will just have to accept that."

"Dada, up." I hear Bailey say as she walks back to the breakfast bar.

"She calls you daddy?" Mia asks smiling at Bailey.

"She sure does. I love her as if she's my own. I love Ana and I hope to one day adopt her."

"I'm happy for you, Christian. I really am. You both deserve to be happy." She says as Ana walks into the kitchen with hers and Bailey's empty dishes.

"I just need to rinse these and place them in the dish washer." Ana says making her way over to the sink.

"I'll be going." Mia says. She watches Ana walk to the sink and turns to look at me with tears in her eyes.

"Ana? I know it does not matter and you could care less, but I really am sorry about everything. I wish I could go back in time, to that day, I would have stood up to Elena. I am so sorry I let you down, we let you down. I miss you. I miss having a friend, a sister. Kate stopped talking to me once Elliot dumped her. I, I just miss you." She says as her voice breaks.

Ana's back is still turned to us. As Mia gathers her purse and prepares to leave.

"Mia, I accept your apology, and there's no need to keep apologizing. I see no reason not to be cordial to one another if we see each other out." She says.

"Thank you, Ana. I understand." Mia says accepting her fate as she walks towards the elevator.

I walk over to Ana and pull her into my arms. This is all that matters, her and Bailey. "I'm sorry. I had no clue she would be here."

"It's not your fault. She's your sister, this is your home."

"If you move in, it will be your home, too, Ana. I will not have my family just showing up."

"Christian, it's fine. If I decide to move in, I don't want you changing things with your family. They are your family and they will always be welcome here, even if I'm living here. I would never ask you to choose between me and them."

"You wouldn't have to ask me because it will always be you, Ana. It will always be you and Bailey."

"Sir." Taylor interrupts our talk.

"Go ahead and talk to him. It looks important." She says taking Bailey from me. "I won't be long. Go find us a family movie to watch."

Walking into my office, I know it has something to do with our Barney situation.

"Sorry to interrupt sir, but I thought you should see this."

I am looking at bank statements. Two sets of bank statements. I notice one of them is from my bank. I'm not sure who the other statements belong to.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Welch has done more digging and it appears that Barney is slowly siphoning money out of GEH's account and putting it into his."

"That cock sucker. Not only did he help his sister try to kill Ana, twice, but now he's stealing from me, too?" I slam my fist on my desk.

"Don't worry, sir. After tomorrow, it will all be reversed back to your account. He thinks he's gotten over on us, but he hasn't. Luke and Parker are in position and waiting." He nods as he exits.

Fucker thinks he can betray me, harm Ana, and steal from me? We'll see how he feels tomorrow.

I make my way to the media room, to find Ana and Bailey snuggled on the couch under a blanket.

"Well, daddy feels left out." I say.

"We have plenty of room for daddy." Ana says as she raises the blanket and welcomes me. Bailey climbs out of her lap and into mine.

"Somebody has a birthday coming up. Any idea what you want to do for her?"

"I want something simple. Maybe an old fashion family cookout with a bouncy house?"

"Anything you want, Ana. Just let me know."

We finished watching Beauty and the Beast. I got a kick out of Ana singing all the songs. She is indeed Belle with her love for reading. As we're turning off the television. The power goes out.

"Sir, are you all alright?" Taylor asks as he hands me a flashlight.

"We're fine. What's going on, Taylor?"

"Power outage, but only in Escala." _Fucking Barney._ I know it's him. Suddenly, the lights come back on.

"Ana, you and Bailey are sleeping in my room, tonight. I'm not taking any more chances." She does not protest.

I tuck Ana and Bailey into my bed and kiss them both. "I need to go meet with Taylor for a few minutes. I'll be back."

I have Reynolds stationed outside of my bedroom door until I return. That room holds my entire world. I would not recover if something happened to them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes belong to me.**

BPOV

The asshole has no clue I'm slowly draining his account. Once Heather is out of jail. We'll go somewhere and fall off the face of the earth. With the money I've taken, we'll be set for life. I'm taking this for our dad. Fucking Grey. Our dad would still be alive if it weren't for him. He's an uncaring bastard.

I blame him for all the hurt Heather and I experienced growing up. When dad died, it ended me. He was my everything. I remember the fun we would have as a family. He was so depressed after Grey fired him. He stopped calling, stopped coming around. He drank himself to an early grave.

I hit a switch on my computer and watch as the lights go out in Escala. I know the asshole knows it's me. He knows I'm not playing with him. I see he's shut down all cameras and communication in his precious tower in the sky. If I have to walk into the building and take his bitch from him, I'll do it. I'm prepared to do what I have to do, to save Heather and get revenge for our dad. After tomorrow, his time is up.

CPOV

Walking back to my room. I dismiss Reynolds. When I enter the bedroom. I am amazed at the sight before me. Ana and Bailey are snuggled together in my bed. I couldn't be happier. Those are my girls. I'd meet death, head on, before I let anything happen to them.

I grab my camera, from my closet, and snap a couple of pictures of them. I'll have them developed later.

I get ready for bed. After tomorrow, this will all be behind us.

APOV

I wake and realize I'm in Christian's bedroom. Bailey is usually up, by now. I look over and wish I had my cell phone or a camera. The sight in front of me is the cutest thing ever. I guess Bailey shifted, in the night, because she's now sleeping on top of Christian's chest.

He is on his back with his arm protectively around her. _Be still my heart._ I would have never expected to be in this position. I never thought we'd be back here. I'm glad I listened to my dad and mom. I still can't believe mom had good relationship advice. I laugh to myself.

I'll move in with him. Simply because we've been apart too long. It doesn't make sense to be apart any longer. Being a family seems right. Now, what do I do about his family. I don't want him to resent me for him missing out on family dinners, holidays, birthdays.

I have no intentions of making him stop seeing his family. Maybe Bailey and I will just stay behind. _Ha! As if. You know as well as I do that you and Bailey are his family and he's prepared to shut out his family for both of you._ My inner bitch agrees with my subconscious as she lounges on a chaise while reading _The Coquette._

"I hear you thinking." He says as I turn to see those grey orbs staring back at me.

I turn towards him. "Christian, we'll move in with you." I see him close his eyes as a tear escapes.

"Ana, you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you for this second chance. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

He kisses Bailey's head as she begins to stir.

"Christian, what do we do about your family? I do not want to keep you from family gatherings. That's unfair of me."

"Ana, all I need are you and Bailey. I understand how you feel about my family. They'll just have to understand." I shake my head, but know I do not want him to cut out his family. They love him and he loves them. _I guess you'll have to compromise. You'll figure it out._

CPOV

I am dressed and waiting for Taylor. Today is the day we take down Barney and get our freedom back.

"Ana, please stay inside with the doors locked until you hear from me, Taylor, or Luke."

"I will Christian. Please be safe and come back to us in one piece."

The elevator dings alerting me of our visitors. I've invited Chloe and Vanessa over to keep Ana company. I've have some estheticians coming over to pamper them. I've given Gail the day off to keep her mind off worrying about Taylor.

I even have someone coming over to pamper my little princess.

"Sir." Taylor says as he waits near the foyer. I see him give Gail a hug and kiss.

I kiss Bailey and tell her to be good for mommy. I pass her to Gail as I turn to Ana and see the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Please be safe." She says as she clings to me. I grab her face and kiss her until we are both panting for breath. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Once we're in the garage and in the car. Taylor begins briefing me.

"He may be an IT genius, but he's a dumb fuck. He orders from the same restaurant every day at 11:45. We'll have Wells pose as a new delivery guy. He does not know Wells."

"Parker will cut the power on the entire block, but it won't be down for long. So, we'll have to get in and out. Luke has mapped out a way into the building."

"Sounds like this will be easier than we thought." I say.

"We'll see. Let's not count our chickens before they hatch."

We manage to set up camp right down the street from Barney's place. Once inside, I see Luke, Welch and Ryan. We left Reynolds behind at Escala.

There are monitors set up. Parker is back at the CIA office, but we can see her on one of the monitors.

"Gentleman." I say as I enter the room.

"Sir, we're all ready. Dumb fuck has already called in his lunch order. It usually takes two minutes before the delivery guy shows up." Welch informs me. "Wells is already in place."

"Parker, are you ready?" Welch asks. "Once I give you the signal that Mr. Grey, Luke, and Taylor are in position, you'll need to cut the power."

"Understood." She says.

Taylor, Luke and I get our ear pieces and scramble to get to Barney's warehouse.

"We're in position." Taylor advises. "Wells is in position."

Next I hear Parker say, "Block outage in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." We hear the power going out and then we hear horns honking due to the traffic lights going out.

"Showtime boys." Luke says.

We know our window is short. We haul ass getting inside Barney's warehouse. Once we're inside, we hear the door bell and know Wells is there delivering his food.

We make it to the second floor, of the warehouse, which is the living area. We hear Barney close the door and go into the kitchen. Taylor goes into the bedroom area, Luke goes into the living room area, and I go into the main room with all the monitors.

I turn the chair around, have a seat, and wait for him to enter. When he finally enters, the power comes back on and he sees me sitting there.

"How, how the fuck did you find me?" One thing I've figured out about Barney, he's a bully behind a computer screen, but not so much in person.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"So, you orchestrated this entire thing, huh? Plotted with your sister to harm the woman I love, twice, then steal money from me?"

His eyes go wide when he realizes I know about the money.

"That's right asshole, I know you've been slowing stealing from me."

"Fuck you, Grey. You have no moral compass or high ground here. You ruined my father and sister."

"No, you ruined your sister. You changed her identify and background information because you knew if I had known she was your sister, I would not have entered into a contract with her. You have yourself to thank for than one."

"Give yourself a pat on the back for ensuring your sister spends the rest of her life in the psych ward in prison. I'm sure your mom would be proud if she knew you pimped out your sister like that."

"Just like your mom is proud of the fact that you fuck women and toss them to the side. Grey, you're no better than I am. Yet, you want to sit there and point the finger at me." He laughs.

"You don't have a leg to stand on, Mr. High and Mighty."

"I'm not excusing my part in what I did with subs. However, those relationships were consensual and they signed contracts. They knew what they were getting into. They knew I wanted nothing more with them."

"Don't give me that bullshit about fucking women and tossing them to the side. As for your dear old dad, he had cancer. I didn't fire your dad for his bad ideas. I fired him because he came to work every day drunk."

"He drank so much, you could smell him before you saw him. His fucking office had to be fumigated because it reeked of alcohol. Do you know how many liquor bottles he had stashed away in his office?"

"You're lying. You can never just admit to anything."

"Oh, I can always admit when I'm wrong. However, I'm not wrong in this case. I pulled your dad's medical records. He had cancer. He did not seek treatment and did not attempt to get help. Once he found out, it was already Stage 4. That's when he started drinking. He never told you all."

"You are a lying piece of shit, Grey. I would know if my dad was sick. You think I believe anything you say? You come in here spouting off information about fake medical information. I've had enough of you, fucker." He says as he pulls a gun from his back pocket.

"Not such a big tough guy, now with a gun in your face, huh, Grey? Tell me, how do you think that bitch of yours will feel when you're dead? Will she mourn you? Will she move on right away? Maybe I'll pay her a visit and fuck her senseless before I kill her. I'll leave her child a bastard like you were."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shout as I rush him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Grey. I'm the one holding the gun, shouldn't I be saying that to you? Let's take a walk, shall we."

He walks me back towards the basement. I see a dimly lit room in the corner with only a chair. "Since you're an uninvited guest. I'll have you stay in the guest room." He chuckles. "Sit." He orders me.

He bends down to pick up rope to tie me to the chair. I see Taylor out of the corner of my eye approaching. Taylor hits Barney from behind and knocks him out.

We tie him to the same chair he was about to tie me too and wait for him to wake up.

Once he wakes, he looks at me then Taylor.

"You bastards! I'll kill you both. Fuck you!" He says as she struggles against the rope.

"Barney, I really thought this would go much easier than it did. See, I was prepared to just let you sit the rest of your life in jail, but then you had to go and insult the woman I love. I was prepared to give you a chance and spare your life, but you fucked that up when you mentioned our child."

I see his eyes widen as I'm talking and I know his worst nightmare is before his eyes.

"See, not only did you piss me off with your dumb ass collaboration to kill Ana, but the big guy coming this way." I say as I turn to look at Sawyer. "He adores, Ana. She's a sister to him. I have a sister. Do you know what Elliot and I would do to anyone who hurt our sister? We'd cause pain, lots of pain."

I see his eyes water as Luke gets closer.

"See, unlike you, Luke and I are very protective of our sisters. We'd take down anything, or anyone who dared to disrespect or hurt them. We would not let someone use and abuse them. We take our roles as brothers very serious. We would not hesitate to take on Satan, himself, if he stepped out of line with our sisters."

I turn to see Luke carrying a metal box on his shoulder that would normally take three men to carry. He's carrying it like it's rag doll. He sits the box down and puts on gloves.

"Afraid of getting your hands dirty, Grey? This is so typical of you. You throw a rock and hide your hand."

Jason shakes his head and just laughs. "You're in this predicament because of your stupidity, because of your need for revenge, and you're still talking shit. You're unbelievable man."

"Oh, and we have alerted the police to the storage unit where you're housing the truck your sister used to run Ana off the road. Just so you know, she'll never get out. I'll pay whatever I have to in order to make sure she is never free, again."

"Fuck you, Grey! You haven't seen the last of me. I will ruin you."

"See, that's just it. You know what? I'll let Luke explain to you where you're going?" I say as Jason and I walk towards the door Luke entered through.

"You supposed to scare me with this silent, mean guy act, Luke? Fuck you, too!"

As Jason and I make it out of the door, we hear a scream that should never come from a grown man. We both pick up the pace as we don't want to be privy to whatever Luke does.

We make it back to the warehouse to see Welch packing everything.

"Sir, I'm happy to report that your money has been moved back into your account." Welch informs me.

"Taylor, let's go home." I say as I nod at Welch.

It does not take us long to make it back to Escala. Once we're off the elevator I hear music, talking, and giggling. This makes me smile as Escala has never been this lively.

I walk upstairs to the guest room and see the girls sipping some fruity looking drink. Bailey is sitting in the middle of the floor taking it all in. She has on a purple tutu and leggings and her hair is in two pig tails. She's adorable.

"Dada!" she squeals and she sees me. She takes off running towards me.

"Hi princess! Did you miss, daddy? I missed you." I say as I smother her with kisses.

Gail comes out of the room and I see Taylor's eye widen. "Thank you for today, Mr. Grey." Gail says.

"Night, sir." Taylor says never taking his eyes off Gail. _I know that look._ I laugh to myself.

"We had a great time, today. Thank you Christian." Chloe and Vanessa say as they walk out of the room.

"My pleasure. Ladies, Reynolds will drive you home."

I notice the music is off and when I turn back to the bedroom, I see my life standing in the middle of the room wearing a strapless maxi dress. Her hair is freshly done and she's glowing.

"Hi." I say walking into the room.

"Hi." She says as she looks at me through her lashes.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you for today. I'm glad you're home."

"It's good to be home. I missed you."

"I missed you too." She says stepping closer to me.

I lift her chin and find myself lost in her eyes. The windows to her soul.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright." I say as I lean down and kiss her. "I'm home."

"You can call Ray. It's once again safe to use our phones and computers. The police have located the truck Heather used that night and they have formally charged her."

I see her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Christian."

"No need to thank me, baby. I love you. Let's go put the princess to bed."

We give Bailey her bath and I read her a story and put her to bed. I turn on her monitor as I leave the room.

Ana's already in the shower and I plan to join her as my cellphone rings. I see it's my dad calling.

"Hi dad."

"Christian, I'm sorry to call so late. I know you are aware that Heather has been formally charged."

"Yes, dad."

"Well, Ana may have to testify. My offer to represent her still stands." He says as I hear the shower stop. I glance in the bathroom and see a naked Ana drying off and I cannot concentrate on what my dad is saying. All my blood has rushed down south and is now straining against my zipper.

"Christian, CHRISTIAN!"

"Uh, yeah. Sure dad."

"Christian, did you hear what I just said?"

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you'd call Ana and see if she's ok with me representing her."

"She's here, dad." Hold on.

"Baby, dad wants to know if you're ok with him representing you against Heather."

"Yes, that's fine." She says.

"Dad."

"I heard her. Can I come over tomorrow to talk to her?"

"That's fine." She says as she's standing next to me putting lotion on her legs.

"She's fine with that, dad. We'll lotion you tomorrow. Uh, see you, Good night dad!"

"Have a _very_ good night, son." Dad says chuckling before he hangs up the phone.

"Let's get back in the shower." I say stripping out of my clothes in record time.

"I just got out of the shower. I'm not dirty, anymore."

"Then I'll get you dirty." I say as I lift her placing her legs on my shoulders. She's holding on to my head as I'm face to face with her glistening pussy.

"I intend to get you very dirty, Miss Steele." I say as I latch on to her clit.

 ** _The Coquette_** **is one of my favorite novels. It was written by Hannah Webster Foster.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I did not get to post Monday and Tuesday. I have a deadline coming up, at work, and I've had to bring work home with me. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine. Speaking of mistakes, I am rereading my previous chapters and they are riddled with mistakes, OMG. That's what I get for working late at night while tired and sleepy. I also need an eye exam. It's been about 5 years since I've had an eye exam and even longer since I've purchased new glasses. I'm definitely going back and correcting the mistakes.**

APOV

I wake before Christian and Bailey and decide to cook breakfast. I sent Gail back to hers and Jason's place. Carrick is coming over, today, to discuss the case and the possibility of it going to trial. I'm indifferent to him representing me. I don't know many lawyers. Carrick and the attorney I use for my business are the only two lawyers I know.

I wonder if Grace is going to come with him, today. I sigh as I think about both of them showing up here, today. I can't stop them. Yes, I agreed to move in with Christian, but I would never keep him from his family. I don't have that in me.

I will always be cautious around them, but I don't want Christian in the middle of me and his family. I would hate for Bailey to feel torn between me and the man she loves. I would not have to see them every day and I'm good with that.

Christian's arms around my waist make me jump and I giggle as he places kisses on my neck. "Good morning, Miss Steele. I woke and could not have my way with you. What am I supposed to do with this?" He asks poking me in the back with his hard rod.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. I figured I'd feed you food, first. I promise I'll take care of you, later. Now put that away while you're standing amongst the food." I say as I turn back around and intentionally bump into his hard rod.

"Anastasia." He warns.

"What?" I ask feigning innocence.

He stalks up to me, boxing me in between the counter, "You'll pay for that later."

"I know." I say smiling.

After breakfast, I'm getting Bailey dressed and have just enough time to get myself dressed before Carrick arrives. Christian had him come early because he wants to take Bailey and I out on the Grace.

I place Bailey's hair back in the two pigtails, per Christian's request. He said he loved her hair that way and he wanted to take a few pictures of her. I dressed her in a cute little dress with flowers on it.

Once I'm dressed, I make my way to the great room in time to see Carrick and Grace exiting the elevator. _Why did she feel the need to come?_ I was prepared to see Carrick, but I was not ready to sit and sip tea with Grace.

CPOV

I hear the elevator and see my parents get off. _I hope Ana does not think I had anything to do with my mom coming over._ "Mom, what are you doing here? I thought it would just be dad coming."

"Son, Ana. Nice to see you. I'm sorry for having to interrupt your morning. Your mother is with me because we are having brunch with the Nelson's when we leave here."

Ah, Mr. & Mrs. Nelson. My parents' lifelong friends. I remember all the trouble Elliot and I got into with their three sons. The five of us were inseparable.

"I haven't seen Mr. & Mrs. Nelson in years. Next time I'm in that area, I'll have to drop by to see them."

"Up dada." Bailey says as she abandons her toys on the floor. She seems to be more interested in my parents.

Mom's gasp does not go unnoticed when Bailey calls me daddy. When I look at her and dad, again, they both have tears in their eyes. Dad is smiling while mom is trying to prevent her tears from falling down her face.

"She calls you daddy?" mom asks.

"She does. I love her as if she's my own, and one day I hope to adopt her."

"We understand all too well, son." Dad says.

"We're happy for you, darling. Both of you." Mom says as she looks at Ana.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Dad says taking some papers out of his briefcase.

We take a seat on the couches while Ana goes to prepare some drinks. I almost hold my breath as I see mom walk into the kitchen to help Ana.

APOV

I decide on some drinks and refreshments while Carrick is going over the particulars of the case. I wish dad could be here, but he's already gone home. He was on the road as soon as I told him the threat with Barney was finished. He's such a home body.

"I came to see if you needed my help with anything." I hear Grace say behind me.

"No, it's fine. I can manage." I say as I'm reaching for the glasses to put on the tray.

"Your daughter is very beautiful, Ana. She looks just like you." She says still trying to make small talk. _Maybe if you talk to her she'll go away._ Nuh uhn, that's going to make her ass stay here in his kitchen and continue to bump her gums. Great, now my inner bitch and my subconscious are dialoguing about it.

"Thank you." I say as I offer her a tight smile. _Girl, you can see your breath in front of your face it's so cold in this kitchen and she still has not taken a hint and turned her ass back around to go into the other room._

"Ana, I"

"Grace, please don't apologize again. No matter how many times you apologize, it still won't erase what happened. I've grown rather tired of hearing 'I'm sorry.' It's gotten rather old."

"It's like leaving a bag of chips open too long. When you go back to grab one, they're stale. Everyone keeps apologizing. I've already said I've forgiven you. So please can we drop it?"

"It's just." She says looking down and fidgeting with her ring. "You're so different with us now, Ana and I hate it. I wish everything could go back to the way it used to be. I miss you. Mia misses you."

"Grace, I can tell you that things probably never will go back to the way they were. Bailey and I are moving in with Christian and my dilemma was his family. I never want him, or you all to feel that you are not welcome here because of me. I don't want him in the middle. I love him too much for that."

"I'd never keep you from your son, or him from you. I think making him choose between you and me is very vindictive and immature. I'm neither of those things. I don't have it in me to jump to conclusions and act out when I feel things are not right. I think before I act, ask questions, talk things out, and figure out a way to resolve the situation so that no party is left feeling as if they were shit on."

"So, we'll be at holiday gatherings, family dinners, and what not. However, I don't want you to think all is forgotten, because it's not. I've resolved that I can live in harmony and have a peaceful relationship with you all because of love. Love makes you do things you really don't want to do."

She stares at me for the longest time as I see tears form. Then she shakes he head. "I get it, Ana. I want to say that I think you're one of the strongest women I know. Honestly, if I were in your situation and Carrick's family treated me the same way. I'd never have anything else to say to them, ever again. Even if he and I worked it out. I guess I still have a lot to learn and I can say you're a fine example of dignity and grace."

"Thank you, Grace. I appreciate it." I say as her words shock me. _Did she just give you a compliment?_

"Eat mama." Bailey says as she finds her way into the kitchen.

"You want something to eat, baby girl? Let's see what Gail has for you in the fridge." I say as I pull open the door. I see some fresh cut fruit and put some in her bowl.

"Here you go baby girl." I say as I try to sit her in her high chair, but she's having none of it.

"Bailey, I can't hold you and fix the drinks too. You need to sit in your chair."

"No" Lately, we've hit the 'no' phase. This child is so stubborn. It will serve her well in life, but not right now.

I see Grace standing to the side watching. "Why don't you let Grace hold you." I say shocking Grace and myself.

"Are you sure? I'd love to hold this precious girl." Grace says as she holds her hands out leaving the decision up to Bailey.

Bailey leans over towards Grace and extends her arms for Grace to take her.

"Oh, hi precious girl." Grace says and she sounds like she's about to cry.

"We'll get out of your way." She says as she takes Bailey's bowl of fruit with her to sit with Christian and Carrick.

CPOV

I see mom come out of the kitchen, no worse for the wear, and holding Bailey. She's talking sweetly to her as Bailey eats from her bowl. Exhaling, I think to myself that I'm glad she and Ana seem to have made some sort of peace.

I know Ana is torn about my family, but she never had to worry about that. I love my family, but I choose Ana over them. I've spent too much time without her. It was never a question. I know my family would have understood.

I look over to see Bailey feeding my mom fruit. She offers dad a piece and he nips her little finger making her giggle. _I think everything is going to work out like it should._ I get up to grab the tray of drinks and snacks from Ana as she enters the room.

Once she's seated, I take her hand and whisper in her ear making her giggle. I look up to see both of my parents staring with smiles on their face.

"Right, let's get down to business." Dad says.

"Ana, we're hoping you don't have to testify, but in the event you do I don't want you to feel anxious on the stand. The evidence is stacked against Heather and Elena. However, Elena is still maintaining she does not know Heather."

"Whether Elena pleads guilty or not, she'll still do jail time for her other crimes against children." He says not wanting to discuss Elena further.

"Heather has told the police everything they want to know to know about Elena's involvement. How she knows her, how they met. I think she knew she didn't stand a chance once the police advised her that they found her pickup truck."

"How much time can she get, dad? Will they leave her locked in the psych ward, or will she have to go to prison?"

"Now that is the million dollar question. Heather's behavior shows she's clearly not a person in their right frame of mind. Christian has Flynn speaking with her and the defense will get their own doctor to assess her, too. Both doctors will be called to trial, if she does not plea."

I can feel Ana shaking next to me. I pull her closer. "Ana, you won't have to do this alone. I promise you won't. I'll be there every step of the way."

"I know you will, Christian." She says as she gives me a small smile.

"Ana, I don't want you to worry about a thing. This case is priority. You just take care of yourself, my son, and this beautiful little girl." Dad says as we turn towards mom and see Bailey snuggled up asleep in her lap.

"Oh, Grace. I can take her and put her in her bed." Ana says.

"No need. She's fine right where she is." Mom says as she snuggles Bailey closer to her.

We talk a little while longer and dad and mom get ready to leave. Mom passes me Bailey and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you and happy for you, Christian." She whispers in my ear. She leans down and places a kiss on Bailey's cheek.

Dad pats my shoulder and kisses Bailey's cheek.

"Thank you, Carrick." Ana says as he gathers his things.

"No need to thank me, Ana. You're family and we love you." He says as he hugs her.

"Bye, Ana." Mom says as she puts her purse on her shoulder. Ana takes that moment to walk to mom and hug her. I don't know what she's saying to mom, but whatever it is has turned my mother into a ball of mush. Dad has to help her to the elevator as he hands her his handkerchief.

"Ana, what did you say to mom?"

Sighing, she turns to me and says, "I told her that hers and Carrick's presence would be required at their only grandchild's first birthday."

I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much, but this moment has proved me wrong. I stare in admiration at my future wife and mother of my children.

"Marry me, Ana." I blurt out before I can even think.

She stares at me in disbelief, but I meant it. I love her and don't want to spend another moment without her as Mrs. Grey.

"Are you serious? Do you know what you just asked me?"

"Yes, I know what I just asked you. I mean it. Too much time has passed without you being Mrs. Anastasia Grey. Marry me."

"How about we discuss it after everything is settled?"

"That's not a no, Miss Steele."

"It's not a no." She says as she walks down the hallway towards my bedroom. She glances over her shoulder.

"You coming? I believe I owe you your morning wake up call. Better hurry before Sleeping Beauty wakes, though." She says as she shimmies out of her panties and twirls them around her finger. "Come."

"Oh, I intend too." I say as I make my way to Bailey's room to place her in her bed. "Stay sleep for daddy, at least another couple of hours, princess." I say as I cover her up.

Walking into the room, I find Ana naked lying in the middle of the bed. "Two hours, huh?" she says.

I forgot the baby monitor was on.

"What do you plan on doing that takes two hours, Mr. Grey?"

"Miss Steele, I'm a man of many talents. You'll soon find out." I say as I pull her legs, sliding her to the edge of the bed where I bury my face between her thighs.

 **This story is nearing a close. I have about 2, or 3 more chapters and that's it. I'm already working on a new story, though. Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. On this rare occasion, I did not proofread it.**


	29. Chapter 29

**All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine. I did not proofread before posting.**

CPOV

Bailey's birthday is tomorrow. I cannot believe it's been a year, already. I am super excited. Ana wanted to have it at Ray's house, then thought maybe we should have it on neutral territory since neither of our parents have seen each other since the fiasco at Divinity on the opening night.

Ana decided to close Divinity for the day and have the party there. Ana has invited her staff, who have children, to attend. I wanted to have Taylor do background checks on them. However, he assured me he had already done one when they interviewed for their jobs at the restaurant.

Elliot finished the expansion of the patio area in time for the party. It was perfect for the party. The patio area will be fitted with a canopy in the shape of a crown with pink and purple streamers.

There will be a bounce house in the shape of a castle, a petting zoo, and I have hired someone to take the older children on a jet ski ride, but not too far out on the water. There will be cotton candy, a miniature rollercoaster, basically a small carnival.

We're still waiting to hear if Heather will take a plea. Her charges are attempted vehicular homicide and attempted homicide. Since they were only attempts, the max she stands to get is thirty years. The least amount of time she could get is ten years. Dad and I have both called in favors to make sure she gets the max.

GPOV

"Gracie, come to bed, honey. We have a big day ahead of us, tomorrow." I hear Carrick say as I'm sitting at my vanity brushing my hair.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. It's been a while since we've seen Ray and Carla. We have plenty of crow to eat." I say as I remember the disgusting things we said about Ana and to her, that night, in front of her parents.

"I know honey. I'm nervous, too. We were assholes and we deserved what happened to us that night. I just hope Ray and Carla will forgive us." Carrick says and he rubs my shoulders.

"I tried reaching out to Carla a couple of weeks after the incident, but she never answered my call or text. I guess it was too soon to reach out." I say.

"It was sweetheart . It was much too soon. We would have reacted the same if someone were maliciously degrading either one of our children too. In fact, look what we did to Ana when we thought she was mistreating Christian." He says.

"All we can do is have an open and honest discussion with Ray and Carla and hope they are willing to put the past behind us and look towards the future. I'm so glad that Ana decided to give Christian another chance. I truly believe Bailey was the tug boat that guided them back to shore after the storm." Carrick says using his sailing analogy.

"Oh Cary, please don't start your boat analogies." I say giggling.

"Just one more for the road." He says as he pulls me up, pulling off my robe and guiding me to the bed. "How about going down with the ship." He says as we both look down at his very erect penis.

"Nice one," I say as I get on my knees. "I mean the boner."

CPOV

Ana is on top riding me like her life depends on it. Her breasts are bouncing in my face and I reach out and grab one, twisting the nipple causing her to moan. She squeezes my cock with the walls causing me to moan and call out her name.

"Again, Ana." She squeezes again and I know I'm close to blowing my load. She leans closer to me and her nipples graze my chest. I grab her head and smash our lips together. He movements are becoming erratic as I know she's close.

Releasing my mouth, she kisses down my cheek, to my neck, to my chest. She latches onto my nipple and bites it causing me to grab her hips and slam her down on my cock. She begins to bounce harder and faster. "Ana, I"

Shit! I'm going to come. I feel my balls tighten as my breathing becomes louder. I grab her hair as I know I can no longer hang on. She squeezes my cock, one last time, and that's my undoing. I squeeze my eyes shut, and come hard and long yelling her name.

I open my eyes and shoot up in bed as I find Ana between my legs. Smirking, she wipes her mouth as she lays back down on her side of the bed. I'm still catching my breath. "I thought. Holy shit, I thought I was dreaming."

"It's midnight. Happy Birthday, Christian." She says as she passes me a wrapped gift.

"Ana, I didn't want anything. You and Bailey are all I want and all I need for my birthday and every day for the rest of my life." I tell her.

"I knew you'd say that. That's why I didn't ask you."

I open my gift and see she's gotten me season tickets to the Seahawks.

"Ana! This is amazing." Elliot and I were just talking about season tickets a few weeks ago.

"Thank you, baby. Wait until I tell Elliot." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, they're for you to take Elliot, Carrick, and my dad whenever you all have a testosterone rush." She says giggling.

"Thank you, baby." I say as I place them in my nightstand. "How about you help me with my testosterone rush now." I say as I flip her under me causing her to laugh.

She begins to say something when I latch on to her nipple causing her to moan.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"Happy Birthday, indeed." I say as I head south under the covers.

APOV

I cannot believe my baby girl is a year old today. Where did that time go? It seems like I just gave birth to her. I'm sort of nervous for this day. Neither of Christian's or my parents have seen each other since the opening night at my restaurant. I just hope everyone can play nice, today.

I already had a talk with dad, and he assured me he'd be on his best behavior. He said he sort of gets it because he would have reacted the same way if he thought someone mistreated me. However, he said he would never have been in the guy's face the way Carrick and Grace were in my face.

Mom, on the other hand, was a harder customer to sell. She's still pissed at the way they treated me. She was not really satisfied with her punch she got in that night. She still wants her pound of flesh. I begged her to be on her best behavior.

I reminded her that these people will also be Bailey's grandparents once Christian and me are married. In fact, I told her that Bailey already calls them grams and gramps. Well, it's not that clear, but the way Bailey says it makes it sound so cute.

I told her to just please remember her granddaughter would be within earshot and would be in the middle of feuding grandparents. I think this caused her to reconsider and decide to at least be cordial to Grace and Carrick.

I better get my day started as it will be a busy one. Christian is already up and he must be in his office. My body is deliciously sore after our early morning tryst. I get out of bed to go to the bathroom and have to sit down as I'm dizzy. I must have gotten up too quickly. I've had this happen before.

I make it to the bathroom. I shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. I go into the birthday girls room and find that she's awake and playing with her doll.

"Good morning, birthday girl." I say as she spots me.

"Mama, ook." She says pointing to her doll. "tiss, mama."

Grabbing her doll, I hug her and kiss her, "good morning baby." I say.

I grab Bailey and smother her faces with kisses. "Happy Birthday, baby girl. Let's get you dressed so you can give daddy his gift."

Once Bailey is dressed, I hand her Christian's gift and she takes off in search of him.

"Dada, are you?" she says making me laugh as she tries to find Christian.

Christian hears her and comes out of his office standing in front of the door.

"Bailey, look." I say pointing at Christian.

"Hi, dada! Hafta Birf da day." She says making Christian and I laugh as she wishes him a Happy Birthday.

"Hi, princess! Happy Birthday to you, too." He says as bends down and picks her up.

She hands him his present and he kisses her cheek. "Thank you, Princess."

"Open it." I tell him. He walks over to the couch and begins opening the present. Once the paper is off there's a plaque with three pictures inside. The first picture is of Bailey when she was a month old. The second picture is of Christian and Bailey asleep on the couch. She was laying on his chest and he was cradling her to him. The third picture is of Christian and Bailey the day he took us out on the Grace.

There's a quote on the plaque that reads "Behind every great daughter is a truly amazing dad." Christian sits there fingering the plaque and the letters. He just sits there admiring it. His silence is deafening. To some, it might seem that he does not like it. However, I know he loves it.

He hugs Bailey and kisses her. He whispers something in her ear and gives her another kiss. He places her on the floor and she takes off as she hears Gail in the kitchen. I walk over, place the present on the coffee table, and sit on his lap. When he turns his head to look at me, I see tears in his eyes as one slides down his cheek.

I gently wipe it away and I cradle his head in my chest. "Oh Christian." I quietly say.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you. For everything. For giving me another chance, for loving me, and most of all for an amazing daughter." He says as he chokes up on the last part.

"I love you, Christian Grey." I say as I pull his face to mine kissing his lips.

"I love you too, baby."

CPOV

I cannot believe I was such a little girl and cried from the gift Bailey gave me. It meant everything to me. I sent Taylor to purchase two more and I'll have the pictures copied and placed in each one.

One will go in my home office, one on the mantle, and one on my desk at work. Ana captured the two pictures of Bailey and me perfectly. I didn't even know she was snapping pictures. The last picture is of Bailey and I, on the Grace, as the sun was setting. Ana managed to zoom in, with the setting sun in the background, while Bailey gave me a kiss.

I heard my princess calling for me as I was finishing my phone call with dad. It appears Heather was persuaded to take the plea. She pled guilty and will receive the maximum sentence. Sentencing for both Heather and Elena are next week. I will ask Ana if she wants to attend.

Heather will spend the next thirty years in the psych ward at the Women's Prison. Thanks to her constantly asking for her brother, Barney. She's been sending so many letters to Richard Barney that have come back to the warden addressed as 'Return to Sender."

The warden received so many return letters until he had the authorities look into finding him, to make sure he was not a missing person. The authorities revealed to the warden that there was no one in the state of Washington or the surrounding areas with that name and date of birth.

When they showed up at the address on the letters, there was a sweet elderly couple living in the house. They said they would take the letters back to the post office and told them no one lived there by that name.

Heather continued to write and the guards would just give the letters to the warden, where he would just shred them. Taylor and I never asked Luke what he did with Barney or that metal box. One thing we do know? Barney's existence has been wiped clean. There's no birth certificate or even a social security number that relates to him.

I am in my office waiting on Ana and Bailey to get dressed for the party. Taylor and Gail went ahead to make sure everything is in order. My mom is already there, too. Ana knocks on my door and in walks my girls.

"We're ready." Ana says as Bailey makes her way to me and twirls so I can see her outfit.

"Pwetty, dada?"

"You are the prettiest princess ever, Bailey." I said lifting her as I grab my keys.

APOV

Once we make it to the restaurant. My nerves are all over the places as I see Grace and Carrick's car, along with my dad's truck, and mom and Bob's rental car. Christian can sense my nervousness as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Relax baby. Everything will be fine." I nod my head.

As we make our way into the restaurant and out onto the deck. I spot Luke and Chloe. She runs to me and places her left hand in my face. "We're engaged!" She shouts.

"Oh, my gosh! Congrats you two." I say as I give her a hug and slug Luke's arm. "Congrats, Lukey." I say giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Banana."

"Yuke!" Bailey shouts and she reaches for him.

"Happy Birthday, munchkin." He says tickling her.

"Happy Birthday, pretty girl." Chloe says and Luke leans down so Chloe can kiss Bailey's cheek.

They take off with her as I take in everything. "Christian, everything is amazing. Thank you."

"Ana, no need to thank me. I plan to give you and Bailey the world." He says as he kisses my temple.

Elliot and Vanessa arrive and find Bailey. He and Vanessa got Bailey a pink convertible Corvette to ride in. Luke and Chloe got her a purple motorcycle, Jason and Gail got her a huge princess castle equipped with table and chairs for her to sit and play in. Where all of this is going, I do not know

"Well, back to the scene of the crime." Elliot says as he comes up behind us and nods to Carrick and Grace walking over to dad. We see them talk and dad nod his head. Ray Steele, always a man of very few words. I think to myself.

Their talk goes on a few more minutes and Carrick extends his hand. My dad takes it and I think we all let out a breath. Next, he hugs Grace. "And then there was one." Elliot says as we see my mom walking towards us.

"This is such a lovely party. Christian, Ana said it's your birthday as well. So Happy Birthday." Mom says.

"Thank you, Carla." He says, quick to get the attention off him.

"Christian and I will go check on the jet ski line." Elliot says sensing my mom wanted to talk to me, alone.

"Oh, honey this is truly a wonderful party. I am so happy for you and Christian. I cannot believe how big Bailey has gotten." She's stalling. Mom always rambles when she's stalling.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She sighs, "I am trying, Ana. I am, but I cannot stand being in the same vicinity as them. I've been successful at dodging them, but I know sooner or later, I'll have to speak to them."

"Mom, please play nice. If not for me, for your only grandchild." I plead.

"I wish I could, but sweetie, I'm your mom. I'm supposed to protect you. Even though you're grown with a child of your own still does not stop me from wanting to rip someone to shreds if they disrespect you."

"I know mom, but they have apologized. I forgave them for me and my peace of mind. They know what they did was wrong and they're really trying to make up for it. I'll have more babies, you know, that will be their grandchildren, too. Will you miss out on events, over the years, simply because you can't forgive them?"

"When did you get to be so wise?" She asks. "Fine, I'll let the grudge go. For Bailey and my future grandchildren."

"Good, because they just finished talking to Bob and they're coming this way." I say as Grace and Carrick approach mom.

"Lovely party, darling. You all really outdid yourself." Grace said.

"Oh, this was all your son's doing. Bailey already has him wrapped around her fingers and toes, along with my dad, Jason, Luke, Elliot, and Bob. They can't seem to say no to her." I say.

"Have you seen the outrageous gifts they've gotten her, so far? I've yet to find out what Christian got her."

"Oh, don't rule out her gramps, here." Grace says staring at Carrick. "He got her a puppy."

"A puppy!"

"Last weekend when she was at the house, we were looking at some cartoon show and a commercial with this cute Yorkie came on. She kept saying 'ooooh pwetty, Gramps'" Grace said.

"Well, Gramps went the next day looking for that puppy. So, you and Christian are the proud owners of a puppy." She says.

"She's just so cute. How can you say no to her?" Carrick asks. I can only laugh at him.

Grace turns to mom and smiles. "Carla, may Carrick and I speak to you a moment, please?"

Mom plasters on her fake smile and says "sure."

I excuse myself and find Christian and Elliot. As we're standing looking at my mom, Grace, and Carrick talking. Elliot says, "You don't think Tyson has any more rounds left in her, do you?"

Christian and I laugh and I tell him mom assured me she'll be on her best behavior. We see them hug and make our way to the main table to sing happy birthday to Bailey. Mia brings out a cake in the design of a princess' tiara.

After we sing happy birthday, Christian asks for everyone's attention. "Ana and I would like to thank you all for coming out to our princesses' first birthday. It means a lot to us that you took time out of your busy schedule to help us celebrate with our baby girl."

"This has been a truly amazing year as we've seen our baby girl grow. I am so incredibly happy to watch over this beautiful little girl and watch her grow. I'm also happy that the love of my love has decided to give me another chance. A few years ago, I messed up. I messed up bad and I was in perpetual darkness."

"Ana, you and Bailey brought the light back into my life. You gave me a pulse and heartbeat again. You gave me a reason for living. I can never thank you enough for your love and your heart. You are my world, my universe, my sun. Without you, I'm only half a man, but with you and our daughter I'm whole."

He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the table. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a red box.

"Anastasia Steele, my soul loved you before I knew you and it will continue to love you until the end of time. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I can't even see him, or anyone anymore as I'm a balling mess. I can't speak, so I just shake my head 'yes.' He places the ring on my finger and everyone erupts into cheers and congratulations.

He takes me in his arms and kisses me. My dad is the first to hug me. He looks me in the eyes and no words need to be spoken as I see the tears glistening. "That's a fine fellow you have there, Annie. He asked me for your hand in marriage all over again, just like the first time." He says as he pats Christian on the back.

Grace and Carrick are next to hug us and congratulate us. Next, is my mom and Bob. Elliot picks me up and squeezes me. Chloe, Vanessa, and I squeal. Luke ruffles my hair as he congratulates me. Mia gives me and Christian a hug.

After the party is over, there's just immediate family left. Christian hired a cleaning crew to take down everything and clean up the restaurant. I notice a horse left as all the animals are gone.

"Christian, there's a horse left."

"Uh, yeah. I know. It's Bailey's horse."

"Bailey's WHAT?! Does Escala have a stable that I don't know about?"

"Uh, about that. I sort of bought a house for us."

I'm just standing and staring at him, speechless.

"Baby, Bailey needs a house. She needs a yard to run around. Her dog that dad bought her needs a yard." He says as he looks over at Carrick who smiles.

"Christian Grey, what am I going to do with you? A house, huh? Can we go see it, tomorrow?"

"Of course." He says.

Dad already left. Mom and Bob left to go back to their hotel room. Luke and Chloe went home to celebrate their engagement, again.

Christian takes Bailey from me. Elliot and Vanessa give her a kiss goodnight, as well as Grace and Carrick. Mia left to go on a date.

As we're walking towards the parking lot, I slow down as everything starts spinning. I hear Elliot yell and someone catch me before I pass out.

When I come too, I'm in a hospital room. "What happened?" I ask.

"Baby, shit you scared me. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy and blacked out. I just realized I have not eaten all day. I guess I was so excited over Bailey's party, that I forgot to eat. I'm so sorry for causing all this fuss."

"Nonsense. I'm just glad you're ok. We need to get you home and get you fed."

Grace comes into the room and walks to the bed. "Darling girl, you scared us. Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry Grace, in all of the excitement today, I forgot to eat. I skipped breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Oh, Ana. Please don't do that to us, again. I'm just glad it's nothing serious." She says squeezing my hand.

Carrick, Elliot, and Val come into the room.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Carrick asks.

"I am. I forgot to eat today with all the chaos going on with Bailey's big day. I'm so sorry for all this fuss and for having you all out this late."

"Don't you dare apologize to us. We are fine. We wanted to make sure you're fine." Carrick says.

"Where's Bailey?" I ask.

"I had Taylor and Gail come and get her." Christian says as the doctor enters the room.

"Dr. Trevelyan, how are you doing? I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, Lance. Ana is my daughter. We were all together when she passed out. This is the rest of my family. You know my husband, these are my two sons, and that is my son, Elliot's girlfriend, Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you all. Nice to see you again, Mr. Grey."

"Miss Steele, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Hungry. Today was my daughter's birthday and I forgot to eat amongst all the chaos."

"I understand as I'm a parent, myself, and have sometimes missed a meal or two during a child's party. I hope missing meals was not part of your first pregnancy, Miss Steele. If that's the case, we'll have to keep you the next eight months to make sure you and the little one are getting your nourishment."

"What!" Grace gasps as she begins to cry.

"Holy shit!" Elliot says as he starts smiling.

"Uh, doctor can you give us that again?" Christian asks.

"According to Miss Steele's blood work, she's four weeks pregnant." I think I'm still in shock as the doctor's voice sounds muffled. _Pregnant! Four weeks._ I look at Christian as he and I both connect the dots.

"Our first date!" We both say.

"This is absolutely wonderful." Grace says and she hugs me.

The doctor releases me and we say our good byes. Christian is unusually quiet. Is he unhappy about the pregnancy?

We make it back to Escala without a word said. He had Gail prepare me something to eat. Once I've eaten. We look in on Bailey and go to our room. We take a quick shower and crawl into bed.

"Ana, are you ok? You've been quiet. Are you upset about the pregnancy?"

"No, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Ana, I'm the happiest man alive right now. You and Bailey have given me so much and now, you're giving me another baby." He says resting his hand on my stomach. "I love you so much."

He leans down and kisses my stomach, "I love you, too little one."

Now, to plan a quick walk down the aisle, I think to myself.

 **I am a paralegal, at a law firm, and I did a year in law school. I got sick and had to drop out. I am in the process of trying to go back to law school, though. I do not live in WA, but I researched Heather's charges under the state of WA and they were light, barely any time at all. So, I made up the max and minimum amount of time Heather could get ;-)**

 **The quote on the plaque I got online.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows. All characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine. In the last chapter, I made a mistake regarding Heather, the plea, and her time. I did not mean to use the word 'plea.' When criminals are offered a plea, they get less time, for their cooperation. What I meant was Heather would have to plead guilty, or not guilty. If she pleaded not guilty, it would go to trial. If she pleaded guilty, she'd be given the max at sentencing.**

CPOV

She's having my baby. Ana and I made a baby. I'm going to be a fucking father, again. These are the thoughts that go through my mind when I wake the next morning. I regretted my silence, on the way home from the hospital, last night. It made Ana feel as if I didn't want the baby.

There is nothing I want more than this baby. I was just caught off guard. However, I am ecstatic about the baby. I don't care if it's another daughter or a son. I will be happy with either, as long as the baby is healthy.

I'll need to talk to Ana about the wedding. If I had my way, I'd fly all of us to Vegas, today, and marry her. However, I want the decision to be hers. I've already deprived her of one wedding. Whatever she wants, whenever she wants it, it's hers.

It's still early and I text Taylor about going for a run. I get up and dressed to go for a run. I look at Ana as she's still asleep. Seeing her in my bed, again, floors me. I do not know what I did to deserve to have her give me a second chance, but I am grateful. I am not a praying man, but I know I better start. I know it was divine intervention that brought Ana and me back together.

I will never let her go, again. I will be the man she knows I can be. I will be the husband she deserves and the father Bailey deserves. I am going to cut back on work. Before, I had no reason to cut back. Now, I have 2, almost 3 good reasons to cut back on work. I walk over to the bed and kiss Ana's lips, lightly, before walking out the door for my run.

APOV

My bladder wakes me and I do not want to leave the warm cocoon of the bed. I touch Christian's side of the bed and notice it's cold. He must be in his office. I don't hear Bailey, on the monitor, which means she's still asleep, or Gail has her.

My bladder will not be denied any longer. I make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and jump in the shower. I take a quick shower and wrap a towel around me as I walk to the closet to get dressed.

I begin to lotion my legs when I begin to feel dizzy. The closet is starting to spin and everything is going black as I go down.

"She's still out. Mom, please hurry." I hear Christian say.

"Christian, why is your mom coming over?"

"Ana, baby are you ok? You fainted and you scared the shit out of me."

"I'm fine, Christian. A little weak, but I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you." I say trying to get out of bed.

"Ana, what are you doing? Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to check on Bailey and I'm hungry."

"Ana, Bailey is fine. She's having breakfast. I'll have Gail bring you something to eat."

"Christian, I can go to the kitchen to eat, I…"

"Anastasia, if your foot touches that floor, I'll tie you to the bed." He all but growls.

I slowly ease my foot back into the bed and under the covers. He leans over me and kisses my nose.

"Thank you. Stay put." He tosses me a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

He comes back in with a tray of fresh cut fruit, pancakes, and bacon. He's followed by a very enthusiastic Bailey.

"Mama, ouchie?" She says as her little brows knit together in concern.

"No sweet pea, no ouchie." I say as she finds her way onto the bed, with Christian's help.

Placing my tray of food, in front of me, Christian presses a button making the TV appear from the wall. He turns it onto Bailey's favorite show and steps out to grab me some water.

Christian comes back in the room, with my water, followed by Grace.

"Hello, dear. I hear you fainted this morning." Grace says as she sits her bag down on the bed.

"How are you feeling, now?" She asks placing the blood pressure cuff on my arm.

"I'm feeling fine, now."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I had just gotten out of the shower and I was in the closet putting lotion on my legs. I suddenly became dizzy, the walls started spinning and everything went black. Next thing, I wake up in bed."

"Well, your pressure is normal so that's good. Fainting is not uncommon in pregnant women, especially in the first trimester. Any nausea?"

"None."

"Mom, shouldn't she stay in bed the rest of the day?" Christian asks.

"Christian, I'm perfectly fine. I need"

"Anastasia, if you finish that sentence with you need to go somewhere, or do something I'll have a fit." He says as he glares at me while running his hands through his hair.

"Grace, please tell him I'm fine."

"Normally, sweetheart I'd be on your side. However, this time I think he's right. You should get some rest for the day."

Sighing and crossing my arms over my chest, I concede, "fine." I pout.

"You're so cute when you pout." Christian says as he kisses my lips.

"Grace, while you and Christian are both here I wanted to ask you something. I don't want to wait to get married. Too much time has passed between us, as is."

"I was wondering if we could get married at your place …. Next weekend?"

"I agree about the not waiting. The sooner I can make you Mrs. Grey, the better. I also want to start the adoption process for Bailey." Christian says.

"That's a wonderful idea and I'd be honored." Grace says clapping her hands.

"I'm going to head out and get the ball rolling. Rest, please dear. Otherwise, I'll have to commit you and my son." She says with a wink.

"I promise."

After Grace leaves, I call my mom and dad and tell them they're going to be grandparents again and I that Christian and I are getting married next weekend. I've convinced mom and Bob to stay until after the wedding. She and Bob are on their way over so we can discuss wedding things.

Christian decided to forgo work, today to make sure I stayed in bed. He did let me use my laptop to work on wedding things and to find a wedding dress. So far, all the dresses I have seen, online, I do not like.

"Christian, can you contact Neiman Marcus to see if Caroline can round up some dresses and bring them over?"

"Already a step ahead of you, baby. I called her and she'll be here in a few hours."

"I could get used to you spoiling me." I say as I smiled at him.

"I hope so because I plan to do a lot more." He says kissing my nose.

"Ana, I wanted to ask you if I can go ahead and get my lawyers started on the adoption process. I see no need to wait any longer. Are you ok with that?"

"Yes, I'm ok with that. I think that's a good idea." I see his shoulders relax.

"Christian, did you think I was going to be against it?"

"No, not really. I just, I don't know. I hoped you wouldn't think I was rushing the process, or rushing you."

"No, absolutely not. I know you love Bailey, and she loves you. Let's get the ball rolling."

Smiling, he pulls out his phone to call his lawyer. I hear him talking to his lawyer as he walks down the hallway.

Caroline Acton arrived with two rolling racks full of dresses. I saw nothing I like on the first rack. As she revealed the second rack, it's as if the dress was calling to me. I didn't look at any of the other dresses because I was sold on this particular one.

As I tried it on, I noticed it fit perfectly. My mom loved my choice. Simple, yet elegant is what she said. I smile as I look at myself in the mirror.

"This is it!" I say as I take it off and hand it back to Caroline Acton. She hangs it in a garment back and I give it to Gail to place in the closet in Bailey's room. Caroline says she has the perfect pair of shoes and she'll send them, today.

All the excitement of the day has worn me out and I need a nap. Mom decided to go back to the hotel to rest. She and Grace are getting together, tomorrow, to tie up any loose ends.

I look at the clock on the night stand and see that I've been asleep for 2 hours. I'm starving. As if he can read my mind, Christian appears with a tray of food. It smells delicious.

"Gail did lamb chops, asparagus, and rolls." He says.

"It smells delicious. Gimme." I say making us both laugh. We enjoy dinner together as we talk about the wedding and baby names. So far, we've decided on a name for a boy and a name for another girl.

I know it's too early to decide names, but when I was pregnant with Bailey, I didn't think of a name until after she was born. This way, we'd already be prepared.

It doesn't take much for me to tire, especially after Gail's delicious dinner. Christian brings Bailey back into the room and we cuddle and watch _The Jungle Book_. The last thing I remember is the bear singing about the necessities of life before I fall asleep.

I wake the next morning to a slap on the cheek. When I open my eyes, I see a sleeping Bailey who has thrown her arm across my face. I look over at Christian, who is on his stomach, and Bailey has her leg thrown over his back.

I laugh as I ease myself up to relieve myself as my bladder feels like it will explode. I sit on the side of the bed and give myself a minute before I get up. I make my way to the bathroom and relieve myself. I brush my teeth and wash my face while I'm in there.

I make my way to the kitchen as Gail is cooking breakfast.

"Morning Gail"

"Morning Ana, how are you feeling?"

"Ok. I hated staying in bed all day, yesterday, but you know how Captain Control can be." I say as we both giggle.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'd like a ham and cheese omelet, please."

"Coming right up." She says smiling.

I walk into the great room and look out the window. Suddenly, the walls start spinning. My heart begins to beat fast, I manage to make it to the couch and call Gail before everything goes black.

When I come to, Christian is standing over me and he does not look happy.

"Hi." I manage to squeak out.

"Hi?! Anastasia Rose Grey."

"I'm not a Grey, yet." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Semantics." He says without a smile on his face. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you, if you had not made it to the couch in time, or if Gail had not been in the kitchen?" He's all but yelling.

I sigh and sit up on the couch. "Christian, I'm fine. Please stop worrying." _Uh oh, wrong thing to say to Christian Grey!_

"Stop worrying? Stop. Worrying?" He closes his eyes and moves towards the balcony door. I know I've done it, now.

"Do. Not. Ever. Tell. Me. To. Stop. Worrying. Do you hear me? I will always worry about you. I love you. You are carrying my child and you're fainting every time you stand. That's it." He says as he scoops me into his arms.

"You're getting dressed and we're going to see your doctor. If you even think of protesting, I'll chain you to the bed and give you just enough length to use the bathroom and walk to the kitchen." He says through clenched teeth. _Sheesh, who peed in his Cheerios?_

Knowing now is not the time to argue, I get dressed. It took me longer as Christian made me sit to get dressed. He placed a call to my doctor and got us an appointment early that morning, in 45 minutes to be exact.

We grab our omelets, from Gail before we leave. It does not take us long to arrive at the doctor's office. I'm sure Jason broke speeding laws to get us here. Once we arrive, it does not take long before I am called back.

I've had lab work done and my weight was taken. As we're waiting, Christian is going through the drawers messing with things. I start giggling as he pulls out a big Q-Tip and looks at it curiously.

"Christian, behave. Put that back."

He puts it back just as Dr. Green walks into the room. "Ana, nice to see you and congratulations." She says as she takes a seat. "I hear you have been having fainting spells. Fainting is not uncommon in the first trimester. What happens before you faint?"

I explain to her what happens and she makes notes in my chart. "Ana, from what you're describing, it sounds as if you have low blood sugar levels. This is not good. This means that you'll probably test positive for gestational diabetes."

"Ana's diabetic?" Christian asks confused.

"Yes and no, Mr. Grey. Some women become diabetic when they are pregnant. Sometimes it goes away after they deliver the baby and sometimes, it stays. From Ana's symptoms, it appears this is the case."

"Will she have to take insulin?"

"No. However, before you get out of bed in the morning, I need you to eat something. A cracker, fruit, anything to raise your blood sugar. This will ensure that you will not faint once you're on your feet."

"I also want you to purchase a glucose monitoring machine. I need you to test your blood sugar levels as soon as you wake up and an hour after each meal. I'll give you a book I'll need you to keep track of your levels. Please bring this book to every appointment. I also have some reading material about what foods you need to eat and what foods you do not need."

We make a future appointment with Dr. Green and I just know Christian is going to monitor the hell out of everything I eat and do during this pregnancy. I bet as soon as we get home, he'll have Gail go through the pantry and fridge and throw out everything that's bad on the list.

He has Jason stop by the pharmacy as he purchases me a glucose machine. I realize fighting him against this is futile. I accept my fate and will comply, as I have no choice.

"Cheer up, Ana. You act as if you're going to the guillotine. I'm not going to be that bad, I promise." He says, laughing, as if he's reading my mind as we make it back to Escala's garage.

The rest of the week seems to fly by. Christian has worked with Grace on an appropriate menu for the wedding. He's had all the fun foods taken off the menu. Thank God, he left the wedding cake on there.

He has been super attentive though and I love him for it. Each morning, he wakes early to bring me something to snack on before I get out of bed. I'm so lucky to have him.

It's now Saturday morning and I'm waking up in Christian's old bedroom. We all stayed here, last night, only Christian was banished to the boathouse. I laugh as I remember him pouting about having to sleep away from me.

I look down at my baby girl who is snuggled into me. Christian's lawyers have worked fast and by the end of next week, our little girl will be Bailey Raven Calloway-Grey. Christian insisted on putting Calloway to pay homage to Brandon. However, she'll be Bailey Raven Grey for all intents and purposes.

Today is a day that should have happened a long time ago. Today, I am marrying the love of my life. We kept it small, only family. Everyone here, today is family, Luke, Chloe, Elliot, Val, Jason, Gail, Mia, Carrick, Grace, my dad, Bob, and mom. I wouldn't have it any other way. Grace's brother and his family are here, too.

There's a knock on the door as Grace and mom come in. "Time to rise and shine." They say wheeling in a tray of breakfast.

"Here's something for you to eat before you get out of bed." Grace says. Bailey starts stirring next to me and she opens her eyes.

"Mohning." She says as she yawns.

"Hi, baby girl."

"We'll take the little princess with us. Her daddy has been asking if she's awake, yet." Mom says.

As they leave the room with Bailey, I sit up against the head board and enjoy my breakfast.

After breakfast, I'm showered and my hair and makeup are done. I've slipped into my dress and mom zips me up.

She and Grace stand on either side of me beaming.

"You're lovely my dear. So, lovely." Grace says.

"Absolutely beautiful." Mom says as there is a knock at the door.

Dad walks in and just stares. I can see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Annie, you look beautiful. I am so proud of you and so happy for you. I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too, Dad."

We head down the stairs towards the back. I hear the music start to play. Chloe and Vanessa are already in place. Mia is last as she pulls Bailey in a wagon. Gail didn't want to be a part of the wedding party, though I asked. She preferred working behind the scenes and helping with the food and setting up. She's sitting in the audience and I see her as I'm next to walk out.

The music begins as dad and I begin to walk down the aisle. As I look ahead, I see my future. I see a man who, even with his fifty shades of fucked upness, he has proven that he loves me, loves our daughter, and loves our unborn baby. He has shown me that he has grown as a man, as a person, as a friend. He has gotten rid of his Neanderthal ways and learned to love himself, despite his first years. It took years for us to get here. I used to think they were wasted years, but now I know better. They were years for us both to grow up. We needed to grow and mature before we could find our way back to each other.

I know that the world is ours and the sky is the limit. In his eyes, I see love, admiration, adoration, and hope. Hope that from this day forward and until death do us part we are in this together, as one. No one can ever penetrate this fortress of love that we have built.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asks.

"I do!" Dad says as he kisses my cheek and places my hand in Christian's hand. I look in his eyes, and I see forever.

 **During my second pregnancy, we found out I had gestational diabetes. It was the worst thing ever. I would always faint in the mornings. My heart would start beating, quickly. I'd break out in a sweat, the room would start spinning, and everything would go black. My doctor recommended me lying in bed, as soon as I woke, and eating some crackers or something light before getting out of bed. This helped a lot as I was less dizzy and didn't pass out. This was only during my first trimester.**

 **I am sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter. I have been helping my soon to be sister in law with wedding plans as the wedding is October 7, and then tragedy struck. On July 30, my husband's cousin/best friend was murdered in Flint, MI. They were inseparable, even as little children. His cousin was the best man at our wedding. My husband is devastated. I just held him and let him cry. We're here in MI, at my mother in law's house, for the funeral. I ask that you keep my family in your prayers.**

 **The Epilogue is all that is left to post.**


	31. Epilogue

**It is finally here. First, thank you all for your patience. Thank you for your thoughts and prayers as we mourned and buried my husband's cousin (best friend). They were inseparable as babies, toddlers, teens, and adults. My husband was six months older. He was the best man in our wedding and my husband was the best man at his wedding. They did catch the guy who shot and killed him, though. The guy who did it is 22 years old and had a promising football career. From the news reports I've read, the NFL was looking at this guy. Now his life is gone forever. According to the reports, he's facing life without parole. Work has been super hectic and I've had to bring work home with me, daily, even on the weekends. School started back for my children, which means band practices and football games. As always, all characters belong to E. L. James and all mistakes are mine.**

 **EPILOGUE**

APOV

These have been the most magical and wonderful eight years of my life. Being married to the love of my life, having my family and friends in good health and surrounding me is all I need. When I think back all those years ago, when Elena got into Christian's head and fooled him, I cannot help but get upset and be grateful to the old bitch.

Upset because Christian and I spent so many years apart. Grateful that during that time apart, we grew and became better people, for ourselves and each other. The day I left and moved to Georgia was the worst day of my life. I was broken, hurt, and a huge mess.

Thank goodness that time in my life is over. Christian came back into my life intent on showing me he was a better man and that he knew what he wanted. He is a wonderful man, husband, and father. Christian Grey, CEO is a lot different than Christian Grey, husband, and father. The CEO makes grown men shiver and cower in fear with one look. The husband is romantic and a sex god. The father gives piggy back rides, potty trains, climbs trees, and has fairy princess tea parties. He is an amazing man like all the other men in my life.

Luke and Chloe were married and they now have three daughters. Poor Luke has three gorgeous daughters who have him wrapped around all their fingers. Luke and Christian take the girls, often to have spa days. It's so cute and the girls love it.

Elliot and Vanessa did everything backward. They had a baby girl, then got married. Elliot was a nervous wreck when Vanessa went into labor. Christian still teases him today about fainting in the hospital room as he saw the baby's head crown. To Elliot's delight, I recorded it since I was in the room with them. Christian had copies made and gave them out as stocking stuffers that Christmas. He was waiting to pay Elliot back for recording "poopgate" as Elliot called it when Bailey pooped on Christian.

Elliot and Vanessa decided they didn't need the fanfare of a huge wedding and got married in Grace and Carrick's backyard one weekend. It was perfect and so them. Vanessa truly completes Elliot. He's an amazing father and uncle.

As for my in-laws, it took a while for me to get over the hurt and devastation of what they did. However, they did everything in their power except offer me a body part to show how sorry they were. I think after the talk they had with dad, mom, and Bob. They were hell bent on making up the years that Christian and I were apart.

I can say that they are excellent grandparents. Who spoil their grandchildren. They love having all the grandchildren for sleepovers. Grace says it helps keep them young. Mia is also a phenomenal aunt. She loves doing all the girly things. Our relationship has grown, as well.

At first, she was standoffish because she didn't want to do anything to upset me. I invited her over, to the house, and we had a candid talk about everything. She cried and kept apologizing. I finally asked her to stop and told her that all was forgiven and that we needed to move on. She often helps plan menus at my restaurant.

Divinity is doing great. It has been featured in Seattle Magazine as the number 1 best restaurant, five times, now. With the Mile High Club voted as number 2. Christian is very proud of me. He comes to the restaurant with me, when he can, and we discuss the business and opening a new one. Right now, I'd like to wait to open a new restaurant. However, he and Elliot have already found me a building and we'll do a restaurant upstairs and a night club downstairs.

Funny how time gets away from you and you're face to face with your past, in the blink of an eye. Christian, Elliot, Vanessa and I decided to go see a movie one night. It took a lot of convincing to get Christian to go since we have a theater in our house. I told him I wanted to go on a normal date, though. Never in a million years would we have expected to see Kate there, too. However, she wasn't on a date she was working there. Christian had already informed me, a few months before, Kate's dad had gambled away his company.

It was no secret that her father was a gambler and a womanizer. His wife caught him several times, in his office, in the act. After an old mistress emerged with a baby, Elizabeth Kavanaugh had enough. There was no prenup, but she still ended up with nothing. Eric Kavanaugh had squandered and pissed away much of his money except for Kate's Trust Fund.

After losing everything, even his home he was found dead on a park bench. Kate had stopped talking to him. With no money, to throw around, his mistresses were on to the next big spender. He died of a heart attack the coroner said.

Kate who always relied on her money and looks blew threw her Trust Fund in less than a year. She was forced to get a job. Sadly, none of the media outlets would hire her due to her father's reputation.

Not wanting to make it awful and awkward for her, we quickly order our snacks. I later caught her in the bathroom crying as I went before the movie started. She apologized again and told me how hard her life had been and how she missed our friendship. She said she still loved Elliot, but she sees that he has moved on. I wished her well as I exited the bathroom.

Speaking of pasts. We attended Elena's trial. Heather spilled her guts about Elena. The truck that was used to run me off the road was used as evidence. Heather got off easy, if you ask me, she pled guilty. However, given her state of mind, the judge sentenced her to twenty-five years in the jail psych ward. Once her twenty-five years are up, she'll be transferred to a mental facility in Canada where she'll live out the rest of her days.

As for the old bitch, she pled not guilty. I always knew she wasn't too bright. She was crucified during the trial. With all the things Heather revealed, the minor who was found in her house that night, other boys came forward, plus some new evidence that was given to the prosecution. I have my suspicions where the new evidence came from. With all that evidence against her, Elena was found guilty of conspiracy and solicitation of murder, child molestation, and child endangerment.

We will never be bothered with Elena Lincoln ever again. I don't know if she was in shock, when the judge sentenced her, or what. She just stood there staring as the judge spoke to her. He sentenced her to 80 years without parole.

The bitch is old as dirt, so it's safe to say she'll rot in hell in there and I couldn't be happier. She glanced over at Christian and I as she was being led out in handcuffs. Christian never looked her way, but I did. I offered her a smile as I grabbed Christian's hand and we walked out of the courtroom.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Mommy, daddy needs you in the kitchen."

I open the door and see my baby boy's sparkling blue eyes staring back at me. "Thank you, Teddy. Would you like to escort me downstairs?" I ask as I extend my arm.

Nodding his head, he grabs my arm as we walk down the hallway.

My baby boy. Theodore Raymond Grey who is six years old. I think back to the day he was born. That was a day that will go down in the record books.

 _Flashback_

" _I feel like a whale," I say as I rock back and forth to get up from the couch to use the bathroom for the 9,387,564,145 time, today._

" _Here baby, let me help you," Christian says as he gracefully pulls me to my feet. I swear he's going to have lower back issues if he keeps helping me._

" _You are not a whale. You are housing my son and that makes you sexy as hell." He says kissing my cheek._

" _Daddy, you said a bad word." Bailey reminds him._

" _Sorry, Princess. Daddy won't say it again."_

" _M'kay" She says, never taking her eyes off The Princess and the Frog. She's seen that movie a million times and she watches it like it's her first time every time._

 _As I'm getting ready to get up from the toilet, I feel a gush of liquid._

" _What the …." Oh gosh! This is it, I think to myself_

" _Christian!" I scream and hear his footsteps approaching. "It's time."_

" _CHRISTIAN! Did you hear me? Stop staring at me like I told you I have the plague. MOVE!"_

" _Uh, right, sorry baby. TAYLOR!"_

" _Sir?"_

" _It's time." Nodding Taylor springs into action. Gail grabs my bags and places them near the front door as Taylor takes them to the car._

 _As Gail helps me so my water won't get everywhere, I call Bailey into the bathroom and explain to her what's happening._

" _Bailey, mommy needs you to be good for Gay and Uncle J. Uncle J will bring you to the hospital to see me and your little brother, ok?"_

" _M'kay, mommy, but I don't want a brother. Why can't I get a sister? Bwadey has a little brother and he says he takes his stuff." She says explaining to me what her classmate Bradey has told her about his little brother. I am so not explaining to my four-year-old why she's not getting a sister. I'll have her father do it. I giggle to myself._

 _Kissing her head, I waddle my way out of the bathroom._

" _Princess, be good for Gay. Uncle J is going to drive mommy and me to the hospital. He will bring you later, ok?"_

" _M'kay, daddy."_

 _As we make it to the car, my first contraction hits._

" _HOLY SHIT!"_

" _Mommy, that's a bad word."_

" _S…sorry, baby."_

" _Breathe, baby." Christian coaches, but all I want to do is tell him to shut up because everything is annoying me at this moment._

 _Not sure how fast Jason drove, but I think he set a new record as we make it to the hospital._

 _My contractions are coming stronger and quicker. When Dr. Green checks me, she tells me I'm fully dilated and I can push._

 _This shit hurts like hell._

" _That's it, baby. I love you so much, Ana." Christian says kissing my temple._

" _I see the head, Ana." Dr. Green says. "One more push and he'll be here."_

" _I see him, baby. I see him." Christian says as tears pour down his face._

 _Finally, the room is pierced with the cries of our little boy._

" _Hey, Teddy. What's wrong, guy?" Ted immediately quiets as he hears Christian's voice._

 _Christian cuts the cord and the nurse takes Teddy to clean him. I'm suddenly hit by another contraction._

" _OUCH! Uh, Dr. Green? I need to push, again!"_

" _WHAT!" Christian screams as he leaves Teddy's side and comes back to me._

" _Dr. Green? What's going on?" Christian asks._

" _Oh dear." Dr. Green laughs, "It appears there's another baby ready to be born."_

" _WHAT!" Christian and I both say at once._

" _Twins? But h…how? All those ultrasounds only showed Teddy."_

" _OUCH!" I scream_

" _Holy moly, I see the head. This one is not playing. Push, Ana!" Dr. Green says._

 _After one big push, I hear another cry. I think Christian is still in shock. A shocked Christian Grey, will wonders never cease._

" _Congratulations, you have a daughter. It appears her big brother was hiding her. That's why we never saw her on the ultrasound." Dr. Green says._

" _Christian, say something." I'm getting nervous because he still has not said anything and the tears are forming in my eyes._

" _Twins" He whispers as he looks at me with tears in his eyes. "I have another Princess, Ana. Bailey will be so happy to have a sister. I'm the luckiest man in the world. Thank you, baby. Thank you." He says as he kisses me over and over._

 _Once the doctors and nurses take care of the twins and me, Christian lets Jason in. He stops when he sees me with two babies._

" _Uh…."_

" _We didn't know," Christian says. "It appears Teddy was hiding his sister."_

" _Well, I'll be damned," Jason says smiling. "Wait until Gail hears this." He says taking out his phone as he exits the room_

" _Christian, we don't have a girl's name." I say frowning as he takes our daughter._

" _I've got a perfect name." He says as we hear a knock on the door and his parents and my dad walk in._

 _Christian manages to stand back near the door while holding our daughter so she's hidden until we're ready to reveal her._

" _Annie, how you feeling?"_

" _Fine dad. Come and meet your grandson, Theodore Raymond Grey." We never revealed our name to our parents. I can see that my dad is choked up as he gazes at his first grandson._

" _Well, hi little guy. I'm your grandfather and I'm going to enjoy teaching you how to fish." He says as a tear runs down his face._

" _He's beautiful, Ana." Grace says._

" _He has Christian's features, but he looks like he has your hair color, my dear." Carrick says as he kisses the top of my head._

" _There's someone else we'd like you to meet," Christian says coming closer with our daughter. "Meet your newest granddaughter, Phoebe Grace Grey."_

 _Grace gasps as tears stream down her face._

" _Twins!" my dad and Carrick say at once._

" _We didn't know," Christian explains. "Apparently, Ted kept his sister protected and hidden from us." He says as he hands her over to Grace who is sobbing uncontrollably._

" _Oh, precious angel. You have made your grammy so happy. You have no idea." She says as she and Carrick fawn over her._

 _Everyone is shocked and excited once they get to the hospital and realize there are two babies instead of one._

 _I thought Bailey's screams of joy, of having a sister, were going to bring security to the room. She now feels she can deal with a brother since she also got a sister._

 _End Flashback_

As Teddy and I make it downstairs, he runs off outside to the playground Elliot built for them.

Today, everyone's coming over for a cookout. It's a nice summer day and we have to take advantage as we don't get many here in Seattle. Dad and his new girlfriend are the first to arrive.

"GRANDPA!" Bailey and Phoebe scream as they are the first to see him.

"There are my beauties!" He says as he scoops them up. "You girls are getting so big. Where's my big guy?"

"Outside on the playground." I say giving my dad and Lisa a hug.

"Grandpa, you gotta come outside and see what I can do on the monkey bars." Phoebe says.

Phoebe Grace Grey, six years old, mercurial, hates early mornings, hates being told no, looks like me, but has Christian's gray eyes, copper hair, and attitude.

"Lead the way, little bit." Dad says as he shakes Christian's hand.

"Then I want to show you my newest ballet video, grandpa." Bailey says as they both take his hands and lead him outside with Lisa following behind.

"Who would have thought I'd take a back seat to my own daughters?" I ask as Christian plants a kiss on my neck.

"Hmmmm…. how about a quickie while the kiddos are distracted?" He sinfully whispers in my ear making my panties wet.

"You're speaking my language, Mr. Grey." I say as I grab him through his shorts causing him to moan.

"Hi, Family!" Elliot says bursting through the door followed by a pregnant Vanessa, their daughter, Lily, Carrick, Grace, Mia, Luke, Chloe and their daughters, Aubrey, Avereigh, and Autumn.

"Put that away, Christian. There are minors present." Elliot says teasing Christian about his erection.

"Fudge off, Elliot."

Everyone heads outside to get the tables set up. Jason and Gail are the only ones missing as we sent them on a much-needed vacation.

"Rain check, baby." I tell him kissing his pouty lips.

"I love you." He says staring at me intently.

"I don't think you will ever know how much you and our children truly mean to me. You all mean the world to me, Ana. I am so grateful you gave me another chance after being so foolish all those years ago, I was so lost without you. I was lonely and miserable and only had myself to blame for letting that woman manipulate me for so many years."

"Christian, I love you, too. You are an amazing husband and father. We needed those years apart to come back to each other, healed, whole and better for each other."

He grabs me and kisses me pouring his passion and love into our kiss. When we break apart, I see the love and admiration he has for me and our family.

"So, I was thinking." He says, "I want to do a family vacation in Hawaii, next year. We can go for Spring Break when the kids are out. What do you think?"

"Spring Break, huh? That's in March, right?"

"Yes, baby. We can wait until next Summer if you want. If you have something else in mind for Spring Break."

"Yes, I do. I don't think I'll be able to go anywhere in March of next year."

"Huh? Why not?" He asks frowning.

"Not many doctors or pilots let women who are nine months' pregnant fly, even if their husbands own a private jet." I tell him waiting for him to catch on.

"That's true, but …." He spins around and his hands go to my stomach.

"Baby?" He whispers as I see tears form in his eyes.

I nod my head, "I've known for a while. I wanted to surprise everyone today with the announcement." I say as I take the ultrasound out of my pocket and show it to him.

"I love you, so much and you, too." He says bending down to kiss my stomach.

We walk outside, hand in hand, to tell our family of our exciting news and neither of us could be happier.

The End

 **Thank you for this amazing journey you took with me as I wrote my first story. You all have no idea what your favs, follows, reviews, encouragement did to push me along. I will forever to grateful to you. I want to take this time to thank some people: Karen Cullen Grey, thank you for your PM you sent to me a while back. I hope I made you proud, Karashin thank you for your kinds words and for sharing my story and telling others about it. To my girls in FSOG Fanfic Followers I love you. Thank you, Nani Leonardo for always sharing the link when I update. To my loves in the Playroom of the FSOG Sisterhood thank you for your encouragement and support. To my idols: Lanie Loveu, KC Caron, Bronze Goddess, Carmelroads, Mistress H, Alner, UndercoverSquint, Karen Cullen Grey, QueenBee03, too many of you all to name. THANK YOU! You all make it look so easy, but it's not, lol. I love your stories and reading your stories gave me the courage to finally write my own. May God continue to bless your minds and may you continue to bless us with your stories.**


End file.
